Regretful Destiny
by the mighty lu bu
Summary: CH 31: The Amazon Goddess Velasca tries to kill Gabrielle, but Hercules has something to say about it.
1. Regretful Destiny

x

Regretful Destiny

By the Mighty Lu Bu

I don't own Xena

"Special thanks to Stardawn19 for her invaluable contributions to this story which included among other things, editing."

8

Gabrielle awoke, surprised to find herself naked in a bed. The room seemed strange and unfamiliar, and try as she might she could not remember how she came to be there. She suddenly tensed, realizing that she wasn't alone, as she heard the heavy breathing of another in the bed beside her. Her eyes cautiously glanced to down. It was a man. Fear began to settle in her heart as she realized the sheets of the bed tousled just enough, revealing he was also nude.

Slowly Gabrielle reached out and pulled the sheet off of the man's face. With a sharp intake of breath she exclaimed, "Oh my gods, it's Hercules!" Hercules groaned, waking at the sound of the bard's voice. Gabrielle jumped out of bed, quickly rapping herself with a bed sheet, and backed against a wall. Hercules sat up holding his head. Gabrielle feeling betrayed and confused shouted, "What did you do to me!

Hercules awoke with a surprise as he saw the distraught blonde woman staring at him in shock, "What are you doing in here?"

Gabrielle's face was red with anger as she cried in disbelief, "I would have never thought you would do this to me! Not you, you're Hercules! You just don't do these things!"

Hercules sat stunned for a moment, then he forced out, "I…I… didn't do anything." Hercules became aware of his own nudity as he asked, "Um, where are my clothes?"

Gabrielle couldn't believe him as she held up her free hand in a rage, "Don't lie to me, you got me drunk somehow! Why would you do this to me?" Gabrielle fought the tears as she began to slide to the floor.

Hercules honestly couldn't remember anything. He couldn't explain how he got in there either, but his stomach lurched when he saw bits of dried fluids on the bed. Hercules put his head in his hands as he asked himself, "By the Gods what did I do last night?"

He turned his head back towards the now teary eyed Gabrielle as he said, "Look, Gabrielle, I don't know what happened either. I wouldn't have done this too you. Something was done to us. Um…"

Gabrielle's breathing slowed down as she started to regain control of her emotions however she was still hurting as she asked, "You really are saying you didn't take advantage of me?"

Hercules replied with a reassuring smile, "I wouldn't dream of it." Then there was a knock at the door.

Gabrielle's eyes went wide in fear as she realized exactly who was behind that door. Gabrielle tried not to be loud as she demanded, "My clothes quick."

Hercules tossed her skirt and top to her as he began scrambling for his pants. Gabrielle slipped on her skirt to cover her lower region when the door burst down followed by an angry warrior princess brandishing her sword.

Gabrielle was still topless as Xena shot her an icy glare, then she redirected her attention, and a far colder stare at Hercules who was still trying to put his pants on, "Xena, It's not what you think."

Xena raised a very cold eyebrow, "Oh?"

Hercules relented, dropping his head downward, "Well, it's exactly what you think, except that I don't remember anything about anything, and Gabrielle doesn't either."

Xena's ice cold eyes returned to the form of the now fully dressed Gabrielle, "You don't remember busting up a bar with your little playmate here?"

Gabrielle's eyebrows shot up in surprise, "Busting up a bar?"

Xena replied, "I never thought I'd hear about you attacking people Gabrielle? That bartender has a splitting headache. Another person has a cracked jaw. All of them saw you with a staff and in the arms of this man right here, who single handily brought down the building."

Hercules was also surprised, "I swear Xena, I don't know anything about that."

Xena lowered her sword reluctantly, "Well, it isn't like either of you. Hurry up and get dressed so we can get out of here before they try to stone the both of you."

They walked past the broken door, and headed out of the Inn, dodging evil stares along the way. Gabrielle was still in a state of shock, "She didn't even ask."

Hercules shrugged his shoulders, "I think she is distracted by the fact we tore up a whole town." He quickly noticed Gabrielle hanging her head sadly, "I don't know how it happened but I'm sorry. I wouldn't have done that to you if I was aware of my actions."

Gabrielle's eyes met the blue eyes of Hercules; she released a single tear, "Well, it's not good. I had sex with a man last night that I didn't plan to have sex with. I feel… violated."

"Gabrielle, I'm.. I just.. Yeah. Let's just go, get as far away from this place as we can."

Gabrielle nodded. They were both glad to be leaving this place behind.


	2. Emotions

x

Emotions

When you're 14 trillion dollars in debt, you tell me if I really own anything

8

Ares stormed into the halls of war, rage filling his body. He growled as he neared his throne seeing the god known as Strife standing near it. Strife, not being known for his intelligence, snapped to his feet and happily shouted, "Uncle, guess what?"

Ares replied with an angry nod, "Yea, I heard Strife!" Ares punched Strife hard in the face, sending his body flying hard against the wall.

Strife managed to pick himself up as he asked, "I thought you'd be happy?" Ares was not amused as he grabbed Strife and threw him across the temple room and into a wall.

Ares growled out an angry response, "Happy? You stole the wine from Dionysus. Not just any wine, his special brew. No mortal is fit to drink that. Now I've got to tell him how sorry you are, and believe me, you are one sorry god. It's bad enough you gave it to Hercules, but to Gabrielle as well? Why? Answer now!"

Strife clearly did not understand Ares' rage as he continued, "Well, I was just trying to embarrass him. But when he was with Gabrielle I knew I had to take advantage of that, so I mixed some with her drink as well. You should have seen it. You would have laughed all night long."

Strife's own laughter began to echo throughout the temple, "They tore a bar up, and attacked people. Then they went and got a room. Oh this was so good; they had loud passionate sex, over and over and over again."

Ares approached Strife seemingly calm, "Strife…" Ares suddenly gave him a right hook to the head, "Take a nap."

8

Once they were finally away from the town, they met up with Iolaus who had been waiting with Argo. Xena grabbed Gabrielle's arm and practically drug here away, leaving Hercules and Iolaus by themselves.

Gabrielle yanked her arm away from Xena, "Hey stop that!"

"What the hell were you doing?" Xena scolded, "This is so unlike you, Gabrielle. What's gotten into you?"

"I... I don't know." Gabrielle looked down, averting her eyes and suddenly feeling ashamed of her actions, secretly hoping that Xena didn't know about the sex part, "I swear Xena, I don't remember anything."

Xena rolled her eyes, "Yea, yea. What about Hercules? What did you two do last night? I heard the stories. I heard about the noises..." Xena shook her head, "You two... I don't even want to think about it. Of all the people Gabrielle."

"I know, I swear, I don't know what happened. I don't remember and neither does Hercules. I believe him, Xena. You have too to."

Xena's balled up her fists, fighting her rising anger, "I can't he...he hurt you. He lying, I know it."

Gabrielle caught the cold dark look in Xena's eyes before she turned around and stormed off.

8

Iolaus held back for a moment, but then decided to go ahead and ask the question, "How ya feeling big guy?"

Hercules did not really want to answer, he chose to lean against a tree for a moment and collect his thoughts. Finally he answered, "Really guilty. I don't know how that happened or what this pain is on my back."

Iolaus, with the hint of a smile stated, "Well, take your shirt off and let me see."

Hercules sighed as he lifted up the back of his shirt. Iolaus fought a chuckle as he said, "She scratched you up good didn't she?"

"What?" Hercules exclaimed, as he was caught off guard and quickly dropped his shirt back down.

Iolaus answered still trying to contain his laughter, "These are finger nail scratches, good ones too."

Hercules was about to reply when he was interrupted by the sound of his name. He turned to meet a fist to the face from a certain angry warrior princess. Hercules fell back as he took a kick to the stomach, and then another kick to the head. Iolaus tried to stop her but after a quick shot to the face and he was down and out.

Gabrielle was shocked as she arrived on the sight of Xena attacking Hercules. She pleaded for Xena to stop, tiring in vain to grab onto Xena or to get in the middle of them. She cried out hoping to pull Xena back from the darkness, but she wasn't quick enough. Before Hercules could regain his feet Xena had administered three lighting quick jabs to his throat.

Xena demanded, "Beg you bastard!"

"Xena! He doesn't remember anything!" Gabrielle continued to plead, trying again to get in between the warrior princess and the son of Zeus.

Gabrielle's heart then broke at the cold reply she received. "Stay out of this, Gabrielle."

"Gabrielle's right, I don't remember anything," Hercules replied, struggling to speak as the flow of blood was cut off from his brain

Xena replied with an acid laden tone, "Yea, right!"

Gabrielle grabbed her shoulder demanding, "Xena! Take it off!"

Xena shrugged her off. Her eyes narrowed on the struggling Hercules, "How about you just sit there and think about what you did."

Desperate Gabrielle threw herself between Xena and Hercules. "Xena! Don't cast me aside. Damn it. It was my body not yours. I don't want him to die! Take it off Xena, now!"

Xena blinked as if for the first time seeing Gabrielle, Her expression pleading with Xena to take her seriously. Hercules, feeling himself growing weaker begged, "Please, Xena."

Xena slipped around Gabrielle. With a quick jab removed the pinch. Hercules fell over in relief, gasping for air. Iolaus groaned, as he begun to stir. Surveying the scene he quickly jumped to his feet, "What in Tartarus is going on?"

Xena shouted back at the smaller blond man, "Your friend took advantage of my friend! He's lucky I'm going to let him live!"

Iolaus was about to argue, however Hercules got to his feet and tried to reason with Xena, "I didn't take advantage of her. I don't know what happened."

Hercules adjusted his shirt, but not before Gabrielle caught sight of his bare back. She winced seeing the scratches she had left behind.

Xena took a step toward Hercules, her fists balled in fury, "Why should I believe you?"

"Because it's true. I didn't… I wouldn't ever do that to Gabrielle. I'm sorry that it happened. But I don't remember anything."

Xena looked at him still holding a lot of anger, but finally her scowl melted away, "Well then how did this happen?"

Hercules let out a reluctant sigh, "This smells of intervention from the Gods."

Xena eye's got real cold as she said, "Ares."

Hercules could only grit his teeth at that name.

"Then there is nothing more that can be done. Maybe we should just go our separate ways. I know you didn't do anything on purpose. We should go." Even though Xena heard herself say the words she didn't really believe them. But given no other choice she was going to let it go… for now.

Hercules took a step back; he couldn't help but agree, space was needed, "Yes, I'm sorry that this happened." Hercules then turned to Gabrielle who was still standing to the side, "Gabrielle, I'm sorry. I wouldn't have allowed it to happen if I could have stopped it."

Gabrielle nodded. She understood but didn't trust herself enough to speak about it at the moment. In her heart she didn't blame Hercules, because she knew he was a victim too. For now she needs time. Maybe if they went their separate ways she could let it go, she could forget this horrible night ever happened.

Thus the four bid their goodbyes and went their separate ways. Xena with Gabrielle and Hercules with Iolaus.


	3. Lasting Effects

x

Lasting Effects

Do you know how much money I'd save on gas if I owned Argo?

8

Later that day Hercules journeyed alongside Iolaus. Iolaus was deeply concerned about his friend who had not said much since leaving Xena's company. It had been difficult for the both of them. They knew that Xena had come to understand that Hercules had not intended to have sex with Gabrielle, but in some way, Hercules felt like he wronged her.

It didn't matter that he didn't have control over himself, a voice inside him said that if anyone should have been able to resist, it should have been him. But he didn't, he couldn't, and the guilt from it was beginning to eat him up inside.

His anger with Ares only seemed to grow along with his own feeling of guilt. It was because of Ares's meddling, that both of them had been embarrassed and sullied. It was bad enough that Hercules and Gabrielle attacked innocent people, but also to put them both into a position that neither would have ever chosen, a position that would cause them both pain. Indeed, he blamed Ares for this most of all, but deep down, he would still blame himself as well.

Iolaus could see that Hercules was lost, attempted to distract him by asking, "Hey Herc, let's go do some fishing."

The depression in Hercules voice was clear in the resulting mumble, "no… not really."

Iolaus knew the source of Hercules' current mood, "Hey, you're not still thinking about what happened last night, are you?"

Herc's shoulders slumped. He chewed his lower lip before shaking his head, "It's not like I accidentally stepped on someone's toe. I had sex with a woman. That's no small thing you just get over."

Iolaus, examining his friend closely, could see that he was still struggling with what happened the night before, "You know Herc, you can't dwell on this. You need to let it go."

"No, It's just…"

"It's in the past. Yes things are going to be a bit rough with us and Xena and yes it will bother Gabrielle for a long time. But we'll move on the best we can. We all know you wouldn't have done it, if you had a choice in the matter. Besides she is in the same boat. A lot of people would see her as the victim of you but the truth is neither of you had control. You don't think she feels just as bad for her actions?"

Hercules did his best to take his friends advice, and tried to put it out of his mind, after all, Iolaus was right; Hercules couldn't go back and undo what had occurred. Finally with Iolaus' continued insistence, they started making for a stream to do a little fishing. But Hercules knew he wasn't going to be able to let it go, and it was still going to bother him for a long time to come.

8

It was getting dark as Xena and Gabrielle gathered around a fresh campfire. Neither chose to speak as both were just trying to get a grasp on what had occurred and what the ramifications would be. It was Xena who finally broke the silence, "So, Gabrielle, are you alright?"

Gabrielle lowered her head, felling the weight of the recent events pressing down on her shoulders. "I could be better… I feel dirty, violated. I am having a hard time accepting that I am capable of doing... those things. I should have been able to control myself."

Xena wanted only to comfort her friend, "If Hercules couldn't control himself, you think you could?"

Gabrielle sighed, "I guess not."

"Come here," Xena invited, patting the space next to her.

Gabrielle scooted over, accepting the gentle gesture from her friend and allowed her head to rest on Xena's shoulder. After a moment of silence she asked, "Are you mad at me?"

"Course not," Xena replied, "I was a bit surprised at the events, but I'm not mad."

Gabrielle suddenly shifted, trying to make herself more comfortable. For some reason she was very uncomfortable sitting on the hard-packed dirt.

Xena asked, "Why are you squirming like that?"

Gabrielle shifted once again, before replying, "I don't know... my butt is a little soar." Xena raised an eyebrow, to which Gabrielle was quick to reply, "No not that….At least I hope not. No it's my cheek."

"Let me take a look."

"Ah, no. That's ok. Xena!" Gabrielle yelped as Xena grabbed her arm and not so gently pulled her over her lap. She held the squirming bard firmly as she pulled up the edge of her skirt, getting a first-hand look at the source of Gabrielle's discomfort.

"It's nothing Gabrielle… Except Hercules' hand print on your left cheek. He got you good to. That's going to hurt a couple days." Fighting a chuckle Xena released Gabrielle, who quickly pulled down her skirt, trying to regain some sense of dignity.

Gabrielle sat back down in a huff, ignoring the pain from the hand print. After a few more moment of silence she looked up at Xena, asking again, "Are you sure you're not mad at me?"

Xena shook her head, "I told you I wasn't. Why do you keep asking?"

When Gabrielle didn't answer, Xena decided to press the issue, "Gabrielle, stop feeling guilty. There is nothing to feel guilty about. It happened. Nothing can be done about it. If you want to mad, be mad at Ares."

"But I feel so ashamed. I think if other people knew they would be ashamed of me too."

Xena paused as she considered how best to relieve her friends feelings. She needed to make her feel better, at least about herself. Xena reached over, cupping the bard's chin with her palm. She gently forced Gabrielle's eyes up, and smiled as they met hers, "If you had something to be ashamed of, would I do this?" Tilting her head slightly she pressed her lips onto Gabrielle's. Her arms encircled the bard as she felt the tension and worry leave Gabrielle's body and melt away into the moment.

Breaking the kiss, Gabrielle suddenly pulled away from the warrior, "I can't, Xena. Not tonight."

"Just come lay with me, that's all I ask. Let me hold you."

Gabrielle lower lip trembled, her defenses finally breaking as a stream of salty tears flowed down her cheeks. Xena pulled her closer once again, gently rocking her and letting the painful memories take their toll.

"Shhhh, now. I'm here. I'm here," Xena cooed, forever determined to do everything she could to help her lover get over this difficult time.


	4. Seven Weeks Later

x

Seven weeks later

By the time you finish reading this chapter, gas will go up another dollar a gallon, sorry…

8

She pulled out her scroll, and scanned the list she had made of the last few weeks. It has been seven weeks since the encounter with Hercules, seven long weeks. She scrolled to the bottom of the page adding another tally mark. She had put one there every week since that night. Sighing she counted them again. Seven marks, for seven weeks... and seven weeks that she had failed to cycle. It was becoming clear, she had all the symptoms. It was only a matter of time before Xena figured it out too.

Hearing a familiar voice she looked up, "Gabrielle, are you alright?"

Gabrielle quickly tucked her scroll away replying, "I'm fine, took a minute to find some good leaves. I'll be right out."

She tried to fight the idea that she could possibility be pregnant, after all, it was just one time… she couldn't be pregnant; it was absurd to think like that. It could be anything. Maybe she was sick, maybe it was the after effects of the godly influence, maybe it was just stress, and maybe she wasn't pregnant. Gabrielle sighed once more, maybe.

Xena noticed Gabrielle with her head hanging low, "Are you feeling alright?"

"I'm ok, Xena. I just messed up a scroll"

Xena raised an eyebrow; that was the second scroll excuse she heard today. Gabrielle was keeping something from her. Deciding to push the subject she stated, "You know you can tell me anything."

Gabrielle shook her head, "Nothing. Just thinking… that's all."

Xena bit her lip. She didn't buy the bard's silence. For the last week or so Gabrielle had been uncharacteristically cranky and well, just not herself. Xena was worried about her and feared that something was wrong. Perhaps Gabrielle was just getting sick. Xena had even found some vomit outside of camp this morning, but Gabrielle hadn't said anything so Xena had respectfully kept her distance as well as her concerns to herself.

Suddenly Xena's attention focused. She knew he was there. She felt his presence. She reached out and snatched the ear of the most annoying man in she knew, pulling him out from behind a tree.

Joxer grabbed his stinging eat the moment Xena released her talon like grip, "I was working on my ambush technique."

Xena scoffed, "Then maybe you should work on not passing wind."

Joxer's look of shock turned into one of guilt as he looked away from Xena. Gabrielle, who was already annoyed, glared at the wannabe warrior, "Great, what else can go wrong," she snorted sarcastically. "Can we just go already?"

Xena blinked, surprised at the edge on her partner's voice. Sure Joxer was annoying, but Gabrielle seemed much more irritated then she normally would in his presence.

The noise of Joxer's outfit reverberated off the trees as the trio walked together at a slow pace. Xena was watching Gabrielle, as she walked just a few paces in front of her. Something was off. The bard was too quiet, and the usual spring in her step was missing completely. Concern finally over rode her desire not to intrude on Gabrielle's privacy and she decided to press the issue again, "Something is bothering you isn't it?"

Gabrielle almost tripped over her own two feet. She was so focused on her fears and concerns about being pregnant; Xena's voice had startled her. She recovered quickly, accepting a hand from Xena to help steady her. Their eyes met for a moment as Gabrielle bit her lip, hoping the warrior couldn't see through her thin façade, "No, really. I'll be fine, just not one of those days."

"You sure? I'm here for you."

Gabrielle's hand fell on Xena's arm with a soft smile, "I know, and I love you for that."

Xena pulled Gabrielle into a gentle embrace, but choose not overdo it in the presence of the warrior wannabe who dimly paced behind them.

Later, when they stopped for a break, Gabrielle felt her stomach start to rumble again. Making a quick excuse that she needed to use the bushes, she hurried out of sight. Once she felt she was at a safe distance she promptly threw up behind a tree. She tried to be quiet, but that proved difficult. She grasped her stomach for a moment, then once she felt a little better she headed back.

Again, the thoughts of pregnancy invaded her mind. All she could hear were questions rolling around in her head. What would happen? Would Xena leave her? What about Hercules?

As Gabrielle reappeared out of the bushes Xena asked, "You ready to go?"

"Just needed time to think," Gabrielle replied.

Xena raised an eyebrow, "Sounds more like you were sick to me."

Gabrielle shrugged nonchalantly, "I think breakfast didn't agree with me. It'll pass."

Gabrielle was lying, and Xena didn't really appreciate that Gabrielle would hide something from her. How could breakfast disagree with her when Xena knew full well that she didn't eat enough of it to satisfy a mouse, much less Gabrielle's normally ravenous appetite. Her suspicions grew by the moment, before a candle lit in her head. What if she is pregnant? Xena tried to dismiss the idea, but she had to admit the timing would be right. She really could be.

Testing Gabrielle's reaction Xena asked, "This doesn't have anything to do with Hercules?"

Gabrielle replied in an even tone, "Nope."

Xena wasn't satisfied, but she had no choice by to relent. She dismissed the idea for now.

Gabrielle silently left Xena's side to catch some air. She knew her excuse about thinking was running thin, but at the moment she really didn't care. Once she felt alone she rested her hand on her abdomen, facing reality. She knew that she couldn't hide something like this from Xena for much longer.

Suddenly feeling another urge Gabrielle threw up onto the side of a tree as she heard a voice, "Gabby, you ok?"

Gabrielle went white with fear as she turned around, donning the stone face, "Just feeling a bit under the weather."

Joxer examined her closely with his eyes, "You do look a little pale."

Gabrielle smiled, "I just need some air, I'll be fine."

Joxer nodded, he was concerned, but didn't want to argue the point. He started to turn around and head back to camp, but Gabrielle called out, "Wait Joxer."

Joxer turned around, seeing serious look on the face of the bard. She had his attention now. "Can I tell you something if you promise not to tell Xena?"

Joxer nodded, "Yeah sure."

Gabrielle bowed her head, seeking the words. Words that didn't want to come, words she would prefer to deny as if they couldn't be true, "I think I'm pregnant."

Joxer started laughing, "Good one, Gabby. You almost had me there for a minute."

Thought it hurt, Gabrielle stood there, keeping a very straight face. She was not joking. Seeing her serious expression, Joxer stopped laughing, "Are you sure? How?"

Gabrielle replied, "The Gods did something to Hercules and myself and then I guess we…well you know."

Joxer blinked, clearly not catching on to Gabrielle's subtlety. Gabrielle groaned, "We had sex."

Joxer breathed in for a moment, shocked at the bard's revelation. Finally he mustered, "Wow, I didn't know you liked him that much."

Gabrielle rolled her eyes, "NO! We were affected by the Gods. We don't even remember the moment."

Joxer looked down, suddenly feeling sorry for Hercules, but fearing that Gabrielle might pick up on his thoughts he was afraid to meet her eyes. Having sex with Gabrielle and not remembering it. To him it was like himself having sex with Gabrielle… and then not remembering it. It was his best fantasy and worst nightmare all in one day. Bringing his thoughts back to the matter at hand, he asked, "What does Xena think of all this?"

Gabrielle let her head lower, "She doesn't know… I… I… haven't told her."

"You should tell Xena. She deserves to know, it would hurt her if you didn't tell her."

Gabrielle didn't answer; truth was she didn't want to face Xena. She was afraid to face Xena.

Joxer sighed, "She's not going to leave, you know. You're her world. In fact she'll be happy for you. I'm happy. You'd make a great mother."

"You think so?" Gabrielle asked, surprised by the sincerity in Joxer's comment.

Joxer rested his hand reassuringly on Gabrielle's shoulder, "Of course Gabby."

Hearing that said, even from Joxer made her feel better. She still wasn't sure about telling Xena, but in any case Joxer was right, she would have to tell Xena, and it would have to be soon.


	5. Pregnant

x

Pregnant

Disclaimers are now 4$ a gallon

8

Hera sat in the great hall of Olympus, enjoying her usually daily routine, which included the constant plotting against Hercules, son of Zeus. She smiled at the thought of his flesh burning to a crisp, but grimaced when that image was interrupted by the impetuous God of War.

"Mother," Ares greeted, hoping to slip past her without incident.

Hera's sneer turned into a phony smile, "Son," she beckoned. "Tell me about this rumor…"

Ares paused, hoping against hope that Hera was not about to ask what he thought she might, "What rumor?"

"Oh, the one about Hercules knocking up Xena's blonde sidekick…"

Ares replied without a single blink, "Rumors are rumors mother."

"Perhaps," Hera answered as she eyed Ares carefully. "Now be a dear, and leave me be." She dismissed him with a wave of her hand, reverting back to her dark plotting.

Ares walked away feeling relieved. He had plans for Gabrielle, and Hercules, and he didn't want his mother ruining them with her endless vendetta against his brother. The child held promise, and would factor very heavily in to his plans. The seed of his brother would have powers, perhaps not an equal to the father, but powers nonetheless. Plus there was an added bonus; if he could get his hands on the child he could gain vengeance on Hercules by turning his own child into a follower of Ares.

Meanwhile… Hera knew her son was hiding something. Her son was after all the contemptible schemer, no doubt working his own plans for the little wretched spawn of the Zeus's bastard. However, she had time to wait, and let her ambitious son play with his toys; her vengeance would wait until the right time.

8

It was night as Gabrielle was sitting at the campfire opposite of Xena. From behind the warrior, Joxer was motioning at Gabrielle to tell Xena, her secret. Gabrielle was trying to ignore him, even though she knew he was right. Finally Joxer threw his hands in the air and walked away.

Relieved that he was gone, Gabrielle opened her mouth to say something, but then closed it again. She wanted to tell it, but she was afraid of Xena's response. Would Xena freak out, would she leave her? Of all the things she could ever imagine, being in her current situation was never one of them.

Xena watched the internal debate that Gabrielle was struggling with. It was obvious the bard had something to share, seeing that she would have to be the one to start the conversation, Xena ever hesitant finally stated, "Gabrielle,"

Gabrielle's eyes wondered away from the warrior for a moment, feeling the pressure of those deep blue eyes starting at her. Trying to maintain an innocent tone she responded, "Yes Xena?"

Xena rolled her eyes, she knew Gabrielle was hiding something, she had her suspicions but she didn't want to say them out loud just yet.

Xena raised an unbelieving eyebrow, "How long are you going to debate telling me what's going on with you? I know something is up,"

Gabrielle shied away from the question, staring into the fire, "What makes you think that something is up?"

"Just how much more fresh air must you step out to get?"

Gabrielle was about to reply as she then lowered her head considering her words and her options. Sighing once, "I have a question."

Xena replied with a smirk, "I have an answer."

Gabrielle resisted a chuckle at thinly veiled 'smart ass' comment and kept her tone serious, "Would you ever leave me?"

Both eyebrows shot up in surprise, "Of course not."

Gabrielle felt the warmness in Xena's gaze, but couldn't help to press the question, "No matter what?"

Xena leaned in closer to the bard, meeting her shimmering green eyes, "Why would you even ask that?"

Gabrielle wanted to reply, but it was one of those rare moments when she could not find the words as Xena urged, "Well…out with it."

Gabrielle forced out, "I'm pregnant."

Xena looked at Gabrielle, momentarily stunned. She has her suspicions, but to actually hear Gabrielle say the words was a hard dose of reality. Before she had a chance to respond, Gabrielle jumped to her feet. "Please don't say anything, I'll pack up and leave. I couldn't bear you to actually tell me to."

Gabrielle turned around, but was stopped as the warrior grabbed her arm and spun her back around. For a moment their eyes met. "Don't go."

Gabrielle's resolve broke. Her body started to tremble and she felt as if her knees were going to give. Xena pulled her closer, wrapping both of her arms about the bard in a tight embrace. Gabrielle let herself collapse, her head falling to Xena's chest as a fresh wave of tears soaked the warrior's skin.

For a long moment Gabrielle let Xena hold her, as Xena stroked her hair, and reassured her with comforting words. "I thought you were going to leave me," Gabrielle cried into Xena's shoulder, "It's Hercules' baby. Gods… and you've been with him."

"No that's all in the past. That doesn't matter," Xena reassured her as she continued to stroke the bards head softly. "I wasn't going to leave you. No, not by any means. We'll get through this. Besides you know I know why that all happened so there is no way I could blame you."

Gabrielle pulled back as the tears dried up and then looked into Xena's blue eyes, "But what am I going to do, I'm going to have a baby."

"You'll make a wonderful mother, Gabrielle. And whatever you need, I'll be there."

Gabrielle, managed a half-smile, "I love you Xena."

"I love you to sweetheart."

Xena pulled Gabrielle back into her embrace as Joxer returned. With a nod of approval he commented, "Good, I'm glad you told her."

Xena suddenly pulled back in surprise, "You told him before me?"


	6. Intentions

x

Intentions

Insert attempt at humor here

Xena was standing at the other end of the campfire. She looked into the darkness and away from Gabrielle. Gabrielle told Joxer first, Xena just couldn't believe that she would have done that to her. She felt the bard move a little closer.

"Please don't be angry Xena, I'm sorry. I was afraid you'd leave me," Gabrielle begged, barely above a whisper.

Xena didn't even look at Gabrielle; she wasn't ready to forgive her yet. The pain was still too fresh, and she needed time, she stormed her way out of the camp.

Gabrielle's eyes went cold as she now stared at Joxer who was caught unprepared when Gabrielle grabbed him by the shirt shouting, "Thanks a lot, dumbass!" Gabrielle then shoved him away, before reclaiming her seat, staring down at the fire, and being frustrated with the turn of events.

Joxer wanted to touch her shoulder but thought better of it, "Gabrielle, I'm sorry."

Gabrielle replied, "Don't talk to me. Just go away."

Joxer walked back to where his pack was as he sat down, sadness and regret in his eyes. He didn't mean to cause any trouble. He just didn't think Xena would react like that.

8

Xena was storming through the woods enraged at Gabrielle, no not enraged, hurt. She felt betrayed. How could Gabrielle trust Joxer more than her? After everything they'd been through, how could she confide in that bumbling idiot? Xena suddenly stiffed as she felt a familiar presence at her back.

"Well now Xena. I like this side of you," It was Ares.

Suddenly reminded of her anger, she spun around as Ares materialized. "You have some nerve showing up here. You caused this! It's bad enough you interfere with me, but Gabrielle? Why? Damn it! How dare you mess with my friends!"

Ares held up his hands defensibly, "Xena, you have it all wrong. It wasn't me."

"Who else interferes with my friends lives on a daily basis?" Xena replied in an icy tone.

"I don't bother them every day. Weekly perhaps, but not every day," Ares reached out to stroke her cheek, but she shifted slightly out of reach, right now, she just didn't want him to touch her.

"You stay away from me!" Xena demanded.

"Now come on Xena, you know me better than that. Wouldn't I love to take credit for this? It's genius really. But believe it or not, it wasn't me." Ares smiled as he tried to touch Xena, but again she pulled away, disgusted at the idea of any contact with him. Ares carefully hid the hurt he felt at Xena pulling away from him in such a manner,

"If it wasn't you, then who did it?"

"It was Strife. He grabbed a special brood of the Wine of Dionysius and gave to them without knowing," Ares grinned as he saw his opportunity to sow the seed of doubt in Xena. He knew that the wine would affect Hercules the same as it would Gabrielle, but he realized that with choice words he could make it appear differently. Why tell a lie when a clever version of the truth would do just as well.

"You see my dear Xena, only those with godly blood can handle it. Others, like you friend Gabrielle, can't. They become the worst drunk you've ever scene. They are overcome with both lust and anger. But that's only with mortals. For those with the blood of a god in their veins it really just a fine drink."

Xena's eye twitched slightly at the thought implanted in her head, "Ares, go away and leave me alone. I don't want anything to do with you or your plans."

Ares reached out for Xena one more time, but again she pulled away from his touch. Despite the fact that it hurt him that she wouldn't let him touch her, he was still satisfied that the little seed of doubt was planted in her mind, and it only needed to germinate, and solve another little problem of his, he teleported away.

Xena walked back towards the camp, her anger at Gabrielle diminishing as she now had her mind on other things.

At the side of the campfire Gabrielle was waiting when Xena finally emerged from the clearing in the forest. She noted a difference in Xena's normally cool demeanor. It would be practically invisible to anyone else, but Gabrielle knew Xena too well. Something had occurred out in there. Gabrielle breathed in once, preparing herself for what she had to do, "Xena?"

The warrior paused, just a few feet from the fire. She felt her jaw shift, but didn't speak as she waited for the bard to continue.

"I'm sorry I didn't confide in you first."

Xena shook her head. She wasn't even concerned with that anymore. After the conversation with Ares, Gabrielle hurting her feelings seemed trivial. Her thoughts had moved on to a certain son of Zeus and what he'd done. Ignoring Gabrielle's apology, she asked, "Are you sure Hercules didn't know what he was doing?"

"That's what he said, isn't it? Why would be lie? It wouldn't have happened if he would have known," Gabrielle replied.

"But do you know for sure?"

"Xena, you know him better than I do. I don't think he's capable of hurting me like that, do you?"

Xena studied Gabrielle's face for a moment, before relenting, "Of course not. You're right."

Gabrielle pursed her lips, the sudden darkness of the conversation sullying her mood ever further, "We should really go see him."

"You should get some sleep. It's getting late," Xena answered in a dismissive manner.

Gabrielle stifled a yawn, realizing just how tired she was, "But he's the father of this baby. He should know."

Xena was quiet for a long moment, "Don't worry, Gabrielle. There will be plenty of time to tell him."

Gabrielle's laid her head down, "Aren't you going to join me?"

Xena shook her head, "Not yet. I need some time."

"Xena, are you still mad at me?"

"No, not at you. Just go to sleep."

"But a moment ago you were so mad you took off into the woods Xena. What happened out there?" Asked Gabrielle.

"Nothing, I just needed to cool down. Its fine, I got a little mad, it happens."

"But…."

Xena cut her off, "Enough questions go to sleep. You're body needs the rest, especially now"

Gabrielle didn't like the agitation in Xena's voice. Something occurred out there in the woods, and whatever it was she had a bad feeling about it. She yawned again, and realized that Xena was right, she did need the sleep. With a heavy reluctance she let the thoughts drift from her mind as she felt her eyelids grow heavy and she carried into a deep sleep

A couple hours after Gabrielle had fallen asleep; Xena crossed the camp and woke up Joxer. She put her hand over his mouth to keep him from waking Gabrielle as she explained, "Joxer, I need you to stay with Gabrielle. There is something I've got to do. Tell her to wait for me here. I will be back soon."

Joxer nodded his head, replying though Xena's hand, "Alwiht Xenaa."

Xena returned the nod, removing her hand so the warrior wannabe could to go back to sleep. Her thoughts were focused on one thing as she mounted Argo and headed out of camp, Hercules.


	7. Welcome to the Family

x

Welcome to the Family

The Disclaimer is on strike!

It was mid-morning; the sun already having risen well above the horizon when Gabrielle finally awoke from her slumber. Still groggy from sleep she reached out for Xena, and frowned as all she found was an empty bedroll. She stood and stretched, scanning the camp and still not seeing any signs of the warrior princess. She wondered for a moment if Xena had actually left her, but she dismissed the thought. Xena would have told her if that was her plan.

Gabrielle crossed to the other side of the campfire to the sleeping Joxer. She tapped him once with her boot. He made a noise but didn't wake. She tapped him again, a bit harder, and yet he still did not wake up. Grunting in frustration she squatted down and yanked on his ear. Joxer yelped, sitting up quickly and rubbing his ear, "Owww, what was that for?"

Ignoring Joxer's whines she asked, "Where's Xena?"

"Didn't she tell you?"

Gabrielle stood back up rolling her eyes at the question, "Would I be asking you if she did?"

Joxer pushed his blanket off and stood, "She said she was going on a mission, told me to stay with you and wait for her to return."

Gabrielle wrinkled her brow in thought, "She didn't say what she was doing?"

"No."

"You didn't bother to ask?" Gabrielle groaned

Joxer thought about it and then said, "Nope."

Gabrielle punched him in the arm, "Idiot!"

Joxer rubbed his arm, if only Gabrielle really understood how much it hurt when she would treat him like that. Maybe if she walked a mile in his boots she might understand, "I'm sorry I didn't ask."

Gabrielle turned away as she wondered out loud, "What would Xena be up to that needed her to leave so suddenly?"

Gabrielle walked around lightly tapping her chin with her finger. Her thoughts reviewing the conversation she had had with Xena last night. Suddenly she stopped as the color drained from her face. "Joxer! What direction did Xena go!"

Joxer was taken aback by the sudden urgency in the bard's face, "I don't know."

"Dammit Joxer! This is important."

Annoyed at the bard's tone he repeated, "I don't know!"

Gabrielle scoffed at his reply. He was not making this any easier, "Word was Hercules had been in Arcadia recently."

Turning around her raised voice clearly revealed her fears, "Joxer! We are going to Arcadia."

"On what?"

Gabrielle had to admit he had a point. Xena had Argo and they had…she looked downward as she thought…a pair of feet. But Gabrielle knew she had to get to Xena before she did anything foolish. Taking a quick moment to gather her gear she started walking. Joxer not wanting to be left behind ran to catch up to her.

Joxer caught up to Gabrielle and asked, "Are you seriously going to try to walk to Arcadia? In your condition?"

Gabrielle's face turned red with anger causing Joxer to step back, "Let's get one thing straight Joxer! We are going to find Xena and I'm pregnant, not disabled!"

Suddenly another voice chimed in, "And what a glowing mother you will be."

Gabrielle turned around, staff in hand, to see Ares leaning on tree and smiling at her. "Ares, what do you want?"

Ares pushed himself off of a tree, walking in Gabrielle's direction. She put her staff up, prepared to strike, as Ares stated, "Oh can't I visit the mother of my soon to be new niece or nephew? After all, it's not every day I get to welcome someone to the family."

Gabrielle backed away a couple steps as Ares came closer. Joxer attempted to cut off the God of War, inserting himself between Ares and Gabrielle, but Ares casually knocked him away with a single shot to the head. Gabrielle responded and swung at him with her staff.

Ares reached out and easily caught it with his hands, "Really, you expected to hit me with that? No need to try, I'm not here to harm you."

"And why are you here?"

Ares smiled as his hand lightly touched the Gabrielle's cheek. She turned her head away from him as Ares continued, "As I said, I'm here to welcome you to the family. That child you're carrying is the grandson of Zeus and although it will be mortal that means something to us."

Gabrielle recoiled at the thought and spat back at Ares, "As a weapon you mean. It would be born with powers and you know that. So you want to use the child to fulfill your own ambitions here."

Ares shook his head and smiled. "You mistake my intentions. Well mostly. I want to take you away from this world and offer you a nice pleasant place where the dangers of this world won't touch you, so you can give birth and raise the child in ease and comfort."

Gabrielle groaned pulling back from the God of War, "I know what you want and you won't get it."

Ares released the staff and stepped back, careful not to tip over the unconscious Joxer. "Fine, you don't have to come right now. But you should know this. There are gods that would see that child harm. While they may not know of its existence yet, they will and very soon. Even I can't prevent them from learning that fact. You're going to need a God to stand up to a God. Even Xena isn't that powerful," Ares warned. He smiled once again, knowing that he had just given the bard some serious food for thought before disappearing in a red flash.

Gabrielle tried to dismiss everything he said, but Ares' word haunted her. She couldn't help but recall what occurred to Hercules' other children. A fireball from Hera, the queen of the Gods burning them up alive. The idea made her uneasy, that her child could become a target of the Gods cause of who his father was. Once Joxer was awake, Gabrielle continued onward to Arcadia, her mind anything but at ease.


	8. Rage of Emotion

x

Rage of Emotion

The Disclaimer is now suing Wal-Mart for sexual discrimination

The early dawn announced another chilly September morning. Dirt clods shot up from the ground, as Xena drove Argo nearer to Arcadia. A fog had rolled in overnight, which was obscuring the road ahead. Xena squinted, the early rays of sunlight making it harder to see through the fog. The idea of the fog was almost ironic as Xena thought about her current situation. She knew that she wasn't seeing all the angles, and someone had to be lying to her. The question was, was it Ares or what it Hercules?

Her thoughts drifted to the previous night. She had been so angry after her chat with the God of War; she had stormed off in the middle of the night. She was convinced that Hercules was at fault, and her stomach lurched at the thought of him touching Gabrielle. He was her friend, but if what Ares said was true, then she would have no qualms about killing him.

Xena clenched her teeth against the chill. She hunched down across Argo's back encouraging the horse onward. After the long ride, her anger had cooled like the morning air. She had now entered the outskirts of Arcadia and hoped that Hercules would soon burn away her doubts as she knew the sun would be burning away the fog.

8

Hercules was helping to rebuild a fence that had been destroyed by recent weather. It was manual labor, which is something he always enjoyed. Life seemed simpler when you had to do things like this. Iolaus was alongside him cracking jokes and laughing while Hercules did most of the work. Hercules didn't mind, it was just nice to spend time with his friend.

Hercules suddenly turned his head at the sound of a single horse approaching, and smiled as he recognized the dark-haired rider, "Xena!" he called.

"Hercules," she returned, causing him to take a step back at her icy tone. "I need to know one thing."

"Xena, what's wrong?" Iolaus asked, but was ignored by both Hercules and Xena, as Xena locked eyes with the Son of Zeus."

"What do you know about the special wine of Dionysius?"

Hercules took in a quick breath, as Xena words sunk in, "It's a special brew of wine that only those with godly blood can handle. If a mortal drinks it causes them to lose control."

"Bastard!" Xena yelled, sending an uppercut to Hercules' jaw that sent him tumbling to the ground.

Iolaus jumped in, trying to help his friend, but Xena didn't even blink as a quick shot to the temple rendered Iolaus unconscious.

Hercules used the distraction to get to his feet, "What are you doing?"

"Giving you what you deserve!"

Xena jumped, with a quick flip and a shout of her war cry, she now how her sword out. Hercules barely avoided the sword strike as he backed away from the very angry warrior princess.

"I don't want to fight you!" Hercules called as he dodged a second swipe of the blade

Xena smiled coldly, "That will make it easier for me then!"

Hercules jumped back as the sword threatened slice across his gut, "What did I do?"

"Gabrielle!"

Hercules ducked and coming up beside Xena, he managed to grab her sword arm. She twisted and kneed him in the chest. Hercules tried to hold his ground but a second knee impact caused him to lose his grip on her. Hercules knew that he would have to stop her before she did something she might regret.

Hercules grappled her free arm, attempting to get a hold on her. Xena twisted and elbowed him in the face. She then swung the sword at him again, but he managed to grab her sword-hand and squeezed, putting enough pressure on it to cause the sword to fall from her hand.

But Xena wasn't done. She struck again, her fist making contact with his nose, and causing the Son of Zeus to bleed. The blood, however, didn't faze Hercules. He held his ground, maintaining his grip on her, and knowing that he was preventing her from using her agility against him. Xena struggled against his hold, and turned to using her legs to try to kick free. Hercules suddenly shoved her back and towards the ground.

She bounced back up as she did a roundhouse kick that Hercules barely avoided. A second kick was caught by Hercules, but retaliated with her other foot, as she leapt into the air her boot making contact with his face. Hercules staggered back, losing control of his hold on her foot. As he fought to regain his balance, he dodged a fist to the face, and shot out his own fist, making contact with her side. Xena's bowed her over, gasping for breath as the punch knocking the wind out of her.

"We don't need to do this!" Hercules exclaimed.

Xena looked at him with a snarl in her face and Hercules barely anticipated a fist to the crotch. He caught the fist, using her own momentum to yank her forward, and chopped her once across her spine. The blow sent her crashing to the ground.

Xena had fallen within reach of the still unconscious Iolaus. She quickly rolled, catching her hand on the hilt of Iolaus's sword. She yanked it loose and sprung back to her feet. Hercules grabbed Xena's sword that lay on the ground next to him.

Xena swung with her newly acquired sword. Hercules barely had time to block the powerful strike. Xena then dropped low, slashing at his thigh. Hercules twisted, blocking the strike, but at a cost. The blow put him off balance and Xena was able to press in another quick strike at his exposed chest.

Hercules jumped back as a thin line of crimson blood soaked through his yellow shirt. He quickly realized that this was getting out hand and decided that he had enough. When Xena lunged at him again, he was ready. Hercules blocked the sword with his own and then twisted on his feet, bringing his leg between hers and sweeping her to the ground.

He kicked the sword from her hand and applied his strength with his boot, putting pressure on her chest, and effectively pinning her to the ground. He then leveled her own sword to her throat. "Enough!" he ordered.

Xena tilted her own chin back, giving him a wider target, "Do it, you bastard! Go ahead, kill me or I will kill you."

Hercules threw the sword in his hand to the ground, "What the hell was that about?"

"You took advantage of Gabrielle!" Xena accused.

"Xena, I thought we were over this. I didn't do anything on purpose. Gabrielle knows that. I thought you did too!"

"You have the blood of a god. You knew exactly what you were doing!"

Hercules shook his head, "I also have mortal blood. The wine would affect me the same way it did her."

"I don't believe you."

"Can I at least let you up without you trying to kill me? Perhaps I can prove to you that the wine of Dionysus would affect me the same way it did her."

Xena narrowed her eyes, "If you let me up I'll give you a chance to prove to me that you didn't take advantage of her. And then I'll kill you."

Hercules sighed, "Fair enough."


	9. Children of Hercules

x

Children of Hercules

This Disclaimer would cost more if it was in California

8

Xena accepted Hercules' hand, helping her back to her feet just as Iolaus was regaining consciousness.

The blond groaned as he sat up and let Hercules helped him to his feet.

Iolaus shot a dark glare in Xena's direction, "What in Tartarus is going on? And where do you get off attacking Hercules?

Xena's blue eyes coldly fell upon Iolaus, "It may happen again."

"Of all the nerve…" Iolaus started, interrupted as Hercules pulled on his shoulder keeping him from advancing on the warrior. "Come on big guy, you can't just let her attack you, like that."

Hercules shook his head, "Later. Right now, we need to get to the nearest temple of a God who would help us?"

"Why?" Asked Iolaus.

Hercules sighed regretfully, "It all makes sense now… Apparently Gabrielle and I consumed the wine of Dionysus. If mortal, it makes you go completely out of control. Xena is convinced because I am half god that I was in control of my actions and took advantage of Gabrielle."

Iolaus eyes went wide, "But you are also half mortal. It would affect you too. This is preposterous! Xena, you know Herc better than that."

Xena's icy eyes narrowed, the chill voice making both men shiver, "I thought I did, once."

The comment pained the demi-god but he kept it to himself.

Iolaus grunted in annoyance and retrieved his sword from across the path. Xena also retrieved her sword, replacing it in its sheath.

An uncomfortable silence fell over the group as they started their trek. Hercules set a hard pace, with Xena following closely behind, with Argo. Iolaus struggled to keep up, half jogging after them.

After a few minutes, Iolaus couldn't stand the silence any longer. He picked up his pace, catching up with the warrior princess. "Xena, what brought this on so suddenly?"

"Gabrielle is pregnant."

Hercules stopped mid stride as Iolaus tried to pick his chin off the ground. Hercules turned. His face went pale, "You shouldn't have said that."

"Not saying it doesn't make it untrue," Xena accused.

"No, you don't understand." Hercules stared directly into Xena's eyes, his tone deadly serious, "Let me ask you a question, Xena. How many of my children are still alive?"

Xena now was the one who went white with fear as she remembered that Hercules family was executed by Hera. She gulped once as she said, "The gods don't know, right?"

Hercules raised his hand angrily. "They do now, Xena! You just told Zeus, and Hera, and anyone else that might be watching me, that I have a child on the way! This will be big news on Olympus!" Then suddenly he became afraid yet again, "Where is Gabrielle now?"

"Unguarded, south from here. By the gods, what have I done?" Xena trembled slightly as she addressed Hercules. "You're coming with me. You haven't proved yourself yet, and if one of your family members is attacking my Gabrielle, I…I'm going to need you."

Iolaus demanded, "I'm coming too."

"We don't have time for this," Xena exclaimed.

"The farmer that we were fixing the fence for, I'm sure he'd loan us a couple of horses," Hercules suggested.

"Good," Xena agreed. "We need to hurry."

8

Zeus smiled at hearing he had a new grandchild on the way, yet he was worried as he recalled the deaths Hercules' other children. It was a deep source of pain, and even deeper source of regret as he knew it was wife who was responsible. As if his thoughts had summoned her, Hera entered the throne room with a dark scowl on her face.

Seeing her husband, she crossed the room and stood next to him. "I suppose you heard the news, husband? Your bastard has a bastard of his own on the way."

"Hera," Zeus warned, "I don't want you to hurt that woman or her child."

Hera smiled darkly, "This is my domain, Zeus. You cannot dictate what I can and cannot do."

"Who are you to speak to me like that," Zeus augured. "I am king of the gods. It is my right…."

Hera laughed. "You, the cheating bastard who can't stop himself from pouncing on any female with two legs, you will not stand in my way."

Zeus backed down. It tore his heart that his wife hated him so and he hoped that maybe one day they would recover from his betrayal. A betrayal he deeply regretted. "What do you intend to do?"

"All in good time, husband," Hera answered. "All in good time," her voice echoed again as she faded from sight.

Zeus' thoughts turned back to his son, Hercules, and the new addition to the family which might not live long enough to take his first breath.

8

Gabrielle and Joxer emerged from the clearing, when Ares suddenly appeared before them. Gabrielle growled, "What do you want?"

"Time's up Gabrielle, the news is all over Olympus. I need your answer."

"I'll never choose you, Ares."

Ares shook his head. "I figured as much. There is something you need to see." Ares then grabbed the bard by the arm, and the two of them disappeared in a flash of light.

"Gabrielle!" Joxer cried out. "Ares, you bring her back!"

Getting nothing but silence for an answer Joxer threw his helmet on the ground in anger. Slowly he slipped to his knees. Tears formed in his eyes as he realized that he'd lost her. He knelt on the ground for a long time. He didn't know where to go, or what to do next. Joxer suddenly felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned his head, staring up at the figure, and became mesmerized by the eyes of the dark-red headed woman. "Who are you?" he asked.

"I am Hera, the queen of the gods," she answered in a silky voice. "Do you want to do something for the queen of the gods?"

Joxer, still memorized by her power, replied with a nod of his head.

Hera smiled as her power engulfed him, taking his will from him. He was consumed by her essence and rendered completely in her control. She bent close and whispered in his ear.

Joxer nodded, his eyes glowing with his reply, "Anything for you, Queen Hera."

The woman then disappeared, leaving Joxer the dirt with no memory of the encounter.


	10. Offer of Ares part 1

x

Offer of Ares Part 1

The disclaimer has been cut from the federal budget

It was midafternoon before Xena finally stopped Argo. They had reached the glen where she had left Gabrielle and Joxer, but there was no sign of the bard. Hercules' heart sunk when he too noticed that there was no sign of Gabrielle.

Xena wasted no time in confronting the warrior wannabe, "Joxer, where is Gabrielle?"

Joxer stared into the dirt, refusing to meet the warrior's eye, "I'm so sorry. I failed."

"What do you mean you're sorry? For what? Where is Gabrielle?" Xena asked, trying to keep the worry in her voice from surfacing.

Joxer looked up, struggling to keep from sobbing once again, "Ares came and made her an offer. She rejected him and he left. Then suddenly he came back and took her after she refused him again."

"That bastard!" Hercules shouted. "How could he? Ares!"

Xena was stunned. Out of all the gods, she didn't expect Ares to do this. Hera, yes, maybe even Zeus, but what did Ares want with Gabrielle? She took a deep breath, calming herself. If she knew anything about the gods, she knew that Ares must have some sort of angle to play. That slightly relieved he because she knew that Ares wouldn't kill Gabrielle, but she was still very angry at the actions of the god of war, "How long ago was this?"

"This morning, a couple of hours after we woke," Joxer replied sadly.

"Fine," Xena responded. "Ride with Iolaus. We are going to the halls of war. We will get her back."

8

Gabrielle awoke on a very soft bed covered by a warm thick black blanket. She was warm, and felt very content on the strange bed, which was quite possibly, the most comfortable thing she had ever slept on in her life. She looked up to see Ares standing to the side. He was holding a try decorated with a glass of ice tea, several lush fruits, fresh bread and a generous portion of roasted beef. Gabrielle was tempted as the delicious smells entered her nose. Unable to resist she grabbed the still-warm bread, tarring off a chunk and instantly devouring it.

Ares smiled seeing the bard take such delight from something as simple as bread. "Wonderful, isn't it?"

Gabrielle paused, remembering how she got there. She looked up at the God of War as he sat down on the edge of the bed, and carefully balancing the tray between them. "Drink the tea. It's delicious," Ares, offered, lifting the cup to the bard's lips in an effort to assist her.

Gabrielle eyes suddenly narrowed, she used her forearm to cast the tea to the floor. Ares lost his smile as the tea poured into a tiger skin rug at the foot of the bed. Finally he placed the plate of food on a nightstand as he pulled in closer to her.

"Where am I?" demanded the bard

Ares reached out to grab Gabrielle's shoulder, and in an attempt to avoid contact the bard found her back against the wall.

"somewhere safe," Ares said.

Gabrielle scoffed as she swatted at his hand, "Take me back. I don't want to be here. I told you no."

Ares answered with a smile, "Does it matter? You're safe. No one will hurt you here. They would not risk crossing the God of War."

Gabrielle demanded, "Take me back Ares."

Ares shook his head, but before he could continue, a priest came through the door.

The priest fell to the ground, trembling, "Lord Ares…"

Ares replied, "Well, out with it you worm!"

"Someone is here to see you, Lord Ares," the priest insisted.

Ares grunted in irritation. "Tell them I'm busy!"

The priest trembled. "Um, she won't be put off, Sir."

Ares grunted as he relented and got up to walked out of the room. He locked the brass door behind him leaving Gabrielle inside. Once outside he instantly recognized his sister, Artemis.

"Sis? What brings you here?"

"What gives you the right to take one of my Amazons against her will!" Artemis returned.

"Take her? Dear sister, I am protecting her. Gabrielle needs to be safe from mother. Surely you can understand."

"This is no concern of yours, brother. My Amazons will protect her. I demand that you release her at once!"

Ares coldly eyed his sister, "What protection can your Amazon's offer against Hera? They couldn't stop Velasca. Who is going to protect your precious Queen? You? I think not. You know you won't stand up to mother. No, if she is among the Amazons, Hera could and would strike at will, and you would just stand there, watching helplessly as you have for the past five hundred years while your Amazons die in your name, growing fewer and fewer in number. It is your inaction gives me the right to take her!"

Artemis charged at Ares, bringing themselves within inches from each other, "I'm going to appeal this to Zeus," she challenged.

Ares scoffed, "Fine, talk to the old man. He didn't lift a finger while Hera personally struck down Hercules' children before. I'm sure he'll be a lot of help."

Artemis growled as she disappeared. Ares smiled, he'd enjoying showing his sister who was boss. Course he knew his words were true. Perhaps only he himself would be able to convince Hera not to kill the child of Hercules. Turning the kid into a servant of war would help seal the deal.

He turned attention back to Gabrielle and returned to her room. Opening the door he caught a staff with his hand and easily disarmed the bard. "I like that, but you need to stop that."

Gabrielle demanded, "Release me!"

Ares looked at the bard intently as he smiled. He put his hand on her shoulder as he stared into her green eyes, "No."

"Xena won't take kindly to this she will…"

"I am well aware of the skills of Xena," Ares cut her off. "I trained her, I created her and I'm not worried about her. She's powerless to stop me. Besides after what I am going to show you, I think you are going to have a change of heart."

"There is nothing you could show me that would change my mind about you, Ares," Gabrielle spat in annoyance.

"We'll see. Come, we are going to pay a visit to the fates," Ares invited, putting a hand on Gabrielle's shoulder.

Gabrielle removed his hand off of her shoulder, "Why?"

"You need to see for yourself what your choice means."

Gabrielle gut reaction was to resist, but her curiosity got the best of her. If her child was going to be part god, then the fates would have information which could be vital. With a nod, she agreed. "Alright, take me."


	11. Offer of Ares part 2

x

Offer of Ares part 2

Whoever owns the AC of planet earth is a real asshole

8

In a flash of bright light Ares and Gabrielle reappeared in front of the Loom of Fate. Gabrielle found herself amazed at the sight. She'd only heard stories about the loom, but the stories paled in their description of how beautiful and complicated it truly was. It was a true wonder, full of color, all woven into a complex design that seemed to capture both time and life within its well-worn patterns.

Ares grinned at the bard's wonder as he realized he was in complete control. "Alright, Gabrielle, if you're so sure about your decision then you won't mind seeing what happens." Ares then pointed at an image that appeared on the wall. "This is what happens if you choose me."

8

In the image Gabrielle saw herself sitting in a brilliant white house which she knew was located north of Athens. She was wearing a stunning white dress that hugged her body gently as a cool breeze meandered through the open porch. She noticed a little girl who was playing with a dog. The child appeared to be so happy, so amazingly full of joy. The world seemed perfect and life blissful. It was an ideal place to raise a child.

Then a figure appeared with in the vision. It was Ares, but he had short hair instead of his long. The little girl ran up to the man shouting with glee, "Uncle Ares!"

Ares grabbed the little girl and scooped her into his arms. He looked at Gabrielle with a kind grin. The child was happy to be in his arms and Gabrielle saw herself also happy to see him as she approached in her long flowing dress. The Gabrielle of the vision smiled at the God of War. She embraced him in a warm friendly hug.

8

The wall darkened as the vision left. Gabrielle blinked and then stared back at Ares. The Arrogance in his stance disgusted her and she swallowed down the bile that rose within her throat.

"I don't believe you," Gabrielle spat at him through clenched teeth.

Ares offered a dark smile, like a demon from Tartarus giving up a precious jewel in trade for one's soul. "The fates are incapable of lying. Part of the job. Personally, I'd hate that restriction. Now watch what happens when you choose not to be with me."

8

Gabrielle watched as an image of herself peered down at a tiny infant. The Gabrielle in the image was so happy. The baby looked healthy and Xena and Hercules smiled as they watched Gabrielle cradle the small child in her arms. Then, suddenly the point of view shifted. Gabriele caught a breath in her throat as she saw Callisto appear out of nowhere. Callisto wasted no time and shot a fireball at Xena, who was barely able to dodge it.

The scene took even a darker turn as Velasca appeared at Callisto's side. The enraged Amazon goddess was shouting, "I know where you're at Gabrielle, you can't hide from a god!" The words sent chills down Gabrielle's spine as memories of those words and the fear and panic they represented were brought fresh to Gabrielle's mind. Gabrielle helpless watched Velasca fired a lightning bolt at a tree near the new mother, who was frantically trying to run away with the infant in her arms.

The vision blurred, and then suddenly cleared again; giving Gabrielle the impression that time had passed. This time there was a new image, one that was much more frightening then Callisto or even Velasca. It was Hera, Queen of the gods cradling Gabrielle's baby. Again Gabrielle was helpless to watch as Xena charged at Hera, but a single bolt from Hera sent the warrior to the ground. The image of Gabrielle then charged the Goddess but Hera effortlessly knocked her away with a free hand. Hera then turned her attention back to the infant, smiling darkly at the innocent in her arms.

8

Gabrielle's mouth hung open in shock at what she had just seen. She tried to speak but she couldn't.

"You see," Ares taunted. "The choice is simple. With me, the child lives, without me, the child dies. Think of your child, Gabrielle, think of that poor little innocent baby. She doesn't have a choice, you do."

Ares put his hand on Gabrielle's back. She struggled as she turned over what she had seen in her mind. Her stomach twisted with sudden intense stress, and worry filled her soul. She begun to question every action she'd have taken up to this point. Was refusing Ares the correct course? She didn't want her little girl to die. No, she wanted this child to live. She wanted to be its mother, but most all; she was absolutely terrified of the idea that the child might become just another pawn for the gods. Something's were worse than death.

Then a voice that sounded a lot like Xena seemed to echo in her head. Gabrielle looked up at Ares, and repeating word for word what that voice told her, she asked, "What do you get out of the deal?"

Ares blinked in surprise, "Well I…"

Gabrielle's looked from the God of War back to the Fates. "The fates can't lie. Tell me, what will Ares get out of the deal if I agree to it?"

The reply came in unison, "If you choose Ares, then the child will grow up to join his mission to conquer the world. Through war, blood, and rage, the child will become the instrument of the campaign that Ares would launch to claim the world."

"Better off than being dead, Gabrielle," Ares argued.

Gabrielle ignored Ares, continuing to address the Fates, she asked, "If I don't choose Ares, will my baby survive?"

Again in united vice of the Fates replied, "That part of the future is not set. Xena is right; we all make our own destinies. Yes, the child may die by Hera's hand, or some other, or it may not. That depends on a decision that will be made by someone in the future. This person, as of yet, does not understand their choice, and we, the Fates cannot see past choices that are not understood."

Gabrielle was hoping for something a little less cryptic as Ares was looking at her intently. He seemed to be hoping that the fates being unsure of the child's future would be enough to sway Gabrielle.

Gabrielle paused for a moment considering that her child's fate would be decided at this moment, "I need time to think. Give me a minute."

Gabrielle paused, feeling the heaviness of the moment. She realized that the choice she was about to make would start the motions that would determine the fate of her child, "I need time to think. Give me a minute."

In her mind she wrestled with the idea of both possibilities. She thought about it from every angle she could. Finally she decided that she wouldn't want her child being responsible for the deaths of countless innocents. The only sure thing was with Ares that it would certainly be the cause. No matter how she weighted the options, there was no balancing the scale against so much death. There was no way that she would ever accept letting her daughter become a pawn in deaths of thousands.

She had a chance that her baby wouldn't die by the hands of Hera and as much as it wrenched her gut to think about it risking her child's life, she had made her decision. She turned to Ares and demanded, "Take me back to Xena."


	12. Child of Mine

x

Child of Mine

The Disclaimer is back in the kitchen!

8

Ares' nostrils flared in anger at Gabrielle's request. How dare she, after all he had shown her, demand to be returned to Xena? Ares tried one last time to convince her that she was making the wrong choice. He pushed his anger aside and focused on the one simple truth. "Your child is going to be very powerful."

"I'll never allow my child to become your puppet," Gabrielle retorted, refusing to let him goad her.

"You know," Ares replied coldly. "I could hold you for as long as I like. And then when you give birth, I could just take the little bastard from you, and you will never see her again."

Gabrielle did not blink as she did her best Xena-like icy stare. "And I would spend the rest of my days looking for her, as would Xena and Hercules."

Ares returned the stare, refusing to give the bard an inch, but it was clear that she had made up her mind, and she wasn't going wavier from her choice. He slowly lowered his head in resignation. "Fine, I'll take you back to Xena," Ares said, knowing he had lost this battle. "But, know this; the choice you made today sealed your child's fate. When she dies, it will be on your hands."

8

Hercules, Iolaus, Xena and Joxer were setting a hard pace as then advanced toward the Halls of War. They would have been moving even faster but their pace was hindered because Argo was carrying double with both Xena and Joxer on her back. Then suddenly all the horses stopped short, reacting to a bright flash of light in the middle of the road, leaving a dark, long haired figure, in its wake.

"Ares," Xena demanded, recognizing the figure. "Release her now!"

"Relax, Xena, I'm letting her go."

Ares released his hand from Gabrielle's shoulder and she wasted no time as she ran to Argo. Xena dismounted and hugged the bard tightly. Gabrielle was her life, and she couldn't bear the thought of anything happening to her bard. Xena wanted to kiss her but she decided against such public display of affection in front of everyone.

Ares smiled as he looked at Hercules. "So brother, how was she anyways? As good as I imagined? If we were close, I'd ask for 'Intimate' details," Ares teased, and allowed his malicious laugher to echo as he faded from sight.

Hercules gritted his teeth in anger. He was so agitated by the words of the God of War he barely noticed the cold look that Xena shot toward him.

Gabrielle however did notice. As she pulled back from Xena's embrace, the warrior's stiff posture and narrowed eyes sent up a red flag, "Xena? What are you doing?"

Xena silently side stepped Gabrielle, her rage filled eyes firmly fixed on Hercules.

Gabrielle tried to hold her ground, grabbing the warrior's arm, and repeating, "What are you doing?"

"What I should have from the start. Hercules and I have business to attend to."

"Business? What business," Gabrielle replied, before she stepped back and noticed Hercules taking up a defensive posture. "Stop it Xena, just stop it."

"This is between me and Hercules, Gabrielle. It's not your concern."

"Don't worry about it? Not my concern? I'm the one who is pregnant, Xena!"

Xena turned her head back to Gabrielle. "He took advantage of you!"

Realizing that Xena had engaged Gabrielle, effectively redirecting the warrior's attention, Hercules signaled to the others to back off and give the two women some space. Hercules began to move off . He was quickly followed by Iolaus who grabbed Joxer's arm to hurry him along.

"He did not! I was there too, Xena," Gabrielle argued. "He was as surprised as I was. That's it isn't it? That is why you left me last night, you wanted to hunt down Hercules."

"You don't understand. It's my job to protect you. You're too naive to see the truth," Xena returned. "He's older and has had so many experiences… How do you know he didn't take advantage of you? How can you be sure?"

"You did not just go there. Xena, I'm not a little girl! I know what I felt, and I know how Hercules looked when we woke up together. How dare you…" Gabrielle's worlds faded as tears began to roll down her cheek. "I can't believe you don't believe me. I was there, not you! It was me, not you! And this is my baby, not yours!"

Xena was at a loss for words. For the first time she felt the pain in Gabrielle's voice, and she knew the bard believed ever word she just said. She reached out, hoping her touch would help sooth Gabrielle's pain, but the bard pulled away. "Gabrielle, I…"

"I'll tell you this right now Xena," Gabrielle cut her off. "You either stop trying to attack Hercules or I'm going home!"

Xena quickly scanned through the last twenty four hours. Her emotions had been all over the map. She's been manipulated, lied too, and was suddenly full of remorse and guilt. She had believed Ares and she should have known better. "You're right, Gabrielle, I should have believed you, but you see Hercules, he…."

"Didn't do anything wrong. He is a victim too," Gabrielle implored. She then waited for Xena to respond, but the warrior was silent. With a huff, Gabrielle turned and stormed away from the speechless Xena, who was left with a lot to think about.

Iolaus and Joxer were making camp when Gabrielle entered. She angrily kicked up a rock, and then plopped down, curling up next to a tree. The bard was obviously in a bad mood, and none of the men wanted to confront her, so they let her be, gladly making themselves busy with the preparations of camp.

A few yards away, a similarity discontented Xena was also seeking solitude, seemingly deep in thought, against another tree. Iolaus looked from Xena to Hercules, who was also at the edge of camp, making himself look busy collecting some firewood. Iolaus could tell that he was upset, and hated the fact that he felt responsible for Xena and Gabrielle's argument. The events of the last few weeks had caused a lot of strife for everyone involved.

Later that night as the campfire danced, the men decided to give Xena and Gabrielle some privacy. Xena sat down next to her bard. She used a ruse of warming her hands by the flame to get close to the bard and to test just how hot Gabrielle's temper still burned.

"What do you want?" Gabrielle curtly asked.

Not wanting to risk another augment, Xena decided to get straight to the point. "The wine of Dionysus is a drink that is only meant to be consumed by those of godly blood. Anyone else would go through what you went through. They go mad. They lose control of their actions, inhabitations, and morality. But those who have godly blood aren't affected. Hercules has godly blood."

Gabrielle started to get up and storm away but Xena grabbed her arm. "Wait, listen to me for a minute." Gabrielle shot Xena an icy look as Xena continued. "But he also has mortal blood. Ares told me that mortals would be affected where those with Godly blood would not."

Gabrielle started to laugh, the icy in her voice making it clear it wasn't a joke. "You believed Ares over me?"

"I know," Xena shook her head. "Looking back, I don't know what I was thinking. He manipulated me, told me what I wanted to hear and twisted it to make sense. Ares has never has lied to me, but I should have known he was working with an angle."

"So, he made it sound like Hercules did take advantage me, without actually saying it," Gabrielle digested. It wasn't unlike what Ares had done to her, trying to twist possible futures to make her believe that something was true when it wasn't the whole truth.

Gabrielle's attention was pulled back toward Xena as the warrior put a hand on her knee. "Gabrielle, I'm so sorry I treated you that way. I'm sorry I didn't talk to you before going after him. I'm sorry for assuming that I would know better than you on this, even though you where the one who was there."

Gabrielle looked at Xena for a minute; she knew the warrior was desperate for her to forgive her. She also knew how manipulative Ares could be. Gabrielle gave Xena a half smile, and the warrior shifted, drawing the bard to her in an embrace. With the touch the dam broke, and they both started to cry. It was a quiet cry, but something they both desperately needed.

Xena gently stroked Gabrielle hair, as Gabrielle clung to her. Xena knew that Gabrielle had just forgiven her, and Xena decided she was going to treat the bard better from now on. No more dismissing her, and no more not communicating with her.

Her thoughts and the moment was suddenly interrupted by someone clearing their throat. Xena turned her head noticing Iolaus patiently waiting for her attention.

"Ah, Have either of you seen Herc?"

Gabrielle looked up as well. "No," she answered.

"I haven't, either," Xena replied.


	13. Wrong Path, Revisited

x

Wrong Path, Remembered

Now tell me Leia, Where is the Rebel Disclaimer?

8

"You don't have any idea where Hercules went?" Gabrielle asked.

Iolaus shrugged, shaking his head in concern. Gabrielle frowned and looked to Xena only to see concern in her eyes as well.

Xena turned away from both of them, looking off into the distance, before answering. "I think I've got a pretty good idea."

Following Xena's hunch, Xena wasted no time as she and Gabrielle mounted the Argo, and Joxer doubled up with Iolaus on his horse. They were soon headed north to the one place Xena thought Hercules might go in light of all the recent events.

8

Sometime later at a burnt out hovel northeast of Arcadia

Hercules was on his knees before the graves of his wife and children. He wasn't speaking or weeping, but merely thinking about everything that had occurred: from the death of his wife and children, to his actions immediately following, to more recent events. He was thinking about being a father again, thinking about his stepmother Hera and if she would make history repeat itself.

He could never forgive or forget what Hera did to him two years ago. The way she personally struck down his family with a fireball. Nor could he forgive Zeus, his own father, who sat on his throne and did nothing. The thoughts saddened him. He greatly missed his family and would have traded anything to get them back, but he had learned that no amount of bartering, begging, or false hopes could return them to him. He knew he couldn't change the past, so he would have to concentrate on the here and now. He was going to be a father again. Even if it wasn't by his choice, it was going to happen, and that thought terrified him

Hercules did not want Gabrielle or their child to die because of him. He didn't think he could bear the pain again. If he had a choice he would not have put Gabrielle into this situation. He was so lost in his own thoughts that the sudden feel of a hand on his shoulder made him jump.

He turned to meet the warm green eyes of Gabrielle, noticing that Xena stood not far from her. Hercules' defenses suddenly broke as his eyes started to water. "I'm so sorry."

Gabrielle gently squeezed his shoulder in support. "You have nothing to be sorry for, Hercules. You did nothing wrong."

Hercules fought back the tears as he reached up, covering her small hand with his own.

"I was thinking about my children," Hercules commented. "Now that I'm going to be a father again, it brings back memories. It's like I still haven't truly buried my other children."

Gabrielle squatted beside him as Hercules ran his finger through the dirt of his daughters' grave.

Hercules couldn't help it as tears welled up in his eyes. "Ilea… Ilea was a little sweet heart. Nicest little girl you would have ever seen. I can still remember holding her after she was born. I had been with them for thirty minutes. Then someone charged in asking for my help. Something about a landslide and I was out the door leaving my wife and new daughter.

"My two boys, Clonis and Aeson. How much would I give to roughhouse with them again. The older one wanted to be just like me, A hero. Deianeira, told me that when I was gone he would act out my adventures.

"My other son, he was a smart one. We had to watch him, he was always into stuff. But he was a good kid too. He had a heart of gold, just like Iolaus. I would love to have them back, more than anything."

Hercules lowered his head. The memories brining fresh pain, to that moment right after he lost them. He had told Iolaus, "_Fireball, Hera sent a fireball. There's nothing left of my family except the scorched earth they were sleeping on, nothing."_

Gabrielle fought back her own tears as she watched a single, lonely tear streak down Hercules' cheek and land on Ilea's grave. "I'm sorry, and I know you can never replace your first family, but you can still be a part of this child's life. I know this can't take away your pain, but she will need a father."

Hercules turned his head towards Gabrielle. "She?"

Gabrielle nodded. "I can tell how much you cared for Ilea, the way that you talked about her. This baby will need a father who can love her the same way. I'm sure she'll love to hear him tell stories about her older sister, and her brothers."

His eyes were still moist as the corner of his mouth turned up into a smile. "They would like that, I think." After a moment, Hercules reached down and touched the dirt on little Ilea's grave one last time. He stood and offered a hand to Gabrielle, helping her to her feet. Gabrielle couldn't help but notice that Hercules snuck a glance at her abdomen as Xena joined back up with them. The three then left the grave site, and joined up with the waiting Joxer and Iolaus.

It wasn't much later when the group decided to set up a new campfire, not far from the gravesite.

Hercules was sitting by himself at the campfire, staring into the flames, seemingly lost in thought. After watching him for a few minutes, Gabrielle decided to join him. As she sat down, she said, "Hey."

"Hey," Hercules returned.

Gabrielle paused for a moment watching as Hercules continued to stare into the flames. Finally she asked, "Are you alright?"

"Yes, I'm fine."

There was another stretch of silence between them, as Gabrielle also got lost in the flames. When she looked back up she noticed that Hercules was looking at her belly. Gabrielle was about to say something but then Hercules asked, "Can I touch it?"

Gabrielle surprised by the question, answered, "You can't feel anything yet."

"I know. I just want to touch it."

"Alright," Gabrielle gave her permission as Hercules scooted closer to her. He moved his hand in her direction, it trembled just a bit. He cautiously placed it on her lower abdomen, around the belt of her skirt.

Gabrielle put her own hand on top of Hercules', before looking back up and catching his sky blue eyes. "I want you to be a part of your daughter's life."

Hercules suddenly gulped, the thoughts of being a father again threating to overwhelm his emotions. "How can you be so sure it's a girl?" he asked as he slowly removed his hand as he waited for Gabrielle to answer.

"I've seen it. The fates showed me. Ares was trying to convince me to stay with him in return he would protect the child."

Hercules' eye twitched as he said, "From Hera."

Gabrielle nodded yes, not wanting to mention Hera's name out loud.

Hercules sighed once. Finally he said, "You need to get some sleep. In the morning we all need to talk and determine what we need to do."

"Alright," Gabrielle agreed.

88

AN: Wrong Path was the title of the first regular episode of Hercules, in that episode, his children were killed by Hera.


	14. Heartbreak

x

Heartbreak

The economy is too bad to own Xena

The next morning everyone gathered together to discuss the future and the best way to keep Gabrielle and the baby safe. Hercules' face was very solemn as his lip almost trembled for a second before he started to speak. "Gabrielle needs to leave the realm of the Greek gods, and the only way to do that would be to leave Greece."

Gabrielle shot a look of surprise, "Leave?"

"Hera is going to target your dau…" Hercules interrupted, but caught himself before revealing the sex of the baby.

Gabrielle shot him a look, and he realized that she hadn't told Xena about the sex of the child. Xena noticed the exchange, but reminded silent, choosing to hold her tongue until she could speak to Gabrielle alone.

Getting another cold look from Xena, Hercules tried to ignore it and continued, "… target your child. If you stay in Greece you will never have peace, and will continue to be in danger. You have to go. And you can't go to Thrace or Macedonia either. That is still within the realm of the Greek gods."

Gabrielle was not too keen on leaving, even with the vision she been shown when she'd visited the fates.

Xena saw the doubt in the bard's face, but knew that ultimately Hercules was right. There was no one who knew what evils the gods were capable better than he and his advice was invaluable. She watched the worry on Hercules' face, knowing that at the moment he had only the best interests of both Gabrielle and the baby in mind. "Hercules, how do we need to prepare for this? What should we be expecting?

"We should expect the worst," Hercules replied, a tinge of sadness in his voice. "I know what they can do. Our only hope is to get Gabrielle out of Greece."

"But there has got to be another way," Gabrielle argued. "We'd have to leave everything, everyone…"

Hercules shook his head. He looked down. "It's only been a little more than two years. I came home and when I entered our bedroom, I saw my wife lying in bed. Then suddenly I saw Hera's fire. She burned my wife up right before my eyes. Then I ran to my children's rooms and I saw them burn up before my eyes as well."

Hercules grew quiet, the group was in shock at the vivid coldness in the story that he had just shared. Iolaus stared down at the ground; it was the first time Hercules had ever described the deaths of family with anyone but him. Suddenly Hercules spoke up again, his voice now laced with anger. "Hera killed them, and did so deliberately so I would watch them die." He looked up, meeting Gabrielle's eyes. "I can't do that again."

Xena and Gabrielle both solemnly nodded, fully understanding exactly where Hercules was coming. After a brief moment of silence, Gabrielle asked, "Where do we need to go?"

"Anatolia."

"That's territory of the Persian God," Xena mussed.

"Exactly," Hercules replied. "Hera won't go there and Zeus fears the Persians warlike ways more than most. An unintended insult from Ares accidently triggered the last invasion of Greece by Persia many years ago. Zeus will not risk that again. Hera won't go there because of that. It's quite possibly the safest place in the world."

Gabrielle knew Hercules was right, and yet somehow she still didn't want to leave Greece. "What of the Amazons? Wouldn't Artemis protect me?"

Hercules understood why Gabrielle asked this. He could see she was frightened, and her instincts were telling her to go to the safest place she knew, but he need to make her understand how important it was to stay away from Hera. Unfortunately she has left them no other option. He softened his voice, trying to reassure the bard in answering her question. "My sister is a very wonderful person, but she is unable to stand up to Hera. She'd be forced to stand aside while Hera kills you and the child. She can't protect you."

Gabrielle lowered her head at the very disheartening comment.

"Anatolia is not really the safest place either," Xena added.

Hercules nodded. "In general no, but what's important is to stay out of reach to the Olympian gods. Gabrielle's safety is paramount."

The group again fell quiet, each running through their personal knowledge of Anatolia, and looking for ideas. Gabrielle was suddenly struck with a thought, something she remembered when reading some of the Amazon scrolls. "I know where I can go. There are Amazons there, and we have a code among the Amazons. We protect each other; even strange tribes will protect one another if needed."

Hercules smiled, finally a good solution. "Great, then that's settled. You'll go live among the Amazons of Anatolia."

"But what about you, Hercules? You won't be welcome there."

"I can't go with you," Hercules returned, lowering his head in sadness. His heart was heavy as he realized what Gabrielle was asking. She was worried about him, but it was the thoughts of her baby needing her father that was forefront on the bard's mind. "I'm sorry Gabrielle; I just can't go with you. I can't be the child's father. It would be dangerous for her if I were to be in her life, and let's just face it, the child has a better chance without me. If I am there, then the chances that Hera or an agent of Hera striking you or your child down is much higher. I need to stay in Greece to keep Hera's eye on me."

As Hercules got done saying those words, he'd felt like he'd got punched in the chest by a Titan. He was giving up his only child in order to protect her. His anger rose at the thought. Damn the Gods!

Gabrielle fought back her tears, outraged at the thought. "It's just not right... You deserve to be this child's father. You shouldn't have to sacrifice that in order for your child to be safe."

Xena watched Gabrielle break down. She felt for both of them, but she could also understand Hercules' decision. She could relate because it wasn't all that different from the reason she left Solan with the Centaurs. She didn't want her son to become a target for those who hated her. It pained her to see it, but she knew Hercules had come to same conclusion with his own child.

A tear dropped upon the ground from the Demigod's face. "With… With me, the child will have to fight for even the right to breath in this world. It would be in danger for every single waking moment of its young life. Without me, the child… could live a safe and happy life. Sh… it would grow up. That is all a father could ever really ask for, and something that it would only find without me."

Gabrielle wanted to argue but Xena touched her shoulder. "Hercules is doing what he believes best for his child."

"It's just not fair!" Gabrielle argued.

"Gabrielle, it's the best decision…"

Hercules took a long hard look at Gabrielle as she sobbed lightly; Hercules took her hand in his, "Gabrielle…" His hand along with hers guided its way to her abdomen again. He touched the bare skin right above her belt and a little too low for Xena's comfort.

Xena caught her breath in her throat, and bit her tongue for fear that she might say something she'd regret. She understood that Gabrielle's baby was also part of Hercules, but Gabrielle's body wasn't. The idea that Hercules had touched her bard, and had impregnated her with his seed, was something that she could never fully accept, no matter whose fault it was.

Not being able to watch, she turned her head, finding a rock on the ground suddenly very interesting. She not so gently pushed the rock down into the earth, burying it under the pressure of her boot. She hated feeling this way, and knew that logically she had nothing to worry about, but damn it, that was her lover HE was touching.

Neither of the soon to be parents noticed Xena's discomfort as Hercules continued, "You're going to be the best mother this child could ever have and I… I just have to face this hard truth… alone. She'll have my love, but she'll be safe with you, and without me."

Xena moment of jealously ebbed away as she continued to listen to the pain in Hercules' voice. She knew what it was like to leave a child, and knew that her feelings were secondary to what the demigod must be going though. She did not envy Hercules' position.

Both Hercules and Gabrielle had become quiet, finally accepting that Hercules had to do what he had to do, and no amount of arguing was going to change it. A long moment passed before Gabrielle reached out and embraced Hercules. She looked up meeting Xena's eyes and motioned for the warrior to come closer. Releasing one arm from the hold on the son of Zeus, she wrapped it around her lover.

Xena accepted the touch, and put one arm around her lover and the other around one of her dearest friends. Together, as they held each other, Xena made a vow. She was going to see Gabrielle through this tough time, and was going to be there for not only the bard and the baby, but for Hercules as well.

Hercules was the first to break from the hug, "It's time to go."

Gabrielle nodded, not wanting to let go, but finally accepted the inevitable. She let go, wondering where the fates would direct her next.


	15. Internal Conflict

x

Internal Conflict

I don't own Xena, or humor (as is apparent by many recent disclaimers…)

The group had only traveled a couple of hours, heading west for Athens, when they stopped so that Gabrielle could use the bushes. She had finished smoothing down her skirt when she realized she wasn't alone. She turned quickly only to discover Ares leaning calmly against a nearby tree.

Gabrielle shot him an icy look, his very presence annoying the bard. "How long have you been standing there?"

Ares smiled seductively, "Ah, don't worry Gabrielle, I didn't see anything. But just so you know, back before you came along, Xena enjoyed these kinds of get-togethers."

Gabrielle stared him down, "Well I don't like them and I don't like you!" Gabrielle was about to walk away when Ares grabbed her shoulder, "Hold on, I'm here to tell you something."

Gabrielle's nostrils flared at the impetuousness of the war god to even touch her, "Then tell me. The faster you do the faster you can leave."

Ares rolled his eyes, ignoring the venom in the bard's tone. "What do you think you're accomplishing here?"

"You know what I'm doing. I'm trying to give my daughter a chance at life."

Ares shook his head disdainfully, "You saw your daughter in the arms of Hera. The Fates may not have said so, but for me, it seems to be an unavoidable conclusion. You can't run away from this Gabrielle. My mother will find you; she'll find a way to get to you. Trust me, I know. I've been watching her vindictive ways since the first man took his first breath.

"No one ever escapes her. Do you really think you're going to be the first? Even the great Hercules couldn't stop it. She got to him, and she will get to you, too"

"For the last time, Ares, leave me alone. I'm not interested. Go away!" Gabrielle yelled. She glared at the God of War for a moment, before purposely turning her back on him and walking away.

Ares watched her; a tiny smirk appeared on his lips as she disappeared back into the forest. She'll learn, he thought as he disappeared in a flash of light.

8

Xena could almost feel the irritation dripping off of Gabrielle face as she returned to the horses. After suggesting that the others move again so she and Gabrielle could have some privacy she turned back toward her bard. Wrinkling her brow in concern, Xena asked, "What is it?"

Gabrielle narrowed her eyes, "Ares! Bastard showed up again. He tried to make me change my mind."

Xena's clenched her fists, when suddenly an odd thought occurred to her. She felt the tension suddenly leave, and she couldn't help a small smile, "You always wanted to know what it was like to be me." The smile turned into a genuine laugh, "Now you know!"

Gabrielle anger refocused, directing it toward Xena, but before she could scold the warrior, she realized just what Xena found so amusing. Gabrielle too, felt the tension leave her body and she smiled, "You know he told me that. That he appears to you like this all the time. I guess I should feel honored."

"Honored or cursed!" Xena shook her head, continuing to laugh, "Sometimes he's just too much. I've been told by other gods that Ares used to watch me even as a child. It sucks having many skills sometimes."

"Maybe I've caught some of your 'many skills.' Next thing you know I'll be able to feel him too," Gabrielle joked.

"You better not," Xena warned. "If you start feeling him," she paused, her voice becoming darker, "I'd have to kill him."

"Xena, you wouldn't…" Gabrielle responded.

"Try me," the warrior interrupted all sense of kidding aside.

Gabrielle fell silent and the darkness of her mood suddenly returned.

Sensing her lover's shift of emotion, Xena asked, "There is something else, what is it?"

Gabrielle signed. She knew she had to tell Xena the rest of what the Fates showed her, but was waiting for the right moment. Unfortunately, this seemed to be as good a moment as any. She took a deep breath and then started to explain, "When I was with Ares before, he took me to see the Fates and they showed me something."

Gabrielle saw the worry in Xena's blue eyes. Knowing she had her full attention she continued, "They showed me two futures, one where I chose Ares and where I chose you. In the one where I chose Ares I was living peacefully somewhere in Greece with my child and she was happy."

"She?" Xena asked.

Gabrielle smiled, shaking her head yes. "Ares and I weren't lovers or anything like that but he was there. I guess he was more like a family friend. She was happy to see him, calling him uncle Ares. She was happy and she was safe."

Gabrielle paused, waiting for Xena's reaction, but Xena's face was expressionless. She was waiting, no dreading, to hear what Gabrielle had to say about her other choice.

"In the other vision," Gabrielle continued, "I saw Velasca and Callisto. They were trying to kill us, and frankly it looked like they were succeeding. I also saw the birth of my baby girl from an observer's point of view. Hercules was there too, but the last part, which scares the Hades out of me, was that I saw Hera holding my baby. After that the vision stopped. That's what is supposed to happen if I chose you….

"Oh Xena, I considered Ares' offer, I really did. My little girl would grow up safe and happy. But then I thought, about Ares, and how he always has some ulterior motive. So I asked the Fates, knowing that they can't lie, what would happen if I choose Ares? They told me that she would grow up to be a warrior for Ares." Gabrielle shot a look of disgust at the thought before continuing, "He would turn her into a monster. I just couldn't have that"

Xena's jaw tightened, but before she could respond, the bard continued, "That wasn't all. I couldn't leave it at that. I had to know more. So I asked them if the baby would die if I chose you."

"What did they say?" Xena prompted.

Gabrielle paused, reflecting on the mystical meaning behind the words she was told and was about to share with Xena, "They said that they didn't know. The future is not set. Someone has to make a choice in the future and that choice will decide whether or not my daughter will grow up or not. They said they can't see past it, because the person who has to make the choice doesn't understand it.

"It's so damn confusing, Xena. I don't know if that means me, or you, or Hercules, or even someone else, but I keep hearing Ares' word's ringing in my head, 'Dead is dead,' he said." Gabrielle paused, her lip quivered slightly in fear as her hand fell upon her abdomen, "I can't help but fear that I've killed my daughter by going this route."

Xena, seeing the struggle in her lover's eyes grabbed the bard and gently pulled her closer. She stroked her blonde hair on the back of her head, with one hand while holding her tightly with the other. "I know this may not be much help, but I'm proud of you," Xena whispered softly.

That was all that Gabrielle needed to hear, the dam broke and the tears started to cascade down her cheeks.

"You made one of the toughest decisions that there has ever been," Xena continued. "You had to choose between having a guaranteed monster that would be alive, and no guarantee of her living at all. You were strong enough to make that choice. I don't know if I could have been that strong."

Gabrielle felt Xena pull back, and kiss her gently on the lips. Gabrielle sniffled, feeling the love she had for the warrior ate least temporally overcome her grief and fear for the child. She stared into the now warm blue eyes. "Thank you, Xena. You don't know how much that means to me."

Xena hugged the bard to her once again, and they both enjoyed a long moment of peace in each other's arms.

"Ah, Xena, are you mad that I told Hercules that it was a girl before I told you?"

Xena shook her head, letting out a small chuckle as she saw trepidation in Gabrielle's emerald-green eyes. "No, he is the father. If it had been anyone else, perhaps, but Hercules is the father and he has a right to know. It was your right to tell him before me, so no, I'm not upset."

Gabrielle managed a smile. "I'm glad. I never would intentionally hurt you, Xena. This baby complicates things. I don't want it to ever come between us."

Xena reached down, putting her hand on Gabrielle's abdomen. "I will love this child, Gabrielle. How can I not, after all…. she's part of you. I will protect her, and I will be there for her," Xena voice softened, "in any way that you want me too."

"I love you, Xena."

Now it was Xena's turn to smile. "I love you too Gabrielle.

8

Hera sneered, watching the pair resume their traveling. "Yes, run you worms. Try to get your peace. It won't matter; in the end the little bastard's spawn will be dead."

Ares stopped short, hearing his mother's words echo in the halls of Olympus. He frowned as he caught a sight of Hera plotting in the distance. He felt momentarily sick to his stomach. Watching his mother planning the murder of a child that wasn't even born yet was just something that bothered him. Ares left shaking his head. He had done some pretty unscrupulous things, but even the God of War had to draw the line somewhere.


	16. Old Friends and New Friends

x

Old and New Friends

I don't own any ideas for future attempts at being funny

As the group neared the docks in southern Athens, they realized that this could be the last time Xena and Gabrielle ever set foot in Greece. Waiting was a pair of Amazons, Chilapa and a young red headed amazon named Janelle. Gabrielle smiled, happy to see her old friends.

Chilapa extended her hand, "Ephiny said she was sorry she couldn't be here personally to see you off, we'd only just gotten the word of what you had intended to do, and she was scheduled for a conference in Messene with a band of Amazons there. She couldn't miss it."

Gabrielle nodded, "I understand."

Chilapa and Gabrielle exchanged a tight hug as Chilapa whispered in her ear, "You be careful now, you're still our Queen. We'll never forget you."

Gabrielle pulled back, and replied, "Thank you. It's been a great honor to be a part of your tribe." She then turned around and looked at Hercules directly. "No matter what happens, I want you there when our daughter is born."

Hercules shook his head in protest. "But it's…"

"No," Gabrielle interrupted. "And I don't wanna hear about how dangerous it is. I want you there and that's final."

Hercules smiled blinking away a tear, "I'll do my best to be there, consider it a promise." As Gabrielle nodded accepting his work, he asked, "Do you have a name selected yet?"

"Not yet, but I'm sure that it'll dawn on me eventually."

Gabrielle and Hercules exchanged a tight hug. She then she pulled back, and exchanged a hug with Iolaus as well. With tears in his eyes, Iolaus found he was unable to speak as Gabrielle wiped a tear off of his cheek. She also seemed for a loss of words as the reality of the moment caught up with her.

Xena called her name, and she looked over to where the warrior and Joxer were waiting for her. It was time. She took the last few steps she'd ever take in this land as she walked up to and on the ramp. She turned around giving one last look at her friends, and the land of which was her home, then she turned around and boarded the ship to leave Greece… forever.

8

Less than one week later, in Anatolia.

Xena, Gabrielle, and Joxer arrived at a small village called Jilnani, which was bordered by a thick forest on its east side. After questioning a few locals, they learned that if they continued east, they would enter directly into Amazon territory.

Deciding that it would be best for Joxer to remain behind, Xena turned to him and explained, "You'll be staying here. I know you'd like nothing more than to be the only men in a tribe full of women, but I doubt you'd be welcome."

Joxer hung his head low at the thought of all various sights he would be missing, while Xena just shook her head at him. Joxer sighed sadly. He had to acknowledge that Xena was right… he'd just get into trouble there.

"I know you are disappointed, but really this is for the greater good," Xena continued. "We need you here in case something happens. You'll be our source and a message for the Amazon village. You'll inform us of what is going on out here, and tell us if someone comes buy asking for Gabrielle. Under no circumstances should you reveal that Gabrielle is here, not even to Hercules."

Joxer looked up, slightly confused at the warrior's last statement. "But why? Hercules might change his mind and want to be here…"

"No," Xena interrupted. "They will be looking for us. We don't know what form they may take or who they may send. Ares himself once appeared looking like my father. I wouldn't put it past Hera to try to disguise herself as Hercules, or Iolaus, or even someone else."

Joxer nodded, "I understand."

"I'm going to check up on you, so don't do anything stupid," Xena half teased, slapping Joxer on the back.

Joxer returned a half smile at Xena's attempt to lighten the mood. He was the left to wonder when he'd ever done anything stupid even as he watched Xena and Gabrielle turn around and head off into the forest. He'd do his best not to disappoint the Warrior and her Bard.

8

Gabrielle and Xena had been walking for just over an hour when the warrior suddenly stopped in her tracks. The warrior suddenly clasped her hands above her head giving the Amazon symbol of peace. Instinctively, Gabrielle followed suit as a group of Amazons jumped down from the trees brandishing small swords.

In a bit of military precision that left even Xena looking impressed, they close ranks around the two with both swords and small hand crossbows aimed directly at them. As Xena watched the Amazons she noticed that they seemed to be a mixed group, some with olive color skin, and others with more Greek-like features. She also noticed each of the Amazons wore nearly uniformed clothing, which was in contrast of the Greek Amazons who were more eclectic and individual. She was quick to realize that these amazons were much more militarized than the ones in Greece.

A tall warrior raised her mask, "You know the Amazon symbol of peace, and the blonde's staff was crafted by an Amazon. Why have you come?"

Xena waited for Gabrielle to take the lead, but to Xena's surprise, the bard remained quiet. Xena pressed forward, "My friend is Queen Gabrielle of the Southern Greek Amazons. She seeks shelter from an enemy that even her Amazons can't defend against."

Undaunted, the Amazon brushed past Xena and demanded of the bard, "Who is the Regent Queen of your tribe?"

"Ephiny," answered Gabrielle.

"Who was the Queen of your tribe?"

"Queen Melosa."

"Name the Amazon holy word."

Gabrielle replied, "Courage."

"Greetings, Queen Gabrielle. I am Alteri, second in command to Queen Thiege of the Western Anatolian Amazons. We welcome you."

Gabrielle nodded, "Thank you very much."

The woman then returned her gaze to Xena, as she twisted her sword, positing it within easy striking distance of the dark haired warrior. "I don't recall giving you permission to lower your arms," she sneered. "State your name and rank."

Xena raised an eyebrow, "I am Xena and…"

Upon recognition of the name, Alteri suddenly raced at Xena, her sword just inches from Xena's throat. Xena didn't even twitch. The two women closed in on one another shooting ice daggers from each other's eyes. Alteri's hand tightened around the grip of her sword even as Xena slipped closer and closer to her chakram. The other Amazons also tensed, reading their weapons, as they followed Alteri's lead.

Gabrielle could see the makings of a fight which above all else she sought to avoid. Crossing swords with Amazons was not her ideal way to start of a relationship. Gathering her courage and evoking the full power of her rank she shouted, "Stop! I won't have this here! Both of you back off! We mean you no harm. Xena is my friend and my Champion."

At the sound of Gabrielle's voice, Xena immediately complied, pulling herself back a few steps as Alteri did the same. Alteri narrowed her eyes at Xena, but made no other moves against her. "Maintain your positions," she ordered to the rest of her sisters. "You are not an Amazon, Xena. You are not welcome on our lands."

Xena let out an irritated sigh, "Gabrielle is my friend, and she is an Amazon Queen. I go where she goes."

Alteri did not take her eyes off Xena, but directed her response to Gabrielle. "In our lands those who are not Amazons are prohibited, regardless of gender, title, or background. The Conqueror of Nations should be tried like the murdering bitch she is."

Gabrielle raised an eyebrow, taking a deliberate step toward the Amazon. "Now you listen here. Xena is not like that, not any more…"

"Gabrielle wait," Xena interrupted. "She's right. We made a mistake coming here. We will find somewhere else where your baby will be safe."

"Like Hades!" Gabrielle exclaimed. "I won't have them holding your past against you like that. You're not the same person, and I need you."

"You, Queen Gabrielle, are of course welcome, but I can't allow Xena to continue. I won't be responsible for her well-being if you insist."

Gabrielle scoffed, "It is my right as Queen to choose my champion for any and all official and unofficial visits. That is my discretion and has no bearing on your laws."

"But…"

"But nothing. I will speak with your Queen. If we can't come to arrangement then Xena and I will move on. Like Xena said, she goes where I go."

Alteri bowed her head in resignation, "She can come along… but our Queen shall have the right to determine whether or not she is to be allowed to remain in the village."

Gabrielle nodded, "Agreed."

The group then made their way towards the main Amazon village. The tense situation had been defused by the bard's interference, but emotions ran high and Alteri and Xena both kept cold eyes upon one another. Alteri would not trust the warrior, and Xena was frustrated by the welcome she had received. This wasn't starting off very well for any of them.


	17. The Amazons of Anatolia

x

The Amazons of Anatolia

I don't own the new facebook layout... which is why I still get hits. :D

Alteri and the other Amazons had been escorting Xena and Gabrielle through the dense trees in relative silence for almost an hour. The Amazons were careful to keep their "guests" in the center of their armed formation. Xena was content, for the moment, to let them do so, but she was keeping a keen eye on the patrol. These women were on high alert, and weren't just walking; they were tense, as if an enemy was expected behind every tree.

This thought disturbed Xena, which made her wonder if the Amazon weren't just over reacting, or if the surrounding area was as dangerous as their actions indicated. Perhaps it would be best if they found somewhere else, if these Amazons were really so militarized; it could mean this area could just be too dangerous for Gabrielle to raise her baby.

Alteri suddenly broke the silence as she slipped back towards Gabrielle and asked, "Queen Gabrielle, what is this danger you spoke of?"

Gabrielle shook her head. "I'd prefer to address that with your queen, but thank you for your concern."

"My apologies, Queen Gabrielle. I didn't mean to pry, and I hope I didn't offend you with my interrogation. I don't know how things are in Greece, but here we live under constant threat from our enemies. We are always on the alert, ever vigilant. We have to be."

Gabrielle sighed, "No offense taken. It's just a delicate matter I'd rather not discuss until I speak with your Queen."

"I understand," Alteri answered with a frown.

"It's sad," Gabrielle commented after a moment of silence, "You are in a constant state of high alert. It must be difficult to always be on your guard. Who are these enemies that are threatening you? Perhaps Xena and I can help?"

Alteri suddenly stiffened. "Perhaps that is another subject that you should speak to Queen Thiege about."

Gabrielle snorted. "Really? I'll just do that." Alteri gave the bard a slight nod before returning to her place in formation. It was clear dismissal, and Gabrielle knew it. She shook her head and mumbled, "What do you do for fun? Dig trenches?"

Xena smiled at Gabrielle's attempt at humor. The bard's tone was too soft for anyone else to pick up, but it was clear that Gabrielle was becoming as annoyed with their escort as she was. Her thoughts were suddenly redirected at the sight of a palisade wall, indicating that the camp was near. Within a few minutes they had cleared the gate and were inside.

The camp was very different than any other Amazon camp Xena had ever been in. There was no music, no dancing and no sense of community. There weren't children playing in the street, there were no women engaged in idol gossip, and there was not any the usual communal sense of helping each other with daily chores. The camp was more like army. It was ridged, and laid out in an efficient and militaristic manner. Instead of a village full of life, it was focused on death and destruction. Every soul she saw was engaged in either some sort of martial training or in a formation engages with various weapons. Even the children were being taught various fighter stances.

Gabrielle too, was in awe of the sights that greeted her. These women definitely weren't her Amazons. They seemed less a family and more like a military unit. A few turned their eyes in curiously at Xena and Gabrielle, but no one approached them or broke away from their drills. Gabrielle surmised that they didn't get very many strangers in their camp.

It didn't take long to make their way through the camp. Alteri signaled the other Amazons to watch on Xena and Gabrielle as she slipped inside the Queen's hut.

Feeling a little overwhelmed Gabrielle turned to Xena and whispered, "I don't know if I want to live like this, constant drilling, everyone waiting for the next war. What ever happened to peace and quiet?"

Xena chuckled, "It can't be all that bad, Gabrielle. I used to live like this you know."

Gabrielle raised an eyebrow, sarcastically asking, "And that supposed to make me feel better?"

Xena rolled her eyes, but before she could respond Alteri exited the hut. Turning to Gabrielle she explained, "Queen Gabrielle, you may enter. Xena… you may also enter but only if you unsheathe your sword, and turn over your other weapons as well," she added indicating the chakram on Xena's him. "That circular object looks dangerous; I've never seen anything like it."

"Trust me, it is," Xena explained as Alteri extended her hands out as Xena gave the Amazon her weapons. "And don't take a liking to them, I'm gonna want them back."

Alteri raised a single eyebrow as she grabbed Xena's weapons, and then stepped out of the way, allowing Gabrielle and Xena access to the hut.

As they stepped into the hut, they both observed an amazingly large, muscular woman who, when standing, would easily be several inches taller than Xena. Gabrielle gulped as she noted that the woman's arms where as thick as her own thighs. As the queen stoop, she noticed that around her belt she wore a pair of small double-headed axes. Xena fought a smile, and Gabrielle fought a frown, she knew her warrior was already contemplating how much she might enjoy the challenge of fighting this woman.

"Welcome, Queen Gabrielle and Xena, to the camp of the Western Anatolian Amazons," the queen's deep voice greeted them. "I am Thiege. It is an honor to meet a fellow queen, although I must say, you're not quite as big as Queen Melosa." Gabrielle spotted a moment of sadness on the immense Amazon's face before Thiege continued, "I understand you are requesting asylum here with my tribe. Queen Gabrielle, please tell me why."

"I'm pregnant. I am seeking protection for both myself and my unborn child."

The queen raised an eyebrow. "The father must be someone extraordinary if your own tribe is unable to protect you."

Gabrielle nodded. "It's not the father I'm worried about, it's his family. You see the father is Hercules. It's his step-mother, Hera, especially wants my baby dead. There are a few other members of his family that also would like to get their hands on the child."

Thiege sucked in a breath. "Hera, the queen of the Grecian gods? Surely even we can't protect you from a god…"

"That's not exactly it," Xena interrupted. "You see here in Anatolia we are beyond her reach. She has no power here."

"We would be safe enough from her godly powers here," Gabrielle continued, as Xena had been silenced by a cold glare from Thiege. "There are still mortal threats the gods can send, as well as everyday dangers. But even Xena can't protect me all the time. I don't want to live on the run. This child needs stability, and need a family. We came to you because I wanted this child to be raised in a community."

"Greek Amazons are protected by the Goddess Artemis, are they not?" Thiege asked. "Would it not be better to ask protection from a god?"

Gabrielle shook her head, the frustration in her voice clearly evident as it rose an octave. "Hercules has had children before. They were all the grandchildren of Zeus, King of the gods, and they were still murdered. If the king cannot save his own grandchildren, what chance does Artemis have of protecting me? Artemis is useless; she cannot stand up to Hera either."

Thiege's eyes flared, "Watch your tone with me. I won't have you blaspheming any god, much less your patron. You may be a Queen, but this is my hut and my tribe. You will remember that you are a guest here"

"I'm sorry," Gabrielle sighed. "It's just that it's been a difficult time for me, at one point Ares kidnapped me, and then Artemis complained, and then after that, she left because she couldn't do anything to help me. She's powerless to stop her brother. She'll never stand up to Hera…."

Thiege then lowered her head, raising her hand and stopping the bard's rambling. "Out of respect for the memory of my dear friend Melosa, with whom I fought beside some years ago, I will allow you to stay as long as necessary as a guest." She paused for a moment, turning her attention to Xena. "As for you, Xena, I have reservations about letting the Destroyer of Nations live within my tribe. But, according to Alteri, Gabrielle was quite adamant about you staying by her side. So tell me are you lovers?"

Gabrielle shot an icy glare at Thiege, answering before Xena had a chance, "That is not your concern."

"I beg to differ, Queen Gabrielle. In my tribe, I have a right to ask those questions."

Gabrielle paused, "That is irreverent, she is my personal champion, and that is it."

"She may be your champion, but I don't see why I'm bound to protect her since she isn't an amazon," Thiege replied in an icy tone.

"I don't need protection," Xena returned in a low tone

Thiege stepped up to the warrior, using her height as an advantage to look down into her eyes. "We may see."

Gabrielle intervened, "Listen, I came to your tribe with the expectation of help for a fellow Amazon. We are a declining people and now more than ever we need to stand together."

Thiege ignored Gabrielle; her eyes still locked on Xena. "Tell me, Conqueror, ever meet Cyane? I knew her… once."

Xena understood instantly. She didn't break her gaze, but inside the warrior felt extremely uncomfortable as she recalled a dead Amazon staked onto a tree. She knew that Gabrielle wouldn't understand, and prayed that Thiege didn't press the topic any further.

"Alright, enough!" Gabrielle interrupted, physically coming between the two and breaking the deadlock. "May we stay, or not?"

Thiege pulled away. She would save this for another day. Addressing Gabrielle, she said, "Very well, you may stay. I'm not overly fond of this _champion _you've chosen, but I shall respect Queen's privilege in this matter. As for the child, if it is a girl, you may stay as long as you wish, but if it is born a boy, you'll all have to leave."

Gabrielle replied, "The child is a girl."

"No one knows these things Gabrielle. This must be your first. Most amazons hope for girls their first time around, not wanting to give their children away. It's hard on them sometimes."

"This isn't an ordinary pregnancy. I told you who her father is. I've been shown things by the Fates, and I've already seen her."

Thiege sighed, "Very well, speak with Alteri. She shall appoint you a suitable hut. You'll be expected to learn the rules and regulations concerning this tribe, and that goes for both of you." Thiege eyed Xena, "Hostile action against any Amazon shall be treated as an act of war and shall be responded to with full force from the entire tribe."

Gabrielle groaned at the warlike attitude of the queen, even as Xena bit her tongue. The warrior understood exactly what Queen Thiege was getting at. Irritating the queen would only make matters worse. She had no wish for her deepest darkest secret to be shared with her bard. It was the one thing that she was most ashamed about, and the one thing that she knew that Gabrielle would never be able to forgive. It could change everything for them, and she couldn't risk losing Gabrielle love. No, for Gabrielle sake and her own, she would bite her tongue and toe the line.


	18. Friendly Duel

x

Friendly Duel

8

A Very Special Author's Note: No, I'm not doing a funny disclaimer today and no it's not because of what's in this chapter. I just need to say one thing to each and every one of you, the writers, and the readers. Our world, the Xena fan world is embattled and we've taken some blows, lost a few authors, and a few NBC executives are determined that nothing shall ever again come of the Xena Series. Fuck NBC.

You, and I, and everyone else who's on these writing sites, both on this website, and the special Xena Fanfiction website, we're the ones keeping this alive. It's you and I that are the lifeblood of this genre, the longer we hold together, the long our chosen fandom will continue on. To each of you, we must continue to read, to write, to review, make the youtube videos, ETC ETC, we must continue to do this because we're the ones keeping this fandom alive. You and Us, we are it, no one else, not NBC, not any one of those people, just us, the fans. Thank you for reading. ~The Mighty Lu Bu

And now the story.

8

Xena and Gabrielle were given a brief tour of the Amazon camp. It was no surprise to either of them that practically every aspect of the camp was about defense, combat, or training. It was as organized and efficiently laid out as any military camp. The huts were spaced in uniformed precision; exactly 10 feet apart and each with identical torches at their entrances.

Each hut seemed to be identical to the last; meticulously designed to such detail that one had to look close to see the differences. Xena raised an eyebrow, silently admiring such detail and planning. There was a time when she would have envied such a set up, but that was a long time ago. It was different now and she couldn't help but ask herself again if this was there right place for Gabrielle and the baby to be.

Their tour abruptly ended at the hut which Alteri explained was to be their new home. It was as bland and lifeless as any of the other dozens of huts they had passed. Alteri then excused herself, allowing Xena and Gabrielle a chance to explore their new home, which unfortunately turned out to be as lifeless on the inside as on the out.

A single bed took up much of the interior space, while a small table and two chairs adorned a corner. There was a plain chest for storage, and another table with a bowl for washing. The only other thing in the room was a small fireplace, which although small, was an ingenious design that allowed for the most amount of heat, while giving off little to no smoke.

Seeing how sparse the room was only seemed to set Gabrielle off. She threw her staff down in a fit of rage, suddenly shaking as tears threated to surface. Xena raised another eyebrow, the bard had done so well with Queen Thiege before, the sudden change in mood was unnerving. Xena signed and approached Gabrielle. She took the bard's hand into her own, which caused Gabrielle attention to shift. The bard caught herself getting lost in a pair of warm blue eyes.

"Gabrielle," Xena started before getting interrupted as the fire in Gabrielle's eyes suddenly reignited.

"That bitch. How dare she treat you like that? What gives her the right to inquire about our relationship?"

"She is the queen here, Gabrielle."

"I'd never do that, Xena, not to anyone."

Xena smiled, "That's what makes you a good queen. I'm not saying that she was right, but this is her village and we are guests here. We have to work with her."

Gabrielle groaned, "Yeah, I guess."

"Do you really have to guess? If this is going to work, we need to remember why we are here," Xena said, emphasizing her words by shifting a hand to Gabrielle's abdomen, and patting it gently.

Gabrielle let out a sigh, putting her own palm on top of Xena's, sandwiching it between herself and the child. She looked down and was quiet for a long moment before she caught Xena's eyes once again. "Xena, who is Cyane?"

Xena's smile suddenly faded, her eyes growing cold. "Someone I'd rather not talk about right now."

"Your past?"

"You could say that…" Xena trailed off. She turned away from the bard, seemingly starting to explore the room. She dumped her saddle bags on the bed, and then opened the trunk in the far corner. "You know, I think I could put a few hooks and pegs up on this wall. It would be good to hang my weapons and armor…"

Gabrielle frowned, not really listing to what Xena was saying. She knew that the warrior didn't want to talk about Cyane –that was clear enough. Something about that deeply bothered Xena. She was probably another part of Xena dark past, the part that the warrior didn't often talk about. Xena had retreated behind one of her walls, the one she hid behind where she was feeling guilty, and Gabrielle knew that pushing the topic would only push Xena away.

"Gabrielle?" Xena's words suddenly pulled the bard from her thoughts. "Are you even listening to me?"

"Ah, what? No sorry. It's been a long day; I guess I'm just tired."

Xena nodded, a slight frown appearing on her lips. "Maybe you should take a nap."

"Will you lay down with me? I don't want to be alone," Gabrielle asked.

"Sure," Xena answered, suddenly realizing that she didn't want to be alone either. A slight smirk appeared on her lips as she crossed back over to Gabrielle's side. She took the bard's hands in her own and guided her over to the bed. They lay down, Gabrielle resting her head on Xena shoulder, with Xena's arms wrapped tightly around her. Contented in Xena's embrace, Gabrielle felt Xena's soft lips caress her forehead as she slowly slipped into the realm of Morpheus. Xena wasn't long in joining her.

8

Gabrielle rolled avoiding a ball of fire. She was quickly back on her feet, only to dodge a bolt of lightning. She looked down, checking on the small child that she clutched to her chest. Then suddenly a hand reached out and seized the infant knocking Gabrielle to the ground.

Gabrielle tried to get to her feet as she shouted, "Don't kill my baby! Please Hera!"

Hera scowled at Gabrielle. "The Spawn of Hercules shall join its siblings!"

Gabrielle tried to run towards Hera, panicked as she saw the goddess preparing the dash the baby's head against a rock. Gabrielle's heart stopped as the baby was released from Hera's hands.

8

"Nooooooo!" Gabrielle screamed as she awoke drenched in sweat. She sat up, realizing that Xena was gone, and she was alone. Her hand instinctively went to her belly. She was safe. Her child was still safe. She fought back her tears as reality returned. She was safe in her hut, and her child hadn't been born yet, but deep down she knew that dream was too real. It was a reminder that even here in Anatolia, she wasn't truly safe.

"Why can't they just leave us alone?" Gabrielle cried. Never in a million years did she think that the gods would be so petty and cruel to go after a child, her child. The baby was innocent. Why didn't the Greek Gods see that? She cursed their names, and wanted to curse Hercules as well, but she couldn't. He couldn't be blamed. He didn't choose to be born. Just like her child, he was also an innocent. He didn't even choose to bring this child into the world. That was also a choice that the gods had forced upon them.

With all the heartache, pain, and worry that the child caused, however Gabrielle tried, she couldn't imagine her life with this child. The idea of being a mother, once a far off dream had now become a reality. It was a certainty to her, and one she was happy with, but at the same time intensely concerned for the life of her child, for it was in far greater danger than most children.

After a moment longer, she was able to regain her composure. Xena had somehow slipped out while she was sleeping. She needed the warrior now, more than ever. With a little effort Gabrielle managed to get ahold of herself, rolled out of bed, and took off in search of her tall dark warrior.

8

Xena avoided a well-aimed stab from a sword as she smashed her foot into the leg of the warrior before her. In the background, the Amazons were cheering them on. Xena was excited, unable to hide her smile, as she was now in the joy of battle. She dodged a right hook from the left handed Amazon. It wasn't every day the Warrior Princess fought a left handed warrior, and a good one at that. Alteri's small frame contributed to her agility as she leapt into the air with precision that few could obtain. Xena was impressed, she's only seen a handful, like Callisto and herself, who were able to perform such acrobatics.

Xena swiftly dodged another strike, but then suddenly grimaced in pain. She'd taken a scratch across her left arm. A few inches and it would have been gone.

Alteri laughed, taunting, "You're not afraid of a little skinning are ya?"

Not missing a beat, Xena flipped upward, surprising the Amazon and bearing down her sword. Xena made a single red mark across the shoulder of the Amazon. Smiling, the Warrior Princess answered, "No, are you?"

Alteri growled, clearly annoyed by Xena's cockiness. "We haven't even begun to fight."

Xena dropped low as Alteri's sword slashed harmlessly overhead. Xena then brought her sword up to block a downward strike. Locking swords the two warriors approached one another. Now they were so close they could smell each other's breath.

Xena smiled. "Watch this little girl," she taunted as she suddenly twisted, allowing Alteri's own momentum send her forward. Xena reached out, grabbing the Alteri's wrist. With a swift jerk, the sword was forced from the Amazon's grip and fell to the ground. Xena then spun the Amazon's arm forward and into her foot, causing the Amazon to follow the path of her sword, into the dirt. Xena leveled held her own sword to the Alteri's neck, her foot on her chest, pinning the Amazon to the ground.

"Do you yield?" Xena asked.

Alteri stubbornly waited. Xena narrowed her eyes, pushing her sword closer physically touching it to the Amazon's skin. After a tense moment, the Amazon gave a slight nod in consent. Xena smiled, and removing her sword, she extended her arm to assist Alteri back to her feet. "That was fun, we should do it again."

Alteri also smiled, affectionately grabbing Xena's shoulder. "It was, but next time… no skinning."

Xena shrugged, "You stared it."

Alteri's eyebrow shot up, but before she could retort. Thiege emerged from the hut behind them. The Amazon's sprung into sudden moment, quickly lining up in formation, and standing at attention. Xena found herself standing oddly out of place as Alteri moved in front of the formation. She turned to her queen, where she sharply gave her a single arm salute.

Xena attention was brought from the Amazon to Gabrielle, who caught out of the corner of her eye. The bard had emerged from their own hut, at almost the same moment Thiege had.

"Why are you bleeding?" Thiege demanded, spotting the cut across Alteri's arm.

Alteri stared straight ahead. She didn't make direct eye contact with the queen, as she answered, "My Queen. I challenged the Warrior Princess to a friendly duel. We skinned each other. It is a minor wound, my Queen."

Thiege stiffened, suddenly seemingly growing taller as she spoke. "Alteri, is she an Amazon?

Alteri's voice dropped, "No, my Queen."

"Does the code allow for friendly duels or training with those who are not a part of the tribe?"

Alteri's eyes didn't move, but the guilt in her voice was evident. "No, my Queen."

"I am disappointed, Alteri," the queen paused, allowing her words to sink in. "You know better. You may be my second in command, but I won't tolerate even you violating the code. All fighting with those outside our tribe is designated for defense only. Training is not to be conducted with those are not members of this tribe. You are dismissed. Go see the healer and get it treated."

Alteri saluted the Queen and then motioned onto the healer's tent. Thiege then took direct command of the tribe, after a few quick comments, the formation was dismissed. The Queen then turned her attention to Xena and Gabrielle. "Xena, it would be wise of you not to commence in any combat of any kind within my tribe. Is that understood?"

Xena bit her lip in annoyance, but nodded her head. She needed to respect the queen for Gabrielle's sake.

"Now, go to the healer and get that arm treated," the queen continued.

"It's only a scratch, Queen Thiege. Gabrielle is more than able to…"

Thiege cut her off commanding, "Now!"

Xena opened her mouth, but closed it as Gabrielle laid a restraining hand on her harm. "She's right, Xena. It won't hurt to that looked at."

After a tense moment, Xena nodded her consent. For Gabrielle sake, she wouldn't protest. She would tolerate this because she knew that this was the safest place. She inwardly rolled her eyes. What she wouldn't put herself through for her lover's benefit? But she also knew that something was going to have to change soon, or living here was going to become increasingly difficult for the both of them.


	19. Dark Secret

x

Dark Secret

It had been a difficult week for the both Xena and Gabrielle. The Amazons, although not totally friendly, had at least been respectful to Gabrielle. To Xena, however, she'd got nothing but a cold shoulder. It was apparent that Thiege had ordered her Amazons to limit their interactions with the warrior princess, and what little contact that was unavoidable always cautious and distant. The only acceptation to this was Alteri, who would show up to officially speak with Gabrielle, but always seemed to gravitate towards Xena.

Gabrielle chucked as she watched Xena arm wrestling the smaller Alteri. Being left-arm dominate, Alteri had naturally assumed she'd have an advantage over the right-handed warrior princess, but Xena was nothing if not surprising. Gabrielle knew better than anyone that Xena could do just about anything with her right as her left, and smiled as Alteri raised a single eyebrow in a Xena like manner. Xena was playing with the smaller Amazon, and Gabrielle knew it.

Xena left Alteri take the upper hand, almost letting her press to a win before she suddenly kicked her strength into high gear and slammed the Amazon's wrist to the table. Xena raised a teasing eyebrow, before she made a mark on a parchment. "Let's see, swords, Tic-Tac-Toe, arm wrestling, That's three for three. You know what that means don't you?" Xena smiled at Alteri playfully as she continued, "Xena wins again."

"Alright then, maybe later we can do some mud wrestling," Alteri challenged.

Xena chuckled, "Oh, you wanna play dirty now?"

Gabrielle snorted a laugh at the warrior's teasing innuendo.

Alteri shot Gabrielle a look, but wasn't going to back down and teased right back, "Yeah, if that's what it takes to top you." After an amused grunt from Xena, Alteri nodded at the warrior as she got up. She then turned to Gabrielle, "Thank you for inviting me into your hut, my Queen."

Gabrielle grimaced inwardly at the term. She didn't even like her own Amazon's addressing her by her title, but Thiege had insisted, so Gabrielle had politely relented. She smiled warmly at the Amazon, "Your welcome, Alteri."

Alteri nodded once more, and with a short bow took her leave. Once gone, Gabrielle approached Xena and wrapped a single arm around the warrior's waist. Resting her head on the Xena's shoulder she commented, "Alteri really likes you."

Xena smiled, bending to kiss the top of the bard's head. "I know. I don't think she'll give up until she finds something she can beat me at."

Gabrielle lowered her head taking up a frown on her face, "If we can only convince the rest of the tribe."

Xena lost her smile as well. She pulled away from the bard, walking across the room. "It's their queen that needs convincing." Xena turned back toward Gabrielle. "She is a very strong woman who is very passionate about her beliefs. For her, it's this code of hers that…"

"And that she thinks you did something," Gabrielle cut her off.

Xena stiffened, growing uncomfortable at the direction of the bard's tone, but was suddenly distracted by a knock on the door.

Gabrielle, who was closer to the door, opened it. Seeing Alteri she asked, "Did you for…"

Alteri shook her head, interrupting, "The Queen has summoned the both of you. It's important."

Xena wrinkled her brow at the unusual request. The queen had all but ignored her, even going out of her way to do so since they had arrived. "Why does she want to see me?"

Alteri shook her head, "I don't know… she said to bring both of you."

Xena groaned. She had no desire to see Thiege, but she needed to respect the requests of the queen of the tribe. She strapped her scabbard across her back and followed her bard out of the hut.

8

The pair stepped outside where Thiege was waiting. With a nod Thiege greeted them, "Ah Xena, Gabrielle, you've come."

Gabrielle returned her nod. "You asked for us. How can we help?"

"I'd like to ask your advice, both of yours," Thiege replied arrogantly.

Xena raised a curious eyebrow; she had not expected Thiege to ask her for advice. Her warrior's senses tingled, something extraordinary must be going on for Thiege to break her own code and seek out her advice. Despite her misgivings about how Thiege had been treating her, she was eager to do something useful. She shifted a little closer, ready to hear Thiege's request.

"As you know," the huge Amazon queen explained, "We live in a world of constant danger. We're not as well shielded from the threats around us as the Greek Amazons. Here we are very exposed. I wanted to ask your advice about various types of attacks."

Xena looked around. The queen had supplied no map of the village, or any particulars. "You need to be more specific. What types of attacks are you asking about? Who are you trying to defend against?"

Thiege's turned, her large body shadowing the warrior princess, "This and that really. For instance, what about a cavalry attack?"

Xena paused, looking around, "These trees would make it easy for you slaughter men on horseback. They'd have no chance."

Thiege put her hand upon her chin in a thoughtful gesture. "That would seem the case. What about massed infantry?"

"Again the woodlands are your best advantages, both by having your Amazons up in the trees, and down below in the pits, infantry are moving slower, so it's easier to create a trap for which the body of soldiers to enter, and then be killed," Xena answered.

Thiege smiled, "You know much about killing don't you Xena?"

Xena averted her eyes, "More than I'd ever want to."

"No doubt, Greek warriors, Anatolians, Centaurs… Amazons?"

Xena rolled her eyes; she knew what Thiege was trying to do. "My past is my past. I can't change it, but I have learned from it."

"Oh really?" Thiege's eyes lit up, almost in a challenge. "I did say I was concerned about attacks. How about a lone attacker -one with the speed, agility, and the overall skill of an Amazon? A warrior, who likes the Amazons, uses the trees as her ally in battle."

Xena tried to interrupt, "I am no…"

"I'm not done with my question! Way I see it, you'd know better than most because a woman who could… who could out Amazon the Amazons could teach us how to prevent such a move."

Gabrielle stared at both of them, not sure what was going on, but she didn't like it. She tried to speak but Thiege stopped her before the bard could get a word out, "This is tribal concern Gabrielle. That woman is a murderer of Amazons."

Gabrielle stared at Xena, but Xena refused to meet her eyes. "Xena, is it true?"

Xena shook her head, not wanting to answer, but knew that it was inevitable. "It was a long time ago. "

"There must have been some extraordinary circumstances." Gabrielle shook her head. "I don't believe it. You couldn't have…"

Xena looked up managing to catch Gabrielle eye. Her heart dropped as she saw the surprise mixed with sorrow her bard's eyes. "I killed Amazons…"

"Oh Xena," Gabrielle stared before being interrupted by Thiege.

"That's right Xena you did it, you killed them didn't you. You enjoyed it…"

Xena turned, her full fury aimed at the Amazon queen, "Yes once, but not anymore." She flexed her fists. "I'm not that same person anymore."

Thiege spoke triumphantly to the crowd, "This is why I tell you never trust someone who is not an Amazon. Male or female, they are never too trusted, or relied upon. They will betray you, like this one. They will pretend to befriend you and then kill you when least expect it."

Thiege turned back to Xena, "I want to avenge my sisters! You will fight me Xena, to the death right here in this circle. You shall fight me now!"

Gabrielle panicked and still in shock, tried to get between Xena and Thiege. "Wait! This is barbaric! We can just…"

"Barbaric, just like the way Xena slaughtered our Northern sisters," Thiege interrupted

"I do not want to fight you!" shouted the warrior princess.

"You will Xena, because if you don't, your bard will be cast from this tribe. She will be forced to live on her own and you will be executed. I have the right to challenge you. I have the right to avenge my sisters! I want to fight you, and you will do it. And you fight to your best, for if you don't your bard, which you so happily deceived, will be forced from this tribe and she'll have to fend for herself. Now, prepare yourself warrior!"

Xena stared at the still shocked Gabrielle who didn't know what to say at this turn of events. She then she turned her sorrowful blue eyes back to the hulking presence of the Amazon Queen Thiege. "Fine… Thiege, Queen of the Amazons, I will fight you. In order to protect Gabrielle, I will fight you."

Thiege smiled, the battle was on.


	20. The Immense Thiege

x

The Immense Theige

The Amazons gathered around as the two women faced off from one another. The audience began to tap their staffs in a sort of rhythmic ritual, enticing the fight to begin. Ignoring the audience, Xena removed her breast plate and handed it off to Alteri, purposely ignoring the bard's presence. She was afraid to meet those emerald-green eyes. She was afraid of the anger, the pain, and the disappointment that she knew would be reflected. Xena couldn't handle that now, she had to focus. She had to protect Gabrielle.

Gabrielle watched, in too much shock to interfere. She was still trying to digest what was going on and was hovering between anger and panic. For now, she watched and waited. She wasn't afraid for Xena, knew the warrior could handle herself. She was more afraid of what would happen when it was over. She wasn't sure if she would ever be able to look at Xena the same way again.

Xena watched as the massive six foot two Amazon stepped into the circle. The warrior followed, tipping her head slightly in acknowledgement to Thiege.

Thiege returned the gesture before her deep voice rattled out over the pounding of the crowd. "The fight remains in the circle. If you are knocked out of the circle you must return or you are disqualified."

Xena replied in a low growl, "Fine, get on with it."

"Prepare yourself, Warrior Princess," Thiege replied with a dark stare.

Thiege began walking towards Xena, who in turn began to circle the massive woman.. Xena had enough experience to know that Thiege's shear bulk was greatest advantage, but also her greatest weakness. The warrior had little chance in a straight on attack with this wall of a woman, but knew that she could use that to her advantage. Warriors like Thiege used their size and strength to try to intimate their opponents, but Xena knew better. Suddenly Xena ducked, missing a strike to the head that was thrown with such force it could have knocked her cold. Thiege's smirk disappeared as she spun around and lunged a second time, only to have Xena roll out of the way and kick her in the thigh.

Thiege groaned with the impact, but didn't let it faze her as she stepped towards Xena again. This time Xena rolled but Thiege grabbed her foot incepting the kick. The Amazon tried to twist Xena leg, her intention to knock Xena off her feet, but Xena had a counter to that too. The warrior managed to flip out of it, before returning a low with a kick which Thiege easily blocked.

As they begin to circle again, Thiege nodded, her voice taking on a taunting tone. "I recognize that move. I see you've fought my friend Melosa, she used to live among us, you know."

Xena answered with a sudden leap into the air. She kicked Thiege in the chest twice, sending Thiege stumbling back. "Why did she leave?" Xena asked as Thiege regained her footing.

"She and her sister Terreis were Greek. They didn't belong here," Thiege answered as she kicked out at Xena, who jumped back, blocking the kick. "Melosa and I were like sisters. We shared everything."

Thiege swung her large fist at the smaller Xena who barely managed to avoid the knockout blow.

"That doesn't explain why she left," Xena taunted.

"She was cast out by my mother for getting pregnant without the Queen's approval. Terries went with her," Thiege growled, realizing that Xena was asking questions in an attempt to distract her. Thiege charged at the shorter warrior, but Xena rolled out of the way avoiding potentially devastating blows.

"What happened to child?" Xena asked, making a move to grab Thiege's arm. She then leapt up to kick her in the face, but received a fist in the gut for her troubles. Xena gathered herself as her left arm clutched her abdomen.

"Stillborn," Thiege replied, with a satisfied grunt, pleased to see Xena in pain. "But enough with the questions. My turn! Tell me, why did you kill Amazons?"

Xena answered with a glare as Thiege walked a slow circle around her.

"Pathetic," Thiege spat. "I expected more of a challenge from you. But I suppose being the largest woman in the tribe has its advantages. I've learned how to deal with scrawny little girls like you. Now, answer my question."

Xena suddenly charged the bigger woman, but Thiege was quick to counter with swipe of her giant fists. Xena ducked, forced to roll around behind her. In a flash she was back on her feet and countered with a solid kick to the Amazon's back, sending the queen stumbling forward. Smirking, Xena watched her opponent struggle to keep from falling. "I was young, foolish, and power hungry," replied Xena

"That was an excuse to murder Amazons?"

"No, but it's the truth. Why did your mother do what she did to Melosa?"

Thiege swung at Xena who dove out of the way. Watching Xena regain her feet, she answered, "The code… it is forbidden to be with a male without permission."

"So the code killed the man she loved, separated her from her family, condemned her while she was pregnant to wonder the world, and pretty much ruined her life? Xena paused to dodge a surprisingly athletic kick from the massive Amazon, and then sarcastically added, "That's some code."

Xena managed to connect a fist to Thiege's jaw, and the jumped back, just avoiding another blow to the gut.

Thiege eyed Xena, taking a moment to rub her jaw as they circled once again. "The code has served us for centuries. Protected us from those who would seek to use or destroy us. Yes, the code isn't perfect, but it's all we have. You however, you have no respect for the code. You murdered our sisters!"

"You're wrong," Xena argued. "I too, live by a code. I am a warrior, just like you. But like you're code, I am also not perfect. I've made mistakes, too many to count." Xena suddenly jumped back, narrowly missing a kick.

"Just like the day that you walked into my village," Thiege roared, pressing against Xena, nearly forcing her out of the circle.

Xena managed to twist around, ending up closer to the center of the circle. "What happened with your sisters is something I've deeply regretted for a long time. I changed my life trying to make up for it, and will continue to do everything in my power to continue to do so."

Thiege paused for a moment, staring at the dark haired warrior, "You wish to make up for it?"

"I'm not that woman anymore. I live by a different code now."

Thiege felt the passion in the warrior's speech, she didn't want to believe it, but she felt a true sincerity in Xena words. Making her decisions, Thiege nodded, "I'll give you this. If you can take me off my feet and make me land on my back, I'll suspend your sentence and continue to allow the two of you to live here."

Xena agreed with a nod of her own, as Thiege struck at her with a large fist. Xena then twisted around, kicking Thiege in the side. Thiege just laughed, "Is that all you've got, Warrior Princess!"

Xena smirked, "You haven't seen anything yet!" With the sudden shriek of her war cry, Xena leapt into the air, landing on the larger woman with her legs wrapped around the massive neck of her opponent. She twisted, strangling the Amazon with her thighs while simultaneously landing a series of punches at Thiege's head.

With a bit of difficultly, Thiege managed to grab Xena's body, and using her brute strength, succeeded in throwing Xena back to the ground, causing her to land hard on her ass.

Xena quickly got up as she shook her left hand. She also watched Thiege stagger for a moment before she settled herself. Not wasting time, Xena shouted once more as she leapt into the air, and aimed a drop kick at Thiege. The Amazon ducked, turning as Xena landed behind her. Xena barely had time to dodge a massive fist from Thiege, but quickly retaliated with a kick to the upper thigh. Twice more she kicked, each time hitting her mark. Thiege switched into a defensive mode, taking a brief moment to hobble to the side of the circle.

Xena could tell that the head shots where had taken their tool. Thiege was clearly stunned, seemingly having trouble with her reflexes and stumbled a bit. Taking advantage of the situation, Xena decided it was time to end it. She charged at the Amazon Queen, running up her chest, and kicking her in the head. Thiege fell to her knees as Xena executed a low roundhouse to the Queen's gut.

Thiege fell to the ground, but Xena found herself cursing, for the massive Amazon had fallen forward, and not on her back. It wasn't over yet. Xena grabbed the massive woman and tried to turn her over but it proved difficult as Xena was only managed to get her on to her side.

Xena geared up for another push, but suddenly Thiege recovered enough to struggle. Xena received a massive fist to the face, which caused her to fall back a few steps. The massive Queen was barely conscious, but she was still able to pack a wallop. Xena stumbled for a moment, falling back onto her backside, her own eyes blurring, her head humming with pain. Xena moved to get up again, but then realized that the force of the last blow as turned the Queen over. Theige was now flat on her back, and out cold.

Xena blinked, not sure she believed what her eyes were telling her. She felt a wave of dizziness rush over her, her ears still humming from the blow. She couldn't tell if the crowd was silent, or if the humming was just over powering them. She managed to get to her feel, but only managed for a second before her knees turned inward, and she fell back to the ground, and was as unconscious as her opponent.

It was only moments before Xena opened her eyes once again. She couldn't help a small smile as she was met with the bright green eyes of her bard. With the bards help, Xena made it to her feet.

Xena couldn't help but notice that Thiege had also regained consciousness. The massive queen was still on the ground, groaning in pain. Xena made her way to the Queen's side, as the other Amazon's parted for her.

Thiege looked up at her, wiping the blood from her nose away with the back of her hand. "You moved me."

"I know, I saw it," Xena replied dryly. She then offered her hand to the fallen Queen, offering to help her back to her feet.

Thiege accepted with a nod of thanks and then asked, "How much does Gabrielle mean to you?"

"Gabrielle is my whole world. I'd give everything for her, even my life," Xena returned without missing a beat.

Thiege paused then she turned to the crowd. "Xena has admitted to crimes and has sought a means to correct them. Our code is sometimes brutal and unforgiving, but we are human, aren't we? From this day forth, I declare that her past, is just that, and the women that you see here today is not the same as the one that killed our sisters. Xena, from this day forth, you are now friend of the Western Anatolian Amazon Nation."

Xena paused; she risked a glance at Gabrielle. The bard looked distant, and Xena new that she and Gabrielle were in for a long talk, but deep down Xena breathed a sigh of relief for she knew that even if Gabrielle never wanted to see her again, she'd be safe her among these Amazons.

Xena attention was then brought back to Thiege. "Xena, what I did was wrong. I shouldn't have done what I did bringing up your past in such a manner." The Amazon extended her arm inviting the warrior to grasp it.

Xena took the offered arm, linking with the Queen in a warrior's shake, but narrowed her eyes at the Queen. "I would have preferred to handle this differently. But like you said, the past is the past. Let us move on."

Thiege nodded, "Indeed."


	21. To Forget the Deeds of Evil

x

To Forget the Deed of Evil

After the battle, Xena quietly followed Gabrielle back to their hut. Gabrielle knew Xena was there, but purposely kept her back to the warrior. She wasn't ready to face her yet.

"Gabrielle…" Xena called softly.

The bard shook her head, but didn't respond. She continued into the hut, moving across the room to the water pitcher and bowl.

Xena watched her for a moment, letting her splash some cool water on her face, before she tried again. "Gabrielle…" Xena started, reaching out and putting her hand on the bard's shoulder.

"Gabrielle what?" the bard snapped, suddenly turning around to face Xena. "Gabrielle, did you know I killed Amazons? Gabrielle, did you know I murdered your Amazon sisters? Gee, I'm sorry, Gabrielle. I didn't tell you that did I? How silly of me."

Xena shook her head, "Look I'm…"

"No you look," Gabrielle returned, poking the warrior in the chest. "I thought by now we could trust each other. I know there are things you haven't told me, but maybe, just maybe that should have been one of them. Don't ya think?"

Xena pulled back, "I'm sorry…"

Gabrielle's eyes narrowed and she forced herself to look away. It was too painful to look at the warrior. She began to turn away once more, but out of the corner of her eye she saw Xena's hand. The warrior was cradling it with her other hand, and rubbing it gently. The hand was swelling, but instead of tending to it, the warrior was more concerned with the bard's emotional pain.

"Xena," Gabrielle relented in a sigh, "Is it broken?"

Xena looked at the hand, as if she didn't notice that she'd been babying it. She winced as she tried to flex her finger. "Not completely. Probably sprained, but could be a fracture."

"Oh Xena, come here…"

Xena approached Gabrielle, taking a seat on the edge of the bed, as the bard directed. Gabrielle said nothing as she examined the hand carefully, and then began wrapping it with a bandage. After an eternity of silence the bard finally spoke. "Listen Xena, I try give you space with your past. I try not to judge you, and remember that you are not the same person you were all those years ago… but… when it comes to the Amazons, it's different. It's something I needed to know, something I should have known."

"Don't you see? That's why. I couldn't tell you…" Xena paused, looking down. "I was afraid," she continued in a whisper. "What if that was the act that you couldn't see past? What if you left me? What if you were ashamed of me? I just couldn't take that risk."

Gabrielle sighed, having a hard time holding onto that last bit of anger. "Truth be told Xena, I don't know what to think. Yes, you killed Amazons, and the very knowledge of that disgusts me. To think about it is just something I don't want to do, but if only you'd talked to me about it. It just makes me wonder how many more of these walls of yours am I going to have to break down. How many more times must I get hurt because you don't tell me something like this?"

Xena shook her head, still looking downward, "I was trying not to hurt you…"

"Well, you did a wonderful job of that didn't you?" Gabrielle chastised, the tone in her voice making Xena wince. "Damn it Xena, what's more painful, hearing it from your lips in private, or seeing it rubbed in my face in front of the whole tribe? Theige may have said the words, but you put me there Xena…" Gabrielle finished wrapping the hand as she sat opposite of Xena.

Xena was afraid to meet her eyes, but after a long moment, the pressure got to her and she looked up, finding relief a sea of emerald green.

"So, are you going to tell me about it, or are you going to keep the rest from me?" Gabrielle pressed.

Xena swallowed, silently building up her internal courage. After another long moment she finally sighed, relenting to the fates, and began her tale. "It was a long time ago. I was helping a dark shamaness named Alti. She promised me great power, and that I would become Destroyer of Nations. You see, with Caesar, his ally, his true power was always that he knew his destiny, and I thought that is what Alti offered me. She could give me a destiny of my own, but not just any destiny, a destiny that would assure my victory over Caesar and everyone else. I was so blind back then, and I didn't understand. I made so many mistakes…"

Gabrielle felt the last of her anger dissipate as she saw a single tear emerge from Xena's right eye. "And what happened?"

"I killed them. I staked the bodies of all the leaders of the Northern Amazons to trees, and by killing the leaders, I effectively killed the tribe. Oh Gabrielle, you don't know what a burden it is to bear this. It's… my worst and most unforgivable atrocity."

"Was this Alti right, was this your destiny?"

"No… it was more than just destiny, it was greed. She'd tapped into the very heart of darkness and had learned to harness great power from it. She offered me that, and I wanted it. I wanted it so bad."

Gabrielle tried to reason with it, now that she'd heard the details; she was overwhelmed by it all. "Maybe… you were coerced, or controlled…"

"No Gabrielle," Xena interrupted with a grunt of disgust. "I killed them out of my own free will. I just left them there..."

"By the gods, Xena." Gabrielle paused for a moment, truly stunned by Xena blatant confession. "It's so… by the gods… it's just…"

Xena couldn't stand it any longer. Gabrielle was so disgusted with her she couldn't even form a complete sentence. She quickly stood, gathered her sword and chakram and started to head for the door. She knew Gabrielle didn't want her, better to leave her here… safe.

"Xena? Wait! Where are you going?"

"Away, so I can't hurt you anymore. It's better this way."

Gabrielle stood up, "No, you can't go. Please."

Xena turned around in shock, "Why?"

Gabrielle locked eyes with the warrior. She saw the pain there, the regret, and the rejection. "Xena, please. I admit that I'm hurt and angry that that you didn't tell me. And I'll admit that it really bothers me, that you would do such a thing. It's so dark and so beyond anything I could have imagined, but please… you can't leave."

Xena felt ashamed. Gabrielle's words hurt, but she was also confused. "But…why? It would be better for everyone if I just left."

"Don't you see, Xena? That would hurt me more than anything else. We can deal with this. I can deal with it. I can learn to accept that it's part of your past. What I can't do is live without you."

"But…"

"No buts, Xena, you're going to stay with me and we're going to get through this. Besides, who would help raise my daughter?"

"You still want me in your life?"

"I never wanted you out of it."

Xena thought she could fall over, and the bard on instinct took the larger warrior into arms, as if to help her stand, "Xena… as bad as that part of your past is, it's still your past, and I know from looking into your eyes, and by seeing what you've done in the last couple years, you are a changed woman, and that's what matters to me most."

The green met the blue, and for a moment, each studied the other.

Finally Xena broke the silence, "I love you Gabrielle."

Gabrielle managed a smile, "And I love you to… but you're not off the hook just yet." Both of Xena's eyebrows shot up, but before she could respond, Gabrielle continued, "Now that you've come out with it, I don't want you beating yourself up over all of this. I want you to put this behind you. You've learned your lesson, no need to dwell on it, and if any Amazon gives you trouble for it, they'll hear from me about it."

"You don't have to do that Gabrielle…"

"Yes I do. You're the person I've chosen to spend the rest of my life with, and I'm not going to tolerate any Amazon giving you trouble for your past when I've accepted it. Not so long as I still hold the title of queen."

The bard then drew Xena closer, letting their lips mingle in a long delicate kiss. When they pulled apart, Gabrielle met the warrior's gaze with narrowed eyes, catching Xena off guard. "And I meant ever word of that," she scolded. "I won't tolerate any one in this village giving you a hard time about your past, and that includes yourself… my big dumb warrior."

Xena shot up a single eyebrow, her eyes suddenly sparkling with mischief. "Oh so now I'm big and dumb?"

"Well I didn't quite mean it like that…" Gabrielle tried to explain, realizing that she was now in trouble as Xena took a purposeful step toward her. "Xena, what are you doing?" Gabrielle asked, taking a nervous step back.

Xena only smirked, taking another step, causing Gabrielle to bump into the bed, and then fall back onto it as Xena pressed her even further.

"Care to rephrase that, my queen?" Xena prompted, putting her hands on her hips, and standing over the bard's prone form.

Gabrielle smiled; the warrior's mischief was contagious. It was the first time in days that she's seen her Xena, the one that she loved, truly be herself. Gabrielle rolled her eyes back, pretending to think about her answer before stating a confidant, "No."

No soon had the word exited her mouth the Xena pounced on her, attacking various sensitive spots with willing fingers, and causing the bard to shriek with laughter. "Alright, alright, I give," Gabrielle finally relented.

Xena pulled back, rolling over on her side, one hand propping up her head. She raised that eyebrow, giving Gabrielle the signal that she was waiting.

"You're not big, you're just right," Gabrielle leaned over, kissing Xena on the end of her nose, "and you're not dumb," Gabrielle paused kissing Xena's cheek, "you are the smartest, most talented, and sexiest woman I've ever met," Gabrielle finished her lips meeting Xena's once again.

When they came up for air, Xena smiled. "Now that was so much better."

Gabrielle nodded, her lip twitching with another smile. "You know, it's been a few days since you promised to go return and help Joxer get settled in."

"What's another week?" Xena replied with an eyebrow and a similar lip twitch.


	22. The Change That is Coming

x

The Change That is Coming

The next six and a half months flew by as Xena and Gabrielle, now accepted into the tribe, settled in and began to build a new life for Gabrielle and the rapidly approaching birth. Now entering the 9th month of her pregnancy Gabrielle was awoken by a knock on the door to her hut. With a groan, she took a moment to rub the sleep out of her eyes before rolling herself out of bed. Sleep wasn't something she was getting a lot of lately, and be woken up after being so deeply asleep was irritating.

With a bit of a grumble, Gabrielle waddled her way towards the wooden door and opened it meeting the face of Alteri.

Alteri ignored the obvious irritation and smiled as she commented, "It's almost time isn't it?"

Gabrielle looked at her disdainfully; clearly this woman had no idea. She was beyond ready, and wished her daughter would just hurry up and show up. "A couple weeks maybe, hopefully," the bard answered with a sigh as she absently rubbed her belly. She then looked past Alteri and into the late winter sky. The worst of the cold had already passed; her new daughter would be a spring baby.

Bringing her attention back to Alteri, Gabrielle raised a single eyebrow in a very Xena like gesture, asking "Was there something you needed? Or did you just think it would be fun to wake me up out of a best sleep I've gotten in over a week?"

"Ah," Alteri stumbled, rubbing the back of her neck nervously with her hand. "Actually, I was looking for Xena."

"Why don't you try the practice fields? She's probably beating the feathers outta some poor soul."

"Yeah," Alteri grinned, "She's whooped my ass a few times, but I'll get her next time."

Gabrielle just looked at her straight faced. She was not in a humorous mood. Alteri decided a quick change in topic was her best defense. "Um, yeah. Well I'm sorry to bother you. I'll go check the fields."

"Wait," Gabrielle sighed reluctantly. "Since I'm awake I'll go with you. Besides it's hot in here. I think a walk in the cool air will do me some good."

Gabrielle took off in a speedy waddle as her hand was placed firmly on her back to help push herself forward.

As the bard walked, her mind drifted t the events of the last few months. It had been nearly seven months since Xena and Gabrielle had arrived, and things had slowly changed in the camp. The Amazons were not quite as stringent as they used to be, and Gabrielle and Xena had worked on Thiege in an attempt to get her to lighten up. Thiege, to her benefit, had nothing but respect for Xena ever since the Warrior Princess had defeated her in battle. This respect had gone a long way, so she often listened to Xena as well as Gabrielle when either of them had a word of input.

At Gabrielle's urging Queen Thiege now taught a class of children once a week about Amazon honor and history. The bard had argued that it was best for the children to get to know their queen, in order to see both her strength and her humanity. After all, as Gabrielle emphasized, the queen was the heart of the tribe, and so the best way to lead was by example. Due to the Gabrielle effect, Thiege had become much more personable, and was now often sighted among her people instead of over them.

Bringing her mind back to the present, Gabrielle spotted Thiege doing just that; she was speaking with one of the instructors as they looked over a class of teenage girls. The sight made the bard smile slightly. The fear that Thiege had once conveyed had been replaced with a solemn respect. Gabrielle knew that this was a good thing. Turning her attention away from the queen, she scanned over the field, looking for her missing lover.

8

Xena twisted as she blocked a strike from in front of her, then she rolled backwards dodging a kick in the process. The pair of Amazons were trying hard to get one up on Xena, but weren't getting very far. Xena grabbed the wrist of one of the Amazons as she thrust forward, turning the Amazon's momentum against her, as Xena easily dispatched the attacker face first into the ground.

The other warrior attacked but Xena blocked the blows with lightning speed. Xena met each hand with her one of own as the Amazon frustration escalated, making her try even harder. Xena suddenly shouted her war cry as the Amazon stepped back from Xena in fear. The dark haired warrior charged at the woman and did a back flip, kicking her in the chest and sending the woman flying backwards.

Xena turned around to meet the first woman with a fist, abruptly ending the attempted charge at her. The Amazon fell to the ground with her sister; both lying in pain. Xena smirked as she extended a hand to each and assisted them off the ground.

With the break in the spar, Xena looked up and noticed Gabrielle waddling from side to side as she may her way to her side. Xena quickly crossed the distance, a look of concern on her face. "Is everything ok? You shouldn't be out here; it's too cold for you…"

Gabrielle narrowed her eyes. She wasn't cold, in fact just the opposite. "Yes, I know it's cold, but I was looking for you."

"Why?" Xena asked. "Are you sure you are ok?"

Gabrielle groaned, "Do I need a reason? I just wanted to see you."

Xena smiled as she carefully hugged the bard. Xena knew that Gabrielle's emotions where playing heavily right now and Xena was doing her best to support her bard, but there was a reason why she was spending so much time at the fields; bashing Amazons was better than risking the bard's wrath. Xena was looking forward this pregnancy to be over, not only for reasons of keeping her own hide intact, but the idea of having a little girl around her made her think of Solan. If they could sort things out, if it was ever safe they would try to be together as well. With a subtle shake of her head, Xena pushed the thought aside, for she knew that it could never be.

When Xena released Gabrielle, she could tell that her mood had improved considerably. Sometimes Xena got lucky.

Alteri cleared her throat, gaining both Gabrielle and Xena's attention. "Sorry to interpret, but there is a man here looking for Xena. He says he has urgent news for you. We thought we should ask before we executed him," the amazon added with a wink.

"Ah, that'll be Joxer," Xena commented. "Don't kill him yet, I want to see what he has to say first," Xena dead panned.

"Xena!" Gabrielle scolded, not so playfully backhanding the warrior in the stomach.

Xena grimaced, not in pain, but knowing that she just darkened the bard's mood once again. "Where are they holding him?" she addressed Alteri.

"In the main square, outside of the queen's hut."

"Great. Do me a favor and make sure Gabrielle gets back safely," Xena directed. Not waiting for answer from the bard or the Amazon, she planted a quick peck on the bard's on the cheek and breaking out in job back toward the heart of the village.

8

"Hey, stop that," Joxer reproached one of his young guards as she poked his amour plated chest with the butt of her spear.

"What is that anyways?" the other guard asked, ignoring Joxer. "It looks like something you'd use to cook with, not armor."

"That's got to be the silliest looking helmet I've ever seen…" the first guard started before abruptly coming at attention when she spotted Xena approaching.

The second guard quickly followed suit, both of them saluting Xena as she came to a stop. Xena regarded both of them with a nod. "At ease, ladies."

"Thank the gods, Xena," Joxer exclaimed. "I was beginning to worry."

"I thought I told you never to come to the village," Xena scolded. "I told you this would happen."

"Think you can untie me, Xena? I think I have rope burn!"

"Nope, news first. I just might let the girls here have a little fun with you if you are wasting my time," Xena teased.

Joxer groaned, not returning the jest. "You need to come back with me to the town, it's important."

Xena frowned. She didn't like the tone of Joxer's voice, something important had to be going on. "Alright Joxer," she agreed, quickly cut the ropes, and freeing his hands. "Tell me what's so important."

Joxer, opened his mouth to speak, but was suddenly distracted by Gabrielle who was waddling fast in their direction, with Alteri hot on her heels. "Gabby! You're... you're... you've gotten so bbbb… "

Joxer's statement was cut off as Xena clamped a hand over his mouth. "Don't," the warrior threatened.

Gabrielle continued to waddle forward, brushing past Xena and enveloping Joxer in a crushing embrace. "Joxer! It's so good to see you. How have you been?"

Joxer's eyes bugged out from the pressure of the hug as he looked at Xena who shrugged unreassuringly, and mouthed, "Just go with it."

"Doing good, Gabby," Joxer replied, relieved to be released from the embrace. "You're looking…. beautiful, as ever."

"Ah, Joxer, you're so sweet. What brings you to the village?"

"I ah, I need Xena to come back to the town with me. There is something I need to show her," Joxer answered cryptically.

Xena took a step closer to the bard. "I'll be back as soon as I can."

Gabrielle as she groaned, "Oh I suppose." Then turning to Joxer, her tone suddenly went icy. "Damn it, Joxer, you better hurry back with my warrior princess," she threatened poking Joxer on his strainer-covered chest.

With a dismissive gesture from Gabrielle, Xena planted another quick kiss on the bard's cheek. She then grabbed the half-stunned Joxer, and started to pull him away. "Trust me," she mumbled loud enough for only Joxer to hear. "Let's get out of here before she changes her mind."

8

Hera smirked as she looked down at her temple from above. Ares walked in with a scowl on his face but he controlled his emotions as he said, "Mother, what are you doing?"

"You should look at this, Son. I have Gabrielle's family. The perfect bait to bring Gabrielle back into Greece."

Ares shook his head, "This isn't right."

Hera glared at the God of War. "You have no room to judge me. You've done worse."

"My men may have perhaps, but not me. This is wrong, Mother."

"You've taken hostages before," Hera shot back with a scowl.

"Soldiers. Political prisoners. In war, Mother, not like this, not innocents."

Hera brushed off Ares' explanation with a dismissive wave of her hand. "You know nothing. Be quiet and leave me. I don't want to hear your inane prattle."

Ares growled as he stepped out, he had better things to worry about.


	23. Wounded Embrace

x

Wounded Embrace

I used to write funny disclaimers, until I took an arrow in the knee.

Since speed was essential, Xena begrudgingly allowed Joxer to ride behind her on Argo. She didn't like the idea of him being so close, or how tight he was gripping her around the waist, but it was the fastest way, since they could talk as they traveled.

Once clear of the village, Xena asked, "Alright, Joxer, what's going on?"

Joxer gritted his teeth, hanging on to the warrior for dear life and trying not to fall off of Argo's rump. "Gabrielle's father showed up."

Xena almost stopped the horse in her steps at the surprising statement. "Why is he here?"

"He's hurt, badly," Joxer sighed regretfully. "You need to see it for yourself. He said the followers of Hera were responsible. He told me to summon you."

Xena clenched her teeth; Hera was aiming low in her efforts to get at Gabrielle. Then with a tap of her boot, Xena shot Argo into high gear. She needed to get the village immediately.

8

Soon after Xena arrived in the village, she and Joxer quickly dismounted near the small house in which Joxer had been living in. Without further hesitation, Xena rushed into the hut, ignoring Joxer and the warning that he tried to call out to her. Ducking into the hut, she let her eyes adjust to the dim light, taking in the familiar form of Herodotus. He was lying on a cot, a local healer bent over him and attending to a bandage wrapped around his head. As she got closer, he shifted and she was able to see that the bandage was covering his left eye.

Suddenly aware of her presence, the healer stood up, "I'm sorry Ma'am. He's not receiving visitors."

Before Xena could reply Herodotus cut her off. In strained voice he managed, "She's the one I came to see."

The healer paused, "You need to save your strength."

Herodotus narrowed his uncovered eye at the man. "I need you to get out my way and let me talk to Xena."

"Fine, I'm only a healer, what would I know?" the healer relented with a sigh. "I'll be outside."

Herodotus then turned his glare towards Xena. "Have you taught my daughter to hate me to the point that she wouldn't see her own blinded father, sending you in her stead?"

Xena dodged the obvious shot; she knew all too well that Herodotus wasn't happy with Gabrielle's choice to follow her, but had long ago given up arguing with the older man about it. "Gabrielle doesn't know. We thought it best not to worry her until we had more information. Tell me what happened."

Herodotus grunted in annoyance, but was also past the old argument, that was just a topic that he and the Warrior Princess would never agree on. Letting the hard feeling dissipate, he realized it was best just to get to the point and proceed with the story. "A little of a week ago, I was tending to my day to day business, when a group of men came into town, headed by a man wearing the priest-robes of Hera. I kept my family close as I suspected that they weren't good people. However, later that night, while we slept they broke down our door and swarmed the house.

"They grabbed Lila, Hecuba, and myself and bound and gagged us. We were then carried away into the night. Several hours we arrived at a makeshift altar where we were forced down to our knees. Their cowardly leader bowed before the altar and made supplication to Hera.

"I then had the shock of my life, when the queen of the gods, herself appeared. It was the scariest thing I've ever witnessed -her disembodied violet eyes, staring down at us in distain. I was hoping that perhaps she would punish her priest for harming us. We've never done anything but her faithful to her, but she was clearly angered by our presence. She ordered me to my feet, a priest at each of my arms, not giving me the chance to help my family, or to flee.

Her eyes bore into me as she said, 'Foul cattle of Potidaea, parent of Gabrielle. You will go to Anatolia and find Gabrielle, you will tell her that if her baby is not born in Greece, that her family will die for it. Furthermore, you make sure Xena knows I will kill ten children in Greece every day after the birth that Gabrielle has not returned. Do you understand?' I was so terrified I was shaking, but I was also terribly confused by the news. Why didn't Gabrielle write to us? Why didn't you send word?"

Xena wasn't sure how to respond. Sorry didn't seem like enough, but they had consciously decided not to let anyone know about the pregnancy. The fewer people involved, the less likely that someone that cared about would be hurt. Neither she nor Gabrielle even considered that Hera would stoop so low to go after Gabrielle's family. Xena bit her tongue for she knew now her error. She took a step forward, "I know that sorry isn't enough, but we were trying to protect you and your family by not telling you. I know it's hard, but please, tell me what else happened."

Herodotus glared at her for a moment, but seeing the sincerity on her face he was forced to relent, and gave her a slight nod of understanding. "I tried to argue with her. Tell her this was a mistake, for I knew that Gabrielle would have told us, but it only angered her further. Those violet eyes," Herodotus paused as an involuntary tremor washed over him, "Those eyes… she was angry. One of the men holding me punched me right in the gut. I as grunted and bent from the pain the other hit me across my temple. I was dizzy and disoriented, but I remember her next words. She told me that Gabrielle was pregnant, and if I didn't do her bidding she'd kill Lila. I had no choice by to submit. She told me that I had to tell you what I've told you now."

She knew that Hera had her number, and they were trapped. She felt her hands forming into fists, the anger at the injustice of it all, and the pain that Gabrielle's family had gone through, it was unfathomable.

"Hera then told the men to put me on a ship headed toward Anatolia. Almost as an afterthought he directed them to make sure Xena knows that she was serious. I had no idea what was happening as they pulled me away from my family. They beat me. Broke my arm and several ribs. And did this," the older man grunted in anger, pointing at the bandaged eye.

"Is it…." Xena stared.

"Gone," Herodotus interrupted. "Took a blade and cut it out."

"I'm sorry."

"A little late for sorry," Herodotus spat.

"Is there anything I can do?" Xena asked, not knowing what else to day. She was at a loss for words. With all her skills and healer abilities, there was nothing she could do to help him.

"Tell me why. What's so special about this child, and why does the queen of the gods want to hurt it?"

"The child… The father is Hercules."

"What? The son of Zeus? The one that…" his words trailed off as he remembered the stories of Hercules and how Hera hated him so.

Herodotus seemed to be in total shock before another thought occurred to him. "I can't believe that Hercules is my son in law…"

"Not exactly" Xena interrupted. Getting a glare from Herodotus, she quickly added, "It's complicated."

Frustration welled up inside Herodotus. "She should have written. She should have told us. My family was in danger. I deserved to know that my family was in danger!"

"What about Gabrielle? She is part of your family too, and your new grandchild. What of the baby? Don't you realize Gabrielle was just trying to protect her child, trying to keep her out of Hera's grasp?"

Herodotus calmed down, the truth of Xena's words ringing in his ears. "I'm sorry. I'm worried about Lila and my wife. I wouldn't have wanted Gabrielle to endanger herself to… and now I see that it's going to happen anyway. Listen Xena, we haven't always seen eye to eye, but all I really wanted all along was for both my daughters to be safe, but now it seems so..."

"I know it looks hopeless, but I give you my word, I will do everything in my power to save your family, your whole family."

"Xena..." the older man said, and then stopped.

"Yes?" Xena prompted.

"When you see her, tell her how much I love her and how much I missed her. Tell her that I want to see my grandchild when it's born."

"Of course. Rest now. You need time."

Herodotus gave Xena a slight nod, laying his head down on the pillow. Xena returned the nod, before turning and leaving the small house. Her steps were fast and angry as she left the house and found Joxer, still standing next to Argo.

She was clearly disturbed. She was going to be walking into a trap, and she was going to have to take a pregnant Gabrielle into it as well. This was no time for Gabrielle to be traveling, but Hera wasn't giving them any choice. It was quite possible that Gabrielle would give birth before they were able to rescue her family. It's was the worst possible scenario, and it was all just for the so they could be target practice for the gods.

"What are you going to do?" Joxer asked, bringing Xena away from her thoughts.

Xena paused, as if she still was coming up the answer, then finally the blue eyes asserted themselves. "First, I've gotta get Gabrielle. Then tonight we go back to Greece. Joxer, I need you to stay here and take care of Herodotus."

A single voice suddenly made a noise inside the head of Joxer. The warrior wannabe wasn't sure if it was his own thoughts or not, but one thing was clear, that voice pressured him with all its might to insist that Joxer would go with them to Greece. "Xena, I want to come with you guys. You two are like my family."

"No, it's too dangerous."

The voice wouldn't let up inside Joxer's head; he just couldn't let this go. "No! You have to let me come with you. I just have this feeling that I need to be with you. Please Xena."

Xena was in no mood to argue. She bowed her head in submission, shaking it slightly. "Fine, be ready tonight, we'll be leaving by sunset."

Joxer nodded, no longer being haunted by the strange voice. He seemed to think that coming along was his idea and he thought nothing of the last minute or so. He then watched as Xena left on Argo, before he went to packing his supplies.


	24. Heading Home

x

Heading Home

Xena wasted no time returning to Amazon territory. She knew that every hour they delayed could result in more people getting hurt or even killed. She's already sent Joxer to the nearest port to secure passage on a ship for Athens, telling him that she and Gabrielle would meet him as soon as they could.

When she finally arrived at the village, Alteri was the first to greet her. The Amazon instantly saw the serious look on the warrior's face. "Xena, what happened? Are you ok?"

Xena quickly dismounted Argo. "Do me a favor and water her? Also please inform the Queen that Gabrielle and I are leaving tonight. There is an emergency in Greece, and we have no choice."

Alteri nodded, taking Argo's reigns. She whistled to a passing Amazon, and handed off the horse before turning and running off toward the Queen's hut.

Xena headed directly to her own hut. Opening the door she saw that Gabrielle was sleeping. She approached the bed, sitting on the edge and gently shook the bard's shoulder.

The bard protested, groaning before she opened her eyes, but once she did, she frowned at the serious expression on Xena's face. "You're back. And I don't like that look, what's going on?"

Xena paused, mentally weighing the best way to inform Gabrielle of her news. She took deep breath, deciding that the time constraints didn't really allow her the luxury of being gentle with her words. "I'm sorry Gabrielle, but I have bad news." She paused for a moment, letting the bard prepare herself before continuing, "Hera is demanding that you return to Greece. She has your family and if we do not comply before your child is born, she will kill them."

Gabrielle would have jumped to her feet if she could. "What? We've got to go now!"

"Whoa, slow down, you do realize we are deliberately walking into a trap?"

"Of course, Xena, but what choice do we have? It's my family…"

"I know, and I agree," Xena interjected. "I have more bad news. Your father's in the village. He's been hurt. That's how I found out about Hera; she sent here to tell us."

Gabrielle pulled back, her mind feeling reeling from the additional news. "My father?" She paused not wanting to know, but needing to. "How bad is he hurt?"

Xena reached out, cupping the bard's shoulder. "He'll live, but he's in bad shape. He's going to have a long recovery."

"How bad is it Xena? I want to see him."

"I don't know if that's a good idea…"

"Xena," Gabrielle warned. "How bad?"

"Gabrielle, I'm sorry. Hera's men, they beat him pretty badly. He'll heal, in time, but the worse of is… they cut out one of his eyes."

Gabrielle gasped, angry tears suddenly pooling in her eyes. She swallowed fighting the urge to let them escape. "Take me to him, Xena. I want to see him."

"Gabrielle…"

"No, Xena. You don't get to dictate to me what I can or can't do. Now, either take me to him, or I'll get an Amazon escort. I want to see him."

Xena lowered her head in resignation; there would be no arguing with Gabrielle about this. It was her father, and she had a right to see him. "We'll stop by tonight on the way out of the village."

Xena and Gabrielle were suddenly interrupted by a hard knock on the door. Xena took a second to calm her nerves, and give the bard's knee a squeeze of reassurance. This had already been a very long day and the last thing she wanted was to entertain visitors. A second, more persistent, knock soon followed the first, forcing Xena off the bed to answer it.

Opening the door, she backed a step allowing Thiege and Alteri to enter.

"What's going on?" Thiege asked.

"Hera has my family," Gabrielle explained, as she rose from the bed and waddled over to the Queen and her second in command. "My father is in the village, severely wounded. Hera sent him to deliver the message to us. If I don't return to Greece, she'll kill them all."

Thiege wanted to argue, but it was clear that Xena and Gabrielle had no choice. These women had gone from adversaries to being good friends. They'd learned a lot from each other, and through their experiences had taught Thiege something about herself; that she needed to be more than just an iron fist. Her people needed a human being, not a rule book. She bowed her head, "Be careful my friends."

"I would ask a favor of you though," Gabrielle paused, meeting Thiege's eyes. "Could you extend protection to my father in the village?"

"The code states that we don't protect male family members, however, exceptions can and in case they will be made." Thiege winked.

"Thank you, Queen Thiege. We are in your debt," Xena nodded.

Thiege smiled, "No, I should be thanking you and Queen Gabrielle. Our tribe has greatly benefited from your wisdom, this is but a small favor that I will be happy to fulfill. You both will always be welcome among us, as well as any member from your tribe."

"And you and your sisters shall always be welcome in my tribe," Gabrielle agreed.

With that, the two queens bowed to one another, before leaving Gabrielle and Xena to get packed and ready to leave.

Thiege gifted Gabrielle with a strong, but tame mare, and hitched the animal to a small wagon, so that Gabrielle would be more comfortable for her long journey, even if she would have to take the driver's seat herself for this first leg of the journey. It would still be more comfortable then riding a horse. Xena would ride Argo acting as a mobile defense for any potential attacks. This wasn't the greatest of situations, Gabrielle was nine months pregnant and the birth of the baby could literally occur at any time. Something deep down told Xena that Hera was going to wait until the child was born before she started her attack, but regardless, the warrior was going to be prepared for whatever comes.

The whole tribe showed up to bid Gabrielle and Xena good bye. The two women, waved back at them, but all of that couldn't hide the darkness they were riding into. In front of them on the beaten path lay certain death and tragedy that even with the slightest miscalculation could snatch Xena, Gabrielle, or her baby away from them. Xena did not like the odds, never before could she recall heading into such an obvious trap and not having a defense for it. She, at least, hoped she'd be able to find Hercules, so when they arrived in Greece, but she had to be prepared for whatever occurs.

Several hours later they finally arrived at the village as Xena helped a very uncomfortable Gabrielle out of driver's seat of the wagon and led her into the hut, where Herodotus was resting. Xena opened the door and let Gabrielle slide past her. She decided to give the two of them some space, so she closed the door and waited patiently outside.

When Gabrielle saw her father lying down on the cot, a pair of tears crept down her face. "Father?"

Herodotus turned to see his heavily pregnant daughter. All his anger for her leaving had melted away when he met the green eyes of Gabrielle with his own eye. He smiled at his daughter warmly, "Gabrielle."

Gabrielle embraced him carefully as he lie in bed. He put his arm around her, "I have missed you."

"I'm so sorry, Father. This shouldn't have happened to you. It's my fault."

"Now you stop that. You can't make Hera not be evil. You weren't the one who stole our family. I don't want you blaming yourself," Herodotus sternly replied

Gabrielle nodded her head as Herodotus wiped a tear from her check. Herodotus said, "Listen, I love you."

"I love you too, Father."

Herodotus was at a loss for words. He wanted to tell Gabrielle to not go back to Greece, in order to keep her safe, but if she didn't go, then Lila and Hecuba would die. He was torn, no matter what happened he feared that he would lose the women that he loved. Herodotus couldn't deal with the thought of losing any of them, so he focused on the child that was in front of him. He looked down, seeing her swollen belly. "It's close isn't it?"

Gabrielle smiled as she placed his hand upon her tummy to feel a kick, "A couple weeks for sure, at least Xena thinks so. It feels like it's going to be forever."

Herodotus stared into his daughter's watery eyes, "It will be over before you know it, then you'll have a child to love and take care of, and I can't think of a better mom."

"Thank you, father," smiled the pregnant bard.

"So, tell me Daughter, …how did this happen?"

Gabrielle looked away, suddenly having difficulties meeting her father's eye. "Um, it's kind of hard to believe."

Herodotus answered dryly, "Trust me, I know how it works."

"Basically I was in the wrong place at the wrong time. We believe it was Ares, or one of his lackey's, who tried to pull a stunt with Hercules. They poisoned his drink, and mine. The next thing we knew, we woke up next to each other."

Herodotus inhaled slowly. "I…see… So are you going to marry him?"

"Um… No."

"Why?"

"We don't love each other."

"But, a child needs its father," Herodotus pressed.

Gabrielle sighed, last thing she wanted to do was argue about this with her father. "Hercules and I don't have to be married for her to know her father. I'll make sure of that."

Herodotus shook his head. "I thought I raised you better than that. It's not the same and it's not the right thing to do."

Gabrielle breathed in carefully to regulate her emotions, she didn't want to snap at him while he was in this kind of shape, "I'm sorry, Father, but it's not going to happen. We won't enter a loveless marriage."

Herodotus gritted his teeth, prepared to argue further, but then he saw the look of frustration on Gabrielle's face and felt guilty. Before he might have insisted, but now wondering if he would ever see either of his daughters again, he decided to drop it as opposed to risking making the last words he had with Gabrielle, ones of anger. "Alright, but please don't let him be excluded from the child's life. It wouldn't be fair to him."

Gabrielle felt a surge of relief, "I won't. He'll be a father to her, I'll make sure."

"You keep saying her, how is it you know?"

Gabrielle smile, "I was shown by the fates."

Herodotus did a double take, a child of Hercules, whose fate is revealed by none other than the fates themselves, and to be targeted by Hera, this child was special indeed. He asked, "Do you have a name?"

Gabrielle shook her head, "Not yet."

"Well, it will come to you. Hecuba didn't have a name for you either. She just looked at your face and said, 'Gabrielle.' It will come. Be careful, honey."

Gabrielle embraced her father again, "I will and I'll be back." Herodotus nodded as Gabrielle turned around and waddled out the door. Herodotus shed a worried tear as he prayed to any God that would still care that he would get to see his wife and both of his daughters again.

As Gabrielle came out of the hut, she found Xena waiting for her. Not a word was said between them as Xena took the bard in her arms and allowed her to let the emotions go. Xena said nothing, just held her, and let the moment pass. Once the initial flow of emotions was over, Xena helped Gabrielle back into the wagon, as she herself, mounted Argo. It was time to go face the all-powerful Queen of the Gods and whatever she had in store for them.


	25. Aging Demons

x

Aging Demons

The trip to the coast was very short indeed, and thanks to Joxer, the ship that was to take them was already ready for them to board. The weather too, seemed to be cooperating as winter was nearing its end and spring just around the corner. With any luck the weather would continue to hold throughout their journey back to Greece. Joxer was waiting for them, and almost tripped over his two feet, as he rushed to try to help Gabrielle down.

"Joxer, I've got her, I want you to lead Argo onto the ship and then come back and get our gear."

Joxer nodded, "Anything you say, Xena."

Xena walked along side Gabrielle as she waddled about upon the ship. Gabrielle groaned, the sight of the ship reminding her of her pervious trip. She suddenly felt the bile rise in throat and hoped that it was from the pregnancy, and not an early wave of seasickness.

Xena studied the small vessel carefully. It was a good ship, sure and fast. With a bit of luck they'd make it Greece in time. Thus far, Gabrielle hadn't had any labor pains, but Xena knew that her time was imminent. Once they got back on Grecian soil, it would be only a matter of days, if that. And then there would be no way to ensure the bard's safety once there.

She led Gabrielle inside a cabin, and made sure she was comfortable on the small bed provided within. Xena then took the bard's hand in her own, and gave her a reassuring peck on the lips. Leaving her to rest, Xena returned topside, to help Joxer secure their positions aboard the ship, as the vessel was scheduled to leave in less than an hour.

While Xena and Joxer worked, Gabrielle attempted to rest, but sleep eluded her and her thoughts were kept drifting back to her father. From the moment Xena told her the news, everything had been so hectic, Gabrielle hadn't really had a chance to think about it. Now that it was quiet, the fears and worry washed over her anew. Her little, innocent daughter wasn't even born yet, and she was already a target for the gods.

A head poked around the door, it was Xena. Gabrielle looked at her as fear began to take her heart, "Xena…"

Xena approached grabbing the bard's hand, "You ok?"

"All I'm going to manage to do is get my daughter killed. Even you can't stop a god."

Xena replied, "Given half a chance I'm…

"I want this baby, but I don't want her to be a target, no child deserves to come into the world this way. I feat that she will never be safe."

Xena pulled Gabrielle's hand closer kissing it gently. "There is never true safety. All there is, and ever will be, is that you and I, we do our best to provide for this child, and try to make it as safe as possible for her."

"But how do we do that by going back to Greece?"

"We're facing this threat head on, and we'll face it down together. We have each other, and we will get through this ordeal. You will see your daughter grow up."

Gabrielle stared into Xena's blue eyes, "If something happens to me, will you take her?"

"As long as I'm around, nothing is going to happen to you. I promise."

Gabrielle rolled her eyes, "That is not what I asked. My daughter would need a mother. Even you have limits and you may not be able to save me. Xena… I can't think of anyone better than you to be the mother of my child if I can't."

Xena looked away from Gabrielle. Suddenly the shame and the memories of Solan came flooding back to her and that day when she gave her baby boy away, so she could be the warlord. She told everyone she was doing for it for the well-being of Solan, but deep down, she couldn't help but feel she only did it for herself, so she could get rid of the weight around her neck that Solan would have become to her, he would have been just a distraction from her plan of conquest.

In her heart, in her mind, she failed Solan as a mother. Even if she did it for her son's benefit, as she told everyone, she couldn't help but feel that she'd let him down and could never be the mother that he deserved. Now Gabrielle was asking that she would be a mother to her child. Xena wanted to believe that nothing could happen to Gabrielle, but Xena was a warrior, she lived in a world of uncertainty, and no matter how hard she might try to deny it, and how much she tried to bury the truth, she knew that something could happen to Gabrielle. As a warrior, she understood that better than most.

How could she be a mother? The absurdity of the thought was almost laughable. If it wasn't for Gabrielle, she wouldn't even know how to love. It was something she'd only just begun to learn, and to be a mother to a child, a small little thing that required that a person give every last inch of who they are, so it could survive, Xena wondered if she was capable of such a thing. Sure she was this great warrior and she'd fight heaven, hell, hades, and all of Olympus for this child, but the child would need more than a body guard with a personal stake

She would need a soul, a blanket of warmth, someone to hold it, and feed it, and to care about it getting enough sleep. It needed someone to kiss it's boo boo's, and comb it's hair, and rock it back to sleep in the middle of the night. It needed someone who loved it unconditionally, not just someone who went through the motions. She needed a mother, someone who Xena was not. The child would need someone who acted on a mother's instinct, not a blood thirsty warrior. Xena couldn't be these things, after all what mother gives away her child to some strange man, who not a few hours before, had been her sworn enemy? No, she couldn't do it.

Xena looked at Gabrielle meekly, a tear flowing down her cheek, "I'm a horrible mother, you wouldn't want me to…"

Gabrielle shot a look of surprise, "You're not a terrible mother, Xena. You made a difficult decision. You…"

"What do you know Gabrielle? Don't you tell me about the decision I made. I know damn well what decision I made. It was selfish decision to choose war over my own flesh and blood! You don't know, and you don't know what you're asking. I choose war Gabrielle. I choose murder, greed, lust, and slaughter. All those great things for a child? No. Gabrielle, I'm the worst choice for a mother. The child would be better off with your mother, or Hercules's mother. I'm the wrong person, not the one she needs."

Gabrielle fought tears, she could feel the warrior's heartbreak, "But you're a better person now…"

Xena shook her head as a tear fell to the wooden floorboards. "Sure… better. In fact, Gabrielle, I'm so good that when we went the Centaur village recently^ and just looked at him. Saw him there, I touched him even. Then at the end of the day? What did I do? I left him… again. Yea, I'm such a changed person that I didn't even cry the second time seeing him. You remember that?"

Xena walked away from Gabrielle, taking her hand to prop herself up against the door frame. "Gabrielle, I'm sorry I shouted at you. You're the one who's in danger, and being put through turmoil, and I'm only concerned about my feelings. Not only am I a horrible mother, I'm a horrible friend."

Xena pulled her Chakram from her hook, "Truth be told Gabrielle, there was only ever one thing I was good at.; killing, and by the gods, was I ever good at it. I left bodies from Greece to Japan. No mortal could match my abilities. Fighting and killing were the only things I was ever good at. How can someone like that be a mother?"

"Xena…"

Xena didn't answer, but walked out the door, leaving Gabrielle confused and alone. Gabrielle felt a tear escape. Her friend was suffering. She never realized how deep and painful Xena's feelings were about her son. She felt compelled to go after the warrior, but looking down at her swollen belly, thought better of it. Besides she knew that Xena needed some time to clear her head. When she was ready she would return, and then they could talk

8

Xena found herself leaning over the railing of the boat, thinking about what she had said and done, and the decisions of her life that haunted her. She'd made so many of them. Suddenly she felt the movement of air, rolling her eyes she asked, "What is it Joxer?"

"I just wanted to make sure you were ok. I heard the yelling earlier."

Xena sighed, "I'm ok Joxer…"

Joxer bowed his head, "Ok, I'm just making sure."

"Thanks Joxer."

"It's just…"

Xena raised her head, not hiding any annoyance in her voice, "What is it Joxer?"

Joxer breathed in, "I've seen you in action. You are more than just a great warrior. You're caring, you're understanding, and you're there for Gabrielle every time. You don't just give her your sword; you give her your heart. I've seen you in the last few hours, and before when we left Greece. That wasn't just the warrior talking;, that was a person with a good heart who loves Gabrielle, and cares for her deeply."

"Perhaps… still…"

"Still what? You made a choice Xena, and whether or not you feel at this moment that it was the right choice, you still made a choice. What were the words you told Kaleipus… C'mon… you never told me."

Xena paused, "Take this child. He's my son, and the son of Borias. If he stays with me, he'll become a target…" A single tear slid down her face. "A target for all those who hate me… and he'll learn things a child should never know. He'll become like me."

Xena felt the hand of Joxer slide onto her shoulder. She stared into his eyes as he said, "You see Xena, it wasn't some selfish decision. You did what you thought was best for your son at that moment, and what mother wouldn't do that?"

Xena nodded, a second tear sliding down, "Thanks Joxer…"

She left his side and made her way back to Gabrielle's room, where she lay.

8

Gabrielle heard the footsteps. They were always quiet when it was Xena. Even when she wasn't sneaking around, she moved quietly, it took her a long time to accustom herself to where she could pick that up in Xena. She reckoned it was the warrior experience that made her move so quietly just on impulse alone.

"Xena?" the bard called.

Xena, froze, feeling almost like a child getting caught sneaking back in. She took a long slow breath, before making her way to the bard's side. Sitting gently on the edge of the bed, she touched Gabrielle's cheek with the back of her hand. "I'm sorry I snapped at you. I know with what's on your mind, you didn't need to hear all that."

Gabrielle looked up, meeting warn blue eyes. She reached up and grabbed Xena hand, giving it a gentle kiss. "It's ok Xena."

Xena smiled. "Ah, Gabrielle… that request you made…it was hard for me. But I want you to know that if something happens, I assure you that I will do everything I can to be a mother to your child."

"Oh, Xena," the bard smiled.

"But as far as I'm concerned, nothing is going to happen to you…" Xena quickly interrupted. "Ok?"

Gabrielle nodded, "Ok. And Xena? I love you."

"Gabrielle? Why don't you help me out of this armor so we can get a little more comfortable?"

"Come on, Xena, I'm a big as cow."

Xena grinned, leaning over and kissing the bard's swollen belly. "You're perfect."

"And you're a good liar, Warrior Princess."

Xena smirked, "I have many skills."

Gabrielle playfully backhanded the warrior on her arm. "You'll use any excuse to use that line, won't you?"

Xena leaned over again, this time making contact with the bard's lips. "Do you doubt my skills now, my Queen?"

It was then Gabrielle's turn to smirk. "Why are you still wearing that armor!"

8

Ares appeared inside the temple of Hera near Argos, keeping himself invisible so Hera's followers wouldn't see him. He found Gabrielle's family bound and gagged, and shook his head at the scene. This was low, even for him. He would never go this route with Hercules; never would he stoop to what Hera has done so now. He groaned, hating it as he did, there was nothing he could about it, he teleported away.

8

The eight days of their travel had passed quickly. Good winds had helped to shave a couple of additional days off of their journey, and Xena wondered if Poseidon wasn't happily speeding them along into Hera's trap.

Being out of earshot of Gabrielle, Joxer asked, "Can we stop Hera?"

"We have to Joxer…"

Joxer bowed his head, "Gabrielle doesn't deserve this, and she should be allowed to raise her little girl without fearing the wrath of the gods…"

"I know…" In front of them lay the whole of Greece, and whatever dark traps Hera had set for them. They would have to be prepared. Xena fingered her Chakram, she was prepared to give it her all, and she would die to protect Gabrielle. Whatever it would take, she would help to free Gabrielle of this nightmare.


	26. Will of God

x

Will of God

It had been nine days since they had left the Amazons and only two since they'd returned to Greece. Xena glanced over her shoulder at the wagon that was carrying Gabrielle. The bard was sleeping in the back, taking advantage of a quiet moment as Joxer drove. She knew that Gabrielle was close now, as the bard's belly had recently dropped, but the warrior figured it was going to be a few days yet.

Xena was surprised that they weren't immediately assaulted when they landed. She expected a fireball at least, or something, however, so far Hera hadn't made her move. Xena wondered why the Queen of the Gods was being so quiet, but she knew enough to realize that Hera had some greater plan that she was leading them toward. Perhaps she was waiting for the child to be born, or for Xena to be distracted by something else so that she could get to Gabrielle and the baby. After all, if Hera waited for the child to be born, her death would only be all the more tragic because she could let Gabrielle live to suffer with the pain of the loss. Xena couldn't help but think that maybe she wanted to personally kill the child, just like she'd killed the other children of Hercules. Grinding her teeth, she couldn't help but curse them. She hated the gods, every last one of them.

"Surely you don't hate all of us," a familiar voice whispered her in ear.

Feeling that familiar, yet repulsive sensation, she pulled her sword, hissing, "Ares!"

"Oh, how did I know? Call it a God thing," the God of War continued, appearing just inches from the end of her sword.

"Stay back!"

Ares shot her look of disdain as he flicked his finger, casting the warrior's sword out of her hands. "I'm not here to play with you Xena. Maybe later, when you're not so…" He eyed Gabriele. "Busy."

"What do you want, Ares?"

"That's more like it. Now, I know what mother has done. I even know where Gabrielle's family is. I've been there."

Xena narrowed her eyes. "Sure you didn't have a hand in it?"

"I don't cross that line! You know of all people know that," Ares challenged.

"You've allowed your men to cross that line. You've been known to look away or ignore even your rules, when it suites you."

Ares growled, "That's different. I gave them the power, and the choice. If it didn't get in my way, I wouldn't interfere."

Xena shot a cold reply, "I'm sure that's very different. So long as it isn't your hand, you can say you're innocent. You disgust me."

Ares scoffed, turning his back to the Warrior Princess, "I didn't come here to fight."

"Oh, then why did you come?"

Ares turned back towards the Xena. "Hera's temple, the one north of Argos, that is where you'll find Gabrielle's family. Her guards will try to kill you, of course, but you can handle them. Gabrielle's family is alive and well."

"Why?" asked Xena.

"I told you…"

Xena shook her head, replying sarcastically, "I forgot, you don't cross that line,"

Ares gave the Warrior Princess a cold stare, and then disappeared.

Xena started to mutter to herself, pacing back and forth for a moment before her thoughts were interrupted by another familiar voice. "Xena? What's going on? You ok?" Gabrielle asked.

Xena paused, picking up her blade, sheathing it. She shook her head, clearing her thoughts before approaching the wagon. The bard must have woken up when Joxer stopped the wagon, as she'd stopped when Ares appeared.

"Yeah, what's going on Xena? Who were you talking too?" Joxer added.

"You didn't see?" Getting a blank look from the warrior-wanna-be, she sighed. "It was Ares. He gave me some information about your family, Gabrielle."

"What did he say?" Gabrielle asked, afraid of the answer.

"He told me they are ok, and what temple they are being held."

Gabrielle bit her lip, glad of the news, but at the same time wary of it. "Can we trust him, Xena?"

"I don't trust any of them. He could be telling the truth, or he could be pulling us into a trap. He seemed sincere, and if what he said to true, then some of the Olympians aren't backing Hera. They might intervene, but I wouldn't count on the gods for anything."

The bard frowned, but nodded her head in understanding.

Xena took a step closer to the wagon, reaching out and stroking the back of hand cross the bard's cheek in support.

"Hey, how ya feeing," she asked, hoping to change the subject.

"Tired, and scared, honestly." Gabrielle replied.

Xena frowned. "It won't be long now. I don't think we'll make it to Argos. We need to find you a safe place. Somewhere out of the elements, and defensible, if possible."

"What, you don't have a hidden cache of weapons in a secret cave around here?" Gabrielle half joked.

"My army never made it south of Argos," she replied in all seriousness.

Gabrielle grimaced, realizing Xena was in no mood to joke. "Alright, let's see what we can find then," she encouraged.

Xena nodded, kissing the bard's cheek before returning to Argo. Once mounted, they again continued their trek toward Argos.

8

Ares appeared in the Halls of War, next to Strife. "Mother is going to wait for the moment, and then she is going to swoop in and kill them both. She'll probably send a large group of men, maybe several dozen, maybe more. Gabrielle will be going into labor probably within in the day, and Xena won't be able to do anything to help her."

Perplexed by Ares's sudden concern, Strife asked, "Why do you care?"

"You stupid insignificant worm, you're the reason why this is happening. All to get Hercules to do something dumb. You created this… problem."

Strife back away in fear thinking that Ares might hit him as Ares added, "Oh, I care. I don't like my brother, in fact, I wish he was dead and I'm not opposed to doing that right in front of the new little girl if necessary, but this child has nothing to do with our problem, it's not necessary."

"Why?"

Ares groaned, "You've never buried a child, have you?"

Strife couldn't answer that question, so he approached the next one instead, "What are you going to do? Fight beside them?"

Ares replied, "Not exactly, though I might even up the odds."

8

Hera watched from above with a smile as she said, "That's right vermin, run. Find some shelter and deliver a beautiful baby girl. Trust me, I can wait a day or so.

Zeus suddenly appeared behind her. "Hera, why are you doing this?"

Hera turned around and replied with a harsh chill, "Zeus, your little bastard is about to have a little bastard. This is what's going to happen every time Hercules has a child. I'll never let him feel the love of a family again."

Zeus bowed his head. He'd hoped to reason with his wife, as the guilt was deepening inside of him. "Haven't you punished him enough on account of me?"

"Well, I could kill him, Alcmene, and his brother Iphicles, then I might let the child live."

Zeus raised his head, a sliver of power running through his veins, "You know I can't allow that."

Hera's voice took a cold chill. "Then the child will die."

Zeus tried to be strong before her, "I can't allow that either."

"Just you try to stop me, no one here on Olympus with stand up for you."

Zeus relented. He could just only hope that one day his wife would stop punishing mortals for his misdeed. Zeus walked away defeated as Hera resumed her hawk eyed view on Xena and Gabrielle.

The time of birth was coming fast.


	27. Born on a Battlefield

x

Born on a Battlefield

8

Author's Note: As some of my regular fans may have noticed. I have not posted once this entire month (as of FEB 20th). I haven't forgotten you. You all still mean a great deal to me. There have been circumstances in my personal life that have completely taken my time from me. To make it through the workload, and to keep my grades up in college, I've had to drop my rigorous schedule for a while. I do promise to post from time to time in order to give you all something to read, but it's going to be a long time, possibly many months before I return to my rigorous posting schedule.

My stories will not go unfinished, no matter what it takes. But from time to time one must take a break, I intend to come back on a regular basis better than ever, and as one reviewer put it way back on an older story. "Still got alotta story to tell…" Thank you all. THE MIGHTY LU BU.

8

The time of the birth rapidly approaching. It was no longer a matter weeks or days, but hours. Gabrielle's labor pains were coming more and more frequently, so much so, that Xena realized it was time to stop and find a safe place. She knew they never make it to a village, but perhaps that was a blessing in disguise: fewer innocents to worry about that way. Still, she hoped to find something sheltered, or at least defensible. Perhaps a cave, or broken hut, or even some place where she could have some sort of barrier she could use to protect Gabrielle, would do. At this point she wasn't going to be picky. The baby was coming and it wasn't going to wait.

Xena pulled Argo up next to the wagon, so she could check on Gabrielle's progress. As she did so, she exchanged a supportive half-smile with Joxer. The warrior-wanna-be was doing his best to keep the wagon as steady as possible. Every time the wagon hit a bump, or hole, Joxer shuddered in fear as he listened to the sadistic the sadistic curses coming from the bard's mouth.

As Xena turned her attention to Gabrielle, she noticed that her was breathing heavier now, and that she was moaning and dripping with sweat. "Concentrate on your breathing, Gabrielle," Xena tried in her calm and in-charge voice. "In and out, in and out."

Gabrielle gritted her teeth, trying to abide the anger she suddenly felt rise. "What in Tartarus will that do?"

"Takes your mind off of the pain, now when I say in you breathe in, and when I say out, you breathe out, ok."

"I'm pretty sure I'm still gonna notice the pain," Gabrielle grunted, the anger now fading and feeling a chill take over her instead.

Seeing the bard shiver, Xena frowned. "Is there anything I can get you? Anything you want? Another blanket perhaps?"

Gabrielle glared at the warrior, "What are you crazy? It's like 500 degrees out here. What I want is some ice water. A whole wash basin full."

8

Hera appeared before several dozen men that she had marshaled close to Xena and Gabrielle's path. "First one that brings me back the dead child of Hercules gets one wish! Whatever it may be; wealth, women, power, or anything else your mortal heart desires. Not only will you have my blessing, but also bragging rights. Today the Warrior Princess dies!"

Feeling the excitement rise with cheers and praise, Hera smiled as her soldiers charged onward. With Xena distracted by them, she won't be able to help Gabrielle deliver, and the little pregnant bard will be vulnerable. She smiled at her deviousness. But if this didn't work, she had a better idea as her thoughts drifted to an old enemy of Gabrielle's.

8

Another twenty minutes passed, and Xena now fully focused on helping Gabrielle. Time had run out, the baby was coming, and Xena knew they weren't going any further. They were going to have to stop the wagon and deliver right here and now. She was preparing to do that when Joxer called out, "Xena! We have company."

When Xena saw the dozens of armed men advancing on them, her heart sunk. Even though she was expecting it, she had hoped to at least help deliver the baby. Maybe if she was quick enough, she still could. With only a moment before the men would be on top of them, Xena gave Gabrielle's hand a reassuring squeeze. "Concentrate on your breathing. I'm sorry, but I've got to dispatch some assholes."

Gabrielle grabbed Xena hand, reluctant to let her go. "Hurry back. Gods, Xena, I'm scared. I want to be with you."

"I know. I'll be back as soon as I can." Then turning to Joxer, she ordered him to stay with Gabrielle.

"Don't worry Xena, they want her, they'll have to go through me," Joxer reassured her.

Nodding, Xena put her hand on his shoulder, knowing that he would indeed do just that. Leaving them, she turned to intercept the soldiers.

As Xena approached, they slowed. For an instant it seemed like no one wanted to be the first to engage her. Xena narrowed her eyes, purposely removing her sword and chakram as she stared down the group of armed men, "What do you want?"

One of the soldiers unsheathed his sword. "Hera demands the sacrifice of the child."

Xena shot back, twilling her sword in a brief flourish, "Not going to happen, leave and you might live long enough to get a conscience."

The rest of the men started pulling out their swords. Xena shook her head in disdain, "Your choice." She threw her chakram in a carefully aimed toss that sliced the throats of a three soldiers.

The group charged at Xena, but the warrior leapt in the air shouting her warcry. She had no sympathy for these men as she knew their goal was to kill Gabrielle's baby. She was going to kill them and kill them quickly. However, there were still a lot of men. Enough to make Xena wonder if she could defeat them all and still protect Gabrielle at the same time. It was going to be a trial. She focused on the battle, but knew the bard was behind her. It was so flustering. She needed to be with Gabrielle as much Gabrielle needed her right now, but she couldn't. Gritting her teeth, she dodged a blade, and returned the favor by stabbing the soldier who had swung it.

8

Strife excitedly exclaimed, "That Xena is sure going at it."

Ares shot back, "I've had enough. Strife, stay here so you don't cause any trouble."

Strife groaned at him, but was only rewarded with a fist to the mouth. Strife found himself against the wall. The God of war had no time for attitude as he disappeared.

8

East of Messene, Hercules and Iolaus were walking down the road, having just saved a town from a group of bandits.

"Well, Herc, that was interesting."

Hercules smiled, patting his buddy on the back, "Nothing like a workout before sun rise."

Hercules and Iolaus suddenly stopped short at Ares appeared directly in front of them. "I've got a real work out for you."

Hercules rolled his eyes. "Ah, don't you have anything better to do? You need a hobby, or a dog."

"Funny, you're a real comedian, now come with me."

Hercules scoffed in disbelief, "Um, I don't think so, Ares."

"Don't be stupid," Ares replied as he reached out to touch Hercules, but the demi-god swiped his hand away/.

Ares growled in a low anger at Hercules's unwillingness to work with him, "Brother, trust me, Xena and Gabrielle need you. The life of your child is in danger."

The words shocked Hercules. For a moment he was stunned. Ares took advantage of that moment to reach out and grab both his brother and his little blond side-kick before teleporting all three of them away.

8

Hercules and Iolaus appeared next to Ares only to see dozens of soldiers attacking Xena. Without thinking they charged to join her in the fight. Hercules knocked two soldiers away from the wagon as Iolaus grabbed Gabrielle's staff and charged behind Hercules knocking out another soldier along the way.

Xena's heart leapt as Hercules said, "Glad to see you,"

"Glad to be here," Hercules replied as he knocked out another soldier

The next few moments were a blur as everything seemed too happed at once. Xena sliced a soldier across the abdomen, sending him to the ground to bleed to death. Iolaus turned, twisting his staff, and busting a soldier across his teeth. Gabrielle called out, "Xena!"

Hercules knocked a soldier away, as he called out to Xena, "Go to her, we've got this." He then decked a soldier and then followed with a kick to the face of another.

Xena nodded at the demigod, and exchanged a brief smile of thanks before charging to Gabrielle's side. Hercules turned his attention back to the threat in front of him as he nailed an attacker across the back of the head, knocking him unconscious. He reached up snatching a dagger from the air that he realized, was aimed at the bard. Giving it a toss towards the man who threw it, he broke his nose with the hilt of the blade.

Meanwhile Xena was now with Gabrielle. "Gabrielle, it's time to push, the baby is coming."

With the fight continuing, the birth of the new child was at hand. Soon, a new life would be brought into this world, a child born on a battlefield with soldiers trying to kill her, something Xena would never forget.


	28. Born on a Battlefield 2

x

Born on a Battlefield Part 2

As the battle continued as Xena was focused only on Gabrielle. She encouraged the bard to push, as the urge overtook her. Hercules was busy with troubles of his own. He nailed one soldier in the skull with his fist, then grabbed a second soldier and threw him into group of three men. Iolaus too was doing his fair share of damage as he smashed a soldier in the groin and then twisted backwards bringing a staff down onto the head of another soldier.

One soldier kicked the staff with his foot just as Iolaus released it, but the blond didn't waste the opportunity as he used the distraction to punch the soldier out. Taking a moment to shake the pain out of his hand, Iolaus leapt up and wrapped his legs around a soldier, pulling forward. The blond warrior proceeded to punch the solider several times between the eyes, causing him to fall to the ground. Then ducking low, Iolaus punched another attacker in the gut while Hercules nailed another in the back of the head, preventing a mortal blow to Iolaus. The remaining soldiers were battered, but they kept coming.

Seeing the commotion out of the corner of her eye, Xena half turned and tossed her chakram toward the oncoming wave. The chakram ricocheted off the heads of three warriors, then slashed the throat of another, then finally it charged to at the wagon, imbedding itself in the wood, just in reach of Xena, in case she needed it again. Barely fazed, she didn't miss a beat, turning her full attention back to her bard. "C'mon Gabrielle… A little longer."

Hercules punched a soldier in the chest as he grappled with another; reaching out for a third he smashed their two skulls together knocking them out. He then grabbed another soldier and tossed him several feet away and into the bodies of several soldiers. The soldiers were wearing down as Hercules charged onwards, knowing now was his chance to send them running for the hills.

Hercules watched for a moment as Iolaus turned on a man who came up from behind him. Iolaus turned into a spin and punched a soldier in the eye. Making eye contact with Iolaus for a moment, Hercules then grabbed a hand full of rocks from the ground tossing them at the oncoming attackers. One by one, six men fell to the ground unconscious.

It was obvious that the weariness of the men was now setting in as Hercules picked up the downed staff and nailed two soldiers in the chest with it. He then smashed one in the nose, breaking it, and then twisted behind him with it impacting a soldier in the temple.

One final charge from Hercules and Iolaus, and one of the soldiers shouted, "We can't beat him!" His fellows seemed to agree as they all at once took to running. Watching them go, Hercules picked up another rock and knocked one out with a shot to the back of the head.

Xena suddenly shouted, "I see a head!" The fight was soon forgotten as Hercules and Iolaus quickly ran to Gabrielle's side just as Xena was encouraging, "One more push!"

Gabrielle shouted at the top of her lungs as Xena helped guide the baby out of the birth canal. She smiled broadly as the child started to scream on her own. "It's a girl!" She announced proudly. "You did it, Gabrielle?" She then handed over the child to Gabrielle's outstretched arms. Xena looked over her shoulder to see Hercules beaming with a smile.

"Hey Dad, good timing," Xena said with a smile.

Hercules watched his new daughter suckle at on her mother's finger as the sun began to rise.

Gabrielle looked up at Hercules and said, "It's Dawn."

"It is," Hercules agreed.

"No, her name, not the sun." the bard clarified. "Her name is Dawn. You wanna hold her?" Hercules tried to argue but Gabrielle insisted, "Come now, she's your daughter too."

Gabrielle stretched out her arms to the waiting Hercules as he carefully scooped her up.

"She's so tiny," Hercules murmured as she smiled downward at his little Dawn, "Hey." He stared into Dawn's blue eyes as he noticed a small patch of blonde hair on her head. "She looks like you," he whispered.

"She has your eyes," Gabrielle quietly countered.

Hercules shed a tear. It was all so overwhelming. He had lost it all, all his children. He had never thought he would be a father again and he wasn't really planning to do so, knowing what would happen if it were to occur. "This time will be different." Hercules vowed, "I will protect you from all of Olympus if I have too. Even if it means my life." Hercules handed Dawn back to Gabrielle as a tear of joy fell to the ground.

Xena grabbed onto Hercules's shoulder, showing her support with a gentle squeeze.

"I'd say that unplanned, forgotten, angry-sex turned up something nice, wouldn't you?" Iolaus teased as Hercules chuckled and grabbed Iolaus, pulling him to his side in a warm embrace. "I'm glad you get to be a father again."

Hercules watched Gabrielle smile down on her daughter as he said, "I am happy… but I'm also worried. It's not over. Why did you guys come back anyway?"

"Let's talk over there, let Gabrielle enjoy this moment in peace," Xena stated.

Hercules nodded and let Xena lead him away. As they walked away as Iolaus opted to stayed close even if Joxer was gleefully shouting, "We're uncles!" while grasping a somewhat reluctant Iolaus.

Once away from Gabrielle, Xena said, "Hera took Gabrielle's family and used them to bring us back. Hera said that the child had to be born in Greece or her family would die and then she would start targeting other innocent children."

Hercules gritted his teeth angrily, "She won't stop won't she? Always sinking to new lows. She herself is a mother! But even though she is a god, I would have thought that even she would understand what this does, what this is, what she is trying to do. I won't let her kill Dawn."

"Is there a way to stop her?"

Hercules replied, "We could always grab the dagger of Helios. I heard you all used to bring yourself back to life. What happened to it?"

"Autolycus had it last. I had hoped he would have put it back to where it belonged, I would have made sure of it, but Velasca came back as you might have heard, we were busy."

"We need to find him then."

Xena said, "Your right, she didn't say we needed to go to the temple, and besides I think she'll move them anyway since Ares told us that they were there, but basically as long as we don't leave Greece we are safe."

"Why does he care? He spirited Iolaus and I straight from Messene to here."

Xena replied with a bit of shock, "Well… that's unexpected. I wonder what his angle is later, still I might thank him later… maybe."

Hercules mused, "My mother in Corinth would love to see her knew grandbaby, she is protected by Zeus or Hera would have killed her already. It would be safe to there, at least for a little while."

"Corinth it is not far, and right now it seemed the best place. Gabrielle needs to rest, so does the baby," Xena agreed.

8

Hera was very angry at the turn of events, but she wasn't done yet. She wasn't really surprised that they survived the fight. But she had something better in mind as she arrived at a certain lava lake not far from the Amazons. Trapped in the lake below she knew a certain pair of gods that were incased in battle with one another. Both would very much relish the idea of killing Gabrielle and her new spawn.

As Hera prepared to release them, she used her powers first to bring the more uncontrollable Callisto before her. The powerful blonde goddess stretched as she felt her freedom.

Hera smiled, "Callisto, you look well, not quite the corpse as you were last time I saw you."

Callisto replied in a low angry tone, "What do you want?"

"Your enemy, Xena's sidekick, just gave birth to a little bitch that needs killing. This little thing is an affront to me. Kill her and kill Xena and I'll gladly exchange that for your freedom."

"Why should I trust you? You didn't help when Hercules trapped me in that damn cave."

"I'm more powerful than you and I can send you back into the lava pit, besides there is a bonus. The brat is also the child of Hercules."

Callisto smiled as she nodded in agreement to Hera's offer.

Then Hera said, "Now for the other one, you two will be working together, two gods are better than one."

Hera focused her power on the lava lake again, as a whirlwind appeared and Velasca suddenly landed beside Callisto. She was about to strike Callisto when Hera shot amazon goddess back several feet. Hera shook her head, "There will be enough of that."

Velasca demanded, "Who are you and what do you want?"

Hera sneered. "I know what you want most… the death of Gabrielle. But now you can hurt her even more. She has a child, a newborn, a disgusting granddaughter of Zeus and his whore. Kill her and I'll gladly allow you to do whatever you want to the Amazons, Artemis won't interfere. You and Callisto are working together, you both will have to accept it, or you'll find yourselves back in the lava lake."

Velasca looked at Callisto and Callisto looked at Velasca. Callisto stuck out her hand to shake. Velasca tried to grab it, but Callisto pulled back giggling, "Got ya." Callisto returned her attention towards the Queen of the Gods, "So where is the little brat?"


	29. Family Reunion

x

Family Reunion

AN: The long wait is over, going to try to post this story more often.

8

Gabrielle hugged Dawn to her securely as the infant eagerly suckled her dinner. They were nearing Corinth, and Gabrielle wanted to get the baby settled again before then entered the city proper. She shifted slightly in the back of the wagon, moving one of the packs to better support her back.

The bard smiled down at her daughter, as she gently caressed the small patch of blonde hair on her head. The Bard had never felt such joy in her life. For the first time she could truly say, even though she hadn't planned the events of nine months ago, nor did she desire a repeat performance of those events, she did not regret the fact that now she had this beautiful child. It was an odd feeling, but she felt content with what fate had given her. Joxer of course kept his eyes forward, this way Xena wouldn't snatch them from his sockets.

They traveled slowly as they only had two horses and a wagon for six people. Truth was and Xena could see it, Gabrielle may have been happy, but she was very, very tired. No doubt having only given birth two days before, her energy level was hanging at a very low point now. They were finally nearing Corinth and would soon enter to visit Alcmene, the mother of Hercules, and Gabrielle's grandchild.

They all were on edge waiting for what Hera would try next. The last attempt, had just been mere soldiers, and even they, through their numbers almost accomplished their sadistic mission, no doubt Hera would try something far more deadly next time.

People happily greeted Hercules as the group entered Corinth. However some of the older folks did not so happily greet Xena since they recall when she had attacked Corinth several years before. Xena rarely ever came to Corinth because of that simple fact. They proceeded onward where the retired former king of Corinth, Jason, and his wife, Alcmene resided.

Upon reaching Alcmene's home, Hercules observed her and Jason working about outside. She turned and smiled at the sight of Hercules. She then approached them and hugged Hercules tightly as Jason followed behind as Hercules warmly shook his hands.

Alcmene noticing the baby in Gabrielle's arms , asked warmly, "And who is that?"

Gabrielle allowed Hercules to answer his mother's question, "That is Gabrielle's daughter Dawn...And mine."

Alcmene turned to Hercules with an upset expression, "You didn't tell me you had a child?"

Hercules tried to explain himself, "Well…you see…"

Xena interrupted, "This child is under threat from the Gods and we left Greece, we had plans to cut all ties to protect her, but things forced us back here."

Alcmene understood completely. "That witch Hera? She already killed three of my grand babies. I understand…"

Gabrielle handed the baby off to Hercules as Xena helped Gabrielle down. She was still a bit swollen but she was already working her way down. Alcmene then asked, "Well, may I see her?" Hercules handed off the baby to Alcmene, the baby started to cry as it had already grew to know who her mother, and knew this strange woman was not her.

Alcmene wasn't bothered as she cradled her gently. Alcmene beaming with a smile asked, "So how long have you two been married and not told me?"

Hercules then said, shifting uncomfortably, "Um,…We're not married."

Alcmene's upset look returned, "Well, you're just full of surprises aren't you? So why not?"

"Uh, we're not in love.." Replied the bard.

Alcmene was taken aback, "Oh…"

Hercules feeling awkward, replied, "Well, this wasn't planned."

Iolaus knew he needed to save his buddy fast, "One of the Gods affected Hercules and Gabrielle and they went wild and lost all control. Neither remembers what happened, they just know that they woke up next to each other."

Alcmene replied with a smile, "Well, that's a story. Gotta admit, the gods have a reputation for surprise children." She looked squarely at Hercules and gave him a pleasant wink.

Gabrielle raised an eyebrow, "She was a surprise, but a surprise I'm very happy for."

A warm smile came over the face of Hercules' mother, "of that I have no doubt."

The baby began to cry more as Alcmene continued, "She wants her mother." Alcmene handed the baby back off to Gabrielle who lovingly clutched the child closely to her chest.

Jason who had been standing there, just trying to stay out of the way, said, "Well, why don't you guys all come in. You seem tired."

Alcmene added, "Yes, clearly very tired. I'm sure Hercules and Iolaus could fill some buckets up with some warm water and run a bath for the ladies here."

"Yes, I'm very tired."

"Well, I'm not surprised; we can give you a nice bed to sleep in while we take care of Dawn."

Gabrielle smiled, "Yes, thank you." The others followed Alcmene into her house, as Iolaus and Hercules exchanged looks, with Iolaus breaking the silence, "Well Dad, let's start getting that water."

8

A small village south of Corinth

Callisto and Velasca walked slowly but with a purpose as the entered the town. Callisto wasn't all that thrilled with Velasca, she felt that Velasca was beneath her in skill. Velasca was still fuming over Callisto preventing her from killing Gabrielle and getting her stuck in the lava pit. But they needed to work together for now.

Velasca saw Callisto setting herself up in the center of the small town, "What exactly are we doing?"

Callisto replied, "Getting Xena's attention. Trust me, works every time. You go left, I'll go right, don't kill everyone. We need someone to tell Xena that we're back."

Callisto smiled as they turned their directions. Callisto let out a ball of fire that struck a house. Velasca struck three people down with lightning. Callisto threw another fireball into the village as she shouted with gleeful pleasure. Velasca crushed a house with her lightning power, causing a fire.

Velasca began striking people down at will, killing them all, even women and children. A member of the local militia charged her but she grabbed him and crushed his neck, like it was a twig.

Callisto was in the zone as the village was lit on fire with her repeated fireballs. People were flying through the air from the explosions as Callisto launched dozens of fireballs. Callisto saw a man running at her with a mace, but with a ball of fire, he was reduced to ashes, smiling with glee, at the dusty remains.

After they were all done, a few people were left alive, left alive for one reason, to tell the tale of what had occurred here. Callisto grabbed one of the survivors by the throat saying, "Tell Xena that Callisto and Velasca are back, and in a very bad mood. Tell her to come find us. Tell her we'll be busy erasing villages from existence."

Velasca then added, "Tell her to bring Gabrielle and her child." Callisto let the man go as he took off running.

Callisto looked at Velasca with an evil smile, "We are going to enjoy this."


	30. Callisto

Callisto

After a few hours of rest, Gabrielle awoke up, feeling much more refreshed. She was upset at first, when learning how much time had passed, but the baby had been quiet, so in the end she was grateful for the rest. It was apparent, as Gabrielle reached for Dawn, that she was glowing with joy.

"So what are your plans?" Alcmene asked.

"We can't keep running from Hera. We need to get to my family. She'll kill them otherwise," Gabrielle replied, with a serious expression.

"And to make matter worse," Xena cut in. "She'll start tearing into Greece if we leave, even after we rescue Gabrielle's family. She's gotta be stopped."

Hercules sighed regretfully. "Don't count on Zeus to do that. He stood by before, he'll stand by again."

He then turned, hearing a knock on the door. Xena's and Iolaus also reacted; Xena's hand went to her chakram as Iolaus reached for his sword. Hercules warily opened the door finding an exasperated man who demanded, "Is Xena here? I was told to find her? Where is she?"

Hercules grabbed the man's shoulder to try to reassure him. "Take it easy. She's here and I'm Hercules."

Xena approached him as he tried to calm down, "Yes?"

The man answered, "Two women. One blonde, the other brown haired, one shot lightning and the other shot fire from the fingers."

Xena's eyes lit up, "Describe the blonde one."

"She was small build, every time she attacked, she would scream constantly, like screams of joyful rage. That look in her eyes… she's insane."

"Callisto… and if there is another with her with powers, then she might be with Velasca. Did they say anything?"

"After they destroyed my village… they both said they wanted you and some woman named uh… Marielle and her baby."

Xena paused; a look of confusion came over her face, "Marielle? Oh, Gabrielle. Is that who she said?"

"I think so. They said they would continue destroying towns until you brought her with you."

Xena nodded, "Relax, thank you for telling me."

"Thank you Xena. If I may…" The man nodded, and took off, back into the city.

Xena turned towards Hercules, a look of worry showing on her face, "So Hera brought back Callisto and Velasca."

"You told me, they're both Gods. What are you planning?"

Xena picked up her chakram. "I'm not bringing Gabrielle with me. I don't care about their demands."

"Would they expect that?"

Xena replied in earnest, "Callisto would. You shouldn't come either, in case they have a bead on her location. Stay here. They didn't mention your name so they must not be expecting you."

Hercules frowned, "So you're going to go face down two Gods by yourself?"

"Yes." Xena replied.

Hercules shook his head, "That's suicidal."

"Maybe, but it's our only chance. You can match a god, but can you match two? Callisto will stay close to try to kill me. Velasca will come for Gabrielle. She was Velasca's number one target the last time we fought. She won't hesitate, so you have to be here."

Hercules turned to his mother, who was listening intently, "You need to go with Jason, and get to Iplicles castle."

Alcmene opened her mouth to argue, but Hercules shook his head, "No Mother. Go, it's not safe here. Bad enough I have to risk Gabrielle, but with her being a target, she has be kept close. I don't want to risk you to."

"At least let me take my grandbaby. "

"No! If you went more than 10 feet from me, Hera might strike you both down."

Alcmene sighed, "Ok…"

Hercules and Xena exchanged looks, then the demi god said, "If Velasca or Callisto comes here, I'll be ready."

8

A couple hours later at another village south of Corinth…

Callisto and Velasca were about to go to work when Callisto said as a grin appeared on her face, "I feel her. She is near." Callisto turned around to reveal a chakram buried in her back as she said, "Hi Xena, how are you?"

Callisto removed the chakram as Velasca demanded, "So where's Gabrielle?"

Callisto twitched her finger before Xena could answer, "Didn't think you'd bring her along. Not at all surprised."

"How can we be sure of that, she wouldn't leave her precious Gabrielle unguarded," Velasca argued.

Callisto turned to Velasca, "Don't worry, if Gabrielle not here, that means she's with Hercules, and since we're near Corinth, I know exactly where they are. Not far from here. I visited them once… I'm sure Hercules never forgot that."

Velasca nodded as Callisto and her had discussed where Hercules' family lived in Corinth, and with that knowledge she disappeared.

Callisto smiled with a wicked innocence, "Finally, a private moment. After all, three's a crowd." Callisto then paused for a moment, as she spun Xena's chakram around a single finger, "Come to think of it, so is two. Time to check out, Xena."

Callisto lit up the chakram with her godly fire and threw it at Xena. The warrior dived, avoiding the flaming ring of death, as it zoomed past her, and imbedded itself into the side of a house.

Xena waited no time and pulled her sword, just as Callisto pulled hers. Callisto shook a finger scolding at her, "Ah now Xena. You don't think you can beat me now do ya?"

"I've done it before." Xena replied, her stormy eyes never leaving the psychotic goddess.

Callisto smiled. "Well, I'm a god now Xena, so get ready for some divine intervention." Callisto then charged at Xena, screaming like a mad banshee, as Xena shouted her own war cry. Xena struck first, with her blade, but Callisto easily deflected it. Callisto twisted with her sword, putting Xena just a bit off balance, giving Callisto the opportunity to attack. But to reach Xena, the Warrior Queen left herself off balance. Seeing this, Xena, twisted her body in the air, and kicked Callisto in the back of the head.

Callisto stood there for a moment, "Very good Xena."

"I'm glad you're impressed."

"It's too bad I don't have any more of that Ambrosia. I'd be tempted to give you some, so we could fight for eternity."

"One lifetime with you is annoying enough."

Callisto made a mocking sad face, "Ah… I'm hurt. Here, and I thought we were friends."

Callisto charged at Xena again, but this time, Xena was ready, as she kicked the sword out of Callisto's hand, but Callisto didn't stop, as the Warrior Queen gave Xena a left hook across the temple. Xena went with the momentum, falling over to where Callisto's sword was. Picking up the other blade, she leapt up, and shoved both swords into the chest of Callisto, taking the Warrior Queen to the ground.

Callisto got back up, wagging her finger, "Nice try," and then let out a shriek as she sent a bolt of energy toward Xena. Being too close to dodge the attack, Xena was sent flying, a good 15 feet. She then barely managed to avoid a ball of fire. Seeing that there was nothing more that could be done, she grabbed her chakram, and jumped on Argo. Quickly turning the horse toward Callisto, she managed to knock the goddess to the ground before taking off back towards Gabrielle.

Callisto got up and dusted herself off, as she said, "I'll get you later."

8

Velasca appeared in the room that Gabrielle was resting in, and surprised a startled Gabrielle. "Ah, I see you've mated. Hope you enjoyed motherhood, it's over now


	31. The Amazon Goddess

The Amazon Goddess

AN: I'm going to start trying to post this much more often than once every couple a months.

8

Velasca was about to strike Gabrielle down when a male voice said, "And they said all the good women were taken…"

She turned into the direction of the voice only to meet the fist of Hercules. Her body flew through the wall creating a massive hole. Hercules quickly followed after her.

Hercules approached the Amazon God as she tried to get back to her feet. Looking down on her, he said, "You're on your way to becoming a swell god. The ones on Olympus have no problem killing women and children either."

Velasca finally sat up as Hercules kicked her in the chest, slamming her against a well. The demi god dived forward grabbing Velasca by the neck. "That's the problem with you people. All that power you could do so much good with… but instead you wanna be an asshole and ruin everyone's lives."

He then punched her in the face causing the Amazon to fly back into the dirt. Velasca sat up while shooting a bolt of lightning at Hercules that he was just able to dodge. She fired another one as Hercules swiftly avoided it as well. Velasca saw she had a clear shot at the house, so she prepared a single powerful bolt of energy. Hercules, seeing this, grabbed a bucket and threw it at her, smacking into her arm causing the shot to fly far to the left taking the roof off of a different house. The goddess jumped to her feet shouting, "You bastard!"

Velasca gave him a hard shot to the side of the face sending the Son of Zeus head first into a small wagon. He found himself staring up to the sky as Velasca stepped on his chest. She cursed, "I don't know you, or why you interfered but you are going to die now."

"I'm Hercules and you just tried to kill my daughter."

Velasca was caught by surprise by his words, which distracted her long enough for him to grab her foot and flip her end over end. The demigod sprung to his feet, delivering a forearm shot that slammed her hard into the dirt. He dove onto her body and proceeded to repeatedly punch her in the face, causing her head to imbed into the ground below.

His emotions took hold as he just kept punching her. Something about a god trying to kill his newborn child seemed to bring strong emotions out of the demi god. He'd lost complete focus on his surroundings as he felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned in surprise as another female voice asked, "Remember me?"

All Hercules saw was the foot of Callisto which struck his chest sending him over a dozen yards away into a stack of wood. He was stunned for the moment.

Callisto stared down at Velasca, a devious smile on the Blonde Goddess' face. "Tsk… not very good at this are you? Oh well… have no fear, for I am here." She then teleported into the house.

Once inside, she shouted gleefully, "Gabrielle? I've come to see the little brat. Where are you? Don't you want to take part of the tearful reunion?" The house was empty as unbeknownst to Callisto, Iolaus and Joxer had spirited Gabrielle away during the battle between Hercules and Velasca. Callisto emerged from the hole that Velasca's body had made before. She stormed to Hercules was still trying to recover from the shock of the previous hit. She grabbed his body and slapped him twice across the face, as if to wake him up. Callisto shouted, "Where are they?!"

Hercules stared back in defiance as blood oozed from his lip. Velasca appeared behind Callisto, having finally worked herself free of the hole in the ground. "What's the matter Callisto? Gabrielle outran you?" Asked the Amazon Goddess.

Callisto replied in a seemingly childlike rage, "Shut up! It's all your fault!"

Velasca's eyes seemed to shoot lightning daggers, "It was your bad plan!"

Callisto released Hercules as she turned around to Velasca. "I don't see you coming up with any ideas!"

Velasca's scornfully replied, "Oh no! I wouldn't want to tell the woman who knows Xena like nobody else what to do now, do I? Not like she beat you four times in a row… right?"

Callisto's fist started to glow as fire enveloped it. In the mist of the stare down, Hercules got to his feet. "Ladies, I have a suggestion!"

Callisto and Velasca turned towards Hercules just as he grabbed their heads and began slamming them together several times using as much of his strength as he could. Finally after what felt like forever, he released the two gods, who crumpled to the ground. "Take a nap!" The demigod then took off, heading to the prearranged rendezvous point.

8

Gabrielle, Iolaus, and Joxer had managed to slip out while Hercules bought them time. They were at a small farmhouse just outside of Corinth that belonged to Hercules' mother. Here they would wait for Hercules and Xena. Gabrielle was immensely worried about Xena as she knew that Xena was going up against Callisto who now a god.

At the same time, Hercules wasn't far from her thoughts as he stayed behind in Corinth to battle Velasca. But still, most of all she worried about her daughter, Dawn. With two gods on earth after her, and one on Olympus ultimate gunning for her, things seemed tougher than ever.

She overheard Joxer as he asked Iolaus, "What are we going to do?"

"We can start by not panicking. We'll find a way out of this. Hercules has been up against worse than an inexperienced goddess."

Gabrielle joined in, "And Xena has beaten both Callisto and Velasca in the past. It can be done again."

The door flew open as everyone turned, prepared for the worst. It was Xena. "It's alright. Where's Hercules?"

"Still fighting Velasca I think. Xena. What are we going to do?"

Before Xena could answer, the demigod appeared behind her. Xena quickly took note of the busted lip, but other than that, he seemed alright. Hercules smiled, "I'm glad you made it Xena. When I saw Callisto, I feared the worst.

"She was toying with me, same old story. But there is something else…"

All eyes were on Xena as she told them the news, "Velasca has the Dagger of Helios."


End file.
